TMNT EXCITE
by CMXB
Summary: A new Ex-Aid is chosen to help the turtles on they're adventure, there he will find friends, love and enemies out there to take him down and take his Gashats so he will fight on with no continues.
1. Chapter 1 Level Up!

**Chapter 1 Level Up!**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ex-aid or TMNT**

In japan was a young adult called Mitsuki Kira, he has short brown hair and eyes, he was wearing a white shirt and jeans, Mitsuki is a doctor plus gamer so he plays a lot of video games and in his room was filled with Kamen Rider Ex-aid merchandise from all the gashats, drivers, weapons and etc, he was a fan since to him Emu was like him in a way wanting to both cure the incurable and being both gamers, he was in his desk looking a few papers that he was learning since he is a intern in a hospital, he then looks to his right and sees the mighty action x gashat.

"Man some say i might be a kid for having these things but Ex aid is awesome and some times I wish I was him."Mitsuki said and he then grabs the gashat and presses the button.

**MIGHTY ACTION X!**

It then did the music surprising Mitsuki since it sounded louder and then his eyes glowed, then a flash of ligh appeared and consumed the room.

When Mitsuki opened his eyes he looked around and he was in a alley he then looks down and sees a duffle bag and opens it to see all the drivers along with his gashats but the stronger ones like mighty brothers, maximum and muteki were blank, but he still had chronicle and Toki meki crisis for example but he didn't want to test out those without knowing if they're safe plus one was a female rider, there also clothes and a note, he takes the note and he reads that it says he was in a new world in new york and he was the new Ex-aid.

"Wait I'm the new Ex-aid."Mitsuki said surprised and he also saw something else."and I can get a job as a doctor here since it alter the worlds records to include me here, well that was nice to who did it."

He then picks up the and walks to the streets walking around, he wondered where he can find a place to stay, he then sees a woman of his age walkign down the street and she had red hair, he then saw a guy steal her wallet and run away, she noticed it but then Mitsuki makes a run for it and gives a flying kick hitting the guy to a wall knocking him out.

Mitsuki picks up the wallet off the floor and then sees the woman going towards him.

"Here."Mitsuki said with a smile giving her wallet back.

"Thanks, so what's your name?"She asked while they walked away from the thief.

"My name is Mitsuki Kira and you?"Mitsuki asked.

"April O'Neil,"April said with a smile.

"Well nice to meet you April, say you don't suppose theres a place I can fidn to stay since I just arrived at New York?"Mitsuki asked.

"Well, I do have a extra room in my appartment so you can stay there if you want."April suggested.

"Really, thank you so much."Mitsuki said with a big smile.

They arrived at her place and she opens the door.

"Well here we are."April said and they entered the place.

"It looks nice."Mitsuki said.

"Thanks, so Mitsuki what you do for a living?"April asked.

"Oh I'm a doctor."Mitsuki said.

"Oh really, that's great, any hobbies?"April asked.

"You might laugh at me."Mitsuki said.

"Come on."April said.

"I like video games."Mitsuki said and she then chuckled.

"I don't judge you, if you like them everyone has something they like to do."April said

"Hey thanks, plus I like being doctor since I want to help people."Mitsuki said and April smiled.

"That's nice of you, hey wanna have lunch I got some pizza in the fridge."April said.

"Well don't mind if I do."Mitsuki said and they went to eat.

A long time has passed since Mitsuki arrived at that world and he has been living with April, he started dating April around three weeks since they got along just well, she was nice, smart and beautiful to him so she was like his dream girl, they went on a lots of dates when they are not at work but her boss Stockman didn't feel right to him like he was not a good person like some may think.

He was at the hospital working but it was his time to go, he was now in one of the rooms checking on a kid with brown hair that was sick and said:"well Jimmy in a few days you will be out in no time."

"Thank you mister Kira."Jimmy said

"Your welcome little guy."Mitsuki said and he then leaves the room.

Mitsuki goes to leave the hospital and he then received a call that he didn't answered, it was from April and it said:"Mitsuki, I need help, I'm in the sewer and."she then screamed and it then stopped.

"April."Mitsuki said worried and he runs to the streets.

He finds a manhole and takes the cover up and goes inside, he goes around trying to find were April is, he then reaches inside his coat and takes out the Gamer driver and puts it around his waist.

"April."Mitsuki yelled out to her."April."he continues to find her,

He then walks around a corner and saw a group of turtles that looked like Ninjas.

"Giant Turtles that are ninjas, now I have seen everything."Mitsuki said.

"Mitsuki."April said from behind them.

"April, you let her go."Mitsuki said.

"No, Mitsuki they're good guys or Turtles."April said.

"Care to explain?"Mitsuki asked.

They then explained to him they're origins and where they come from along with what' they're doing right now.

"Okay so they're mutant turtles, trained by rat to be ninjas and you have to go to Stockman for almost killing you."Mitsuki said.

"Yes."April said.

"Okay, I'll roll with it, so need any help?"Mitsuki asked.

"Wait really?"April said.

"Yeah."Mitsuki said.

"Cool dude, the more merrier."Mikey said.

"Can you even do anything?"Raphael said.

"Oh just watch."Mitsuki said.

"We need to go, so follow us."Leonardo said and Mitsuki nodded.

They walked foward around the sewer and then April showed them the alarm in the sewer so she and Donatello went to disarm it.

"Alarms in the sewer."Mikey said.

"That guy is just crazy."Mitsuki answered him.

"Amem to that."Raphael said.

"Could April and I have some quite, this is delicate work."Donatello said.

"Oh, April and I."Mikey said but then Mitsuki hits him in at back of his head."ow."

"That's my girlfriend."Mitsuki said.

"Ah you care."April said with a smile and he smiled too.

They then went inside the vent of the facility and then found a exit, they opened it and found a door in front of them.

"Is this the place?"Raphael asked.

"Theres a computer terminal in that lab, get me in and I can create blank spots in the security system to get you though to dr. Stockmans lab."April said.

"Don't look know but we already got a blank spot right here."Raphael said pointing at Mikey.

"Hey."Mikey said.

They got out and they went towards the door, Raphael took out one of his sais and opened the door, the turtles went in to check fot anyone but it was empty, April goes towards the computer and starts typing on it while Mitsuki goes to her side.

"I'm blanking the cameras along that corridor at a ten second intervals so you've got to keep moving."April said.

"We'll be right back."Leonardo said.

"Good luck."April said and they looked back only for the turtles to vanish."hey these guys are good."

"Yeah, so let's do this."Mitsuki said.

April goes back to the computer and said:"are you sure it's a good idea for you to be here Mitsuki I don't want you to get hurt."

"Hey what kind of boyfriend would I be if I wasn't there to help you."Mitsuki said and he then kissed her.

"Your so sweet Mitsuki."April said then she noticed the driver."hey what's that?"

"Oh this, well say it will help if we get in trouble."Mitsuki said making her curious.

After that they ran to a elevator that would take them to Stockman's lab, they arrive in time to see the turtles surrounding Stockman and he was on the ground.

"What are you?"Stockman said.

"There with us."April said and he looks at her.

"April your alive."Stockman said.

"And kicking and I got enough evidence to put you away for years."April said while getting in the room and Stockman was close to his computer.

He then presses a button triggering an alarm and Raph grabs him then slams him to the computer.

"That's enough."Raphael said.

"Ha too late, I recalled the mouser horde from the they're lastest mission they'll be here any second, they'll tear you to pieces."Stockman said.

Then they heard footsteps and saw the mousers come in, Stockman took his chnace and escaped through the elevator.

"He's getting away."Raphael said.

"Leave him we need to stop those things."Leonardo said.

April tries to use the computer but Mitsuki said while grabbing her:"honey we don't have the time."

Leo and Raph helped them but jumping to the other side while the mousers tried to get up, when they landed the mousers then look at them.

"Looks like we need to take them down to the scrapyard."Raphael said with his sais out and his brothers got ready to fight too.

"Well alow to me help as well."Mitsuki said and he then takes out the gashat."I will change our fates."he then presses the button.

**MIGHTY ACTION X!**

Then the screen appeared behind them surprising eveyone along with music and the entire place started to change a bit.

"What the shell."Raphael said.

"Cool it's like a video game."Mikey said.

"Henshin."Mitsuki then insert the Gashat int he driver and a rider faces appear around him

**GASHAT! LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME! MUTCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?! I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

Then Mitsuki transformed into Kamen Rider Ex-aid level 1, they then look at it and got stunned.

"That's it, that looks completly ridiculous."Raphael said.

"You look so cute."April said.

"I wonder how that belt transformed him."Donatello said interested in it.

"I'll clear this with No Continues!"Ex-Aid said and he then takes out the Gashacon and charges at the mouser and starts to smash at them like whac-a-mole with various hits words appearing each time he hits them, the turtles then joined in fighting the mousers but either, Leonardo slices at some and then saw Ex-aid getting ganged up and he then goes to his side.

"Need a hand?"Leonardo asked.

"Sure."Ex-aid said and they start to fight off the mousers.

Mikey hits them with his nunchucks, donatello with his bow staff, Raphael stabbed them and after some time they managed to beat them all.

"Well that's the last of them."Raphael said then the ground shook and the wall opened to reveal a giant mouser."I had to open my big mouth.

"Then let's try this dai-henshin."Ex-Aid said opening the screen.

**GACHAN! LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!**

Ex-Aid jumps to the air and does a kick, then his suit went appart revealing his level 2 form and he then lands on the floor.

"Kamen Rider Ex-aid level 2."Ex-aid said.

"Well that's a lot better but seriously pink."Raphael said.

Ex-aid them jumps avoiding the giant mouser as it tries to bite him, he then hits it over the head with the breaker and then kicks it away, he then lands on the floor.

"Now to finish it."Ex-aid said and he then takes out the gashat and puts on the slot holder on his belt.

**GASHAT!**

Ex-aid then presses the button.

**KIMEWAZA! MIGHTY! CRITICAL STRIKE!**

Ex-aids foot then glowed and he then jumps towards the mouser hitting it multiple times and then gave one final one with a perfect appearing and he then land behind it as it sparked, then it exploded.

**GAME CLEAR!**

"I did it."Ex-aid said while doing the pose.

"Mitsuki."April said getting his attention."would you like to explain why did you keep this a secret?"

"Oh sorry, I just didn't want to alarm you saying I'm some kind of hero."Ex-aid said.

"But still pretty cool."Mikey said.

"We need to go."Leonardo said and they lef the place.

They went back to they're lair and Mitsuki met Splinter and he was the wise old man.

"What will you do know miss O' Neil you are certainly out of a job."Splinter said.

"I'm not sure."April said.

"Well I can help out since I'm a doctor."Mitsuki said.

"But I don't want you to pay all the bills."April said,

"Will help you get back on your feet."Donatello said.

"Thanks guys, you've all been so nice, and by guys I guess I mean four big green turtles and a giant rat."April said.

"Heres to the new team."Donatello said with his drink up and they did a toast together.

"Cheers."they all said.

And from that day a new team was formed with the new Ex-aid, but they must be prepared for the arrival of a enemy that will test them in more ways than one.

**Note:Ex-aid is here, now I made April with Mitsuki and sorry for those that like her and Casey together but I prefer to have her with Ex.-aid, now he will still have a harem but it will have characters from other turtles series as well along with the the ones from the 2003 series so watch out as Ex-aid will face guys like Shredder.**


	2. Chapter 2 A new Arrival

**Chapter 2 A new Arrival.**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ex-aid or TMNT**

In the middle of the night a boat was going to a pier and the person there was a cloaked stranger, the stranger couldn't be seen since the body was completly covered, the stranger then gets off the boat and walks towards the city.

Mitsuki was at the hospital working, after April lost her job he's been helping her trying to get a job, she said she can open her dad's old shop so that can help until she finds another one, he was trying to help her along with paying the bills since his salary does help.

He then goes out of the hospital saying goodbye to his co-workers and the nurses there, while walking outside he goes to the streets then in front of him came two purple dragon members carrying pipes, he heard of them before and he wasn't scared.

"Okay buddy heres the deal give us the money and we won't hurt you very badly."One said smirking.

"Gentlemen I'm sure we can work this out."Mitsuki said.

"Looks like we got a joker here."The other one said.

They went towards them but then the cloaked stranged jumped behind them, they looked back and they got hit on the neck by a chop knocking them out.

Mitsuki got surprised and looked at the stranger, then the strangers leaves through the alley making Mitsuki follow the person.

"Hey wait."Mitsuki said.

Mitsuki follows the stranger then stopped see the figure looking at him.

"What is that you want?"Stranger said with a girl's voice.

"I just wanted to thank you.""Mitsuki said.

"You are welcomed."She said.

"So what brings a woman like you here in the middle of the night?"Mitsuki asked.

"I came from far away in search of my missing family."She said.

"Your family?"Mitsuki said.

"Yes, my family."She said.

"So how did you do that, are you some kinda ninja?"Mitsuki asked.

"No I am Shinobi."She said.

"Oh cool, well my name is Mitsuki Kira and I can maybe help you since it's not safe wandering around the streets and you just attacked two Purple Dragon members."Mitsuki said.

"Purple Dragon?"She asked.

"Oh they're a gang that like to call the shots here."Mitsuki said.

"I see, well it seems I am needed to help to stop this Purple Dragon."She said.

"Okay but before you start picking fights may I know your name and why are you hiding behind that cloak?"Mitsuki asked.

"It is to hide my appearance from the world since they might not like it."She said.

"Well I have seen some crazy things in my life like giant turtles."Mitsuki said getting her attention.

"Really then you know of my brothers."She said surprising him, she then lifts hood off revealing a turtle head like the ones he knew, she was wearing a light blue headband."you may know me as Venus."

"Your like them, so your my friends sister, they didn't tell me about you."Mitsuki said.

"It is not surprising since they don't know me yet but I am they're sister."Venus said.

Then they saw a guy wearing a hockey mask driving a bike and then a green van was after him.

"Looks like we need to continue this later, so let me show you my secret."Mitsuki said taking out the Gamer Driver and Gashat, he puts the driver on the waist and presses the button.

**MIGHTY ACTION X!**

The screen appeared surprsing her and he said:"heshin."he then slots it in.

**GASHAT! LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME! MUTCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?! I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

Mitsuki then transformed into Kamen Rider Ex-Aid level 1.

"What matter of creature are you now?"Venus asked.

"I'm a Kamen Rider a warrior of justice, now to get them."Ex-Aid said taking ou the Bakusou Bike and presses the button.

**BAKUSOU BIKE!**

Then he inserts it on the holder making the Bike Gamer appear and he gets on.

"Hop on."Ex-aid said and she puts her hood up and gets on the bike.

They then drive out to the street following them.

They then saw Raphael get out from the van on a bike and chases after the other guy, they followed Raph and they went towards the park and he then saw Raphael knocking the guy out of his bike, Raphael then turns around and jump at him tackling the guy to the ground.

"I can't believe I got my butt kicked by some giant frog."the guy said.

Raph takes the helmet off and said:"turtle."

"Whatever."he said.

"Look I'm no fan of the purple dragons either. I'll help you take them down but we gotta exercise just a little restraint."Raphael said and he offers a hand and he takes it.

"Save it,, you don't know what your talking about."he said.

"Try me."Raphael said and the guy lifts his mask up.

Then they heard a bike and saw Ex-aid with venus stopping in front of them.

"Okay who's this weirdo?"Guy asked.

"Ex-aid and you are?"Ex-aid said.

"Casey Jones."Casey said.

"Yeah he's a friend don't know the other one."Raphael seeing Venus who wa still covered by the cloak.

"She's good, so wanna tell us what got you so worked up?"Ex-aid asked.

"Okay, long time ago when I was kid, some young punks were shaking my dad down for protection money, they were purple dragons, when we didn't pay they torched out store and they're leader told me to tell my dad to pay up or else, then they left as I saw my dad's store burn."Casey said and a tear came out of his eyes.

"So don't tell me how to deal with purple dragons."Casey said.

"Just be careful your anger could take you down make you act just like them."Raphael said.

"Yes, in fact I kinda know how you feel."Ex-aid said surprising them.

"You do?"Casey asked.

"Yeah, long ago there was a gang that owned the city I lived on and they took away my home from me and my dad."Ex-aid said shocking them.

"Sorry to hear that man."Casey said.

"You should know a true warrior finds ballance in all things that's what my father told me."Raphael said.

"Balance huh."Casey said.

"Yes, with your life in balance you can achieve greater things."Venus said.

"And well you know as much balance as a couple of hotheaded whack bags like us can manage."Raphael said.

"Me, you're the only whack bag around here."Casey said.

"Hey I'm not as half as crazy as you."Raphael said.

"Your both equally crazy."Ex-aid said.

"Well I'm not running around in a hockey mask."Raphael said.

"I gotta protect my good looks, I'm saving this face for hollywood."Casey said.

"Well isn't this romantic."They then saw a group of purple dragon around them.

"So when you said I would go too far and get myself into trouble, you meant something like this."Casey said.

"Something like."Raphael said.

Then the van came towards them making the purple dragons go back and it parked next to them, the rest of the turtles came out and went next to they're friends.

"More friends of your?"Casey asked.

"Brothers actually."Raphael said and Venus got surprised seeing all of them.

"I can see the family resemblence."Casey said and the turtles took out they're weapons.

"I'm the pretty one."Mikey said.

Then they fought the purple dragons together, Ex-aid used the breaker to bonk at them while punching them since is suit made him much stronger compared to them, they were able to defeat each of the dragons with each and they are now lying on the ground.

"I know I'm going to regret saying this but I'm glad I met you crazy man."Raphael said to Casey.

"Me too green dome."Casey said.

"Great but guys theres someone you gotta meet."Ex-aid said pointing at Venus who walks next to him.

"So who's your friend?"Leonardo asked.

"Well let her show you."Ex-aid said.

"My name is Mei Pieh Chi, you may also know me as Venus."Venus said and she then pulls down her hood revealing her face.

"What?!"The turtles said shocked seeing.

"Wow, a turtle babe."Casey said.

"A girl turtle."Donatello said.

"Wow, how is there a girl turtle?"Mikey asked.

"She told me she's your sister."Ex-aid said.

"Our sister."Leonardo said looking at her.

After that the turtles and Mitsuki after transforming back were now back in the lair, Venus was sitting on the floor with her legs crossed with her cloak off and the guys look at her with Splinter there.

"Okay Venus let's try this again, you claim you were found here and your our sister."Donatello said.

"My master found me in your city's chinatown swimming in drainage ditch and I have come back to reunite with my family."Venus said.

"Okay she's crazy."Raphael said.

"She's here, there was a fith turtle in the jar with us and I can feel it your our sister."Leonardo said.

"It seems I must have missed her."Splinter said.

"When I was in that hole with you I then fell inside a pipe."Venus said.

"That makes sense, she was seperated from us."Donatello said.

"Cool, we have a sister now."Mikey said.

"I was raised in the school of the Shinobi, he thought I represented good luck so he took me in."Venus said.

So what happened to your master?"Splinter asked.

"He's not in this world anymore."Venus said and they got surprised.

"Well Venus your more than welcomed to stay here with us."Splinter said.

"Thank you."Venus said.

"Sweet, you get to stay with us oh boy I can't wait to show you some cool moves I know."Mikey said.

"Well looks like you found a new home."Mitsuki said.

"I thank you Mitsuki for helping me."Venus said.

"If need a friend I'm one you count on."Mitsuki sand and she nodded.

After that Mitsuki goes back home and sees April sleeping in her bed making him smile, he gives her a kiss on the cheek, he then goes to his room, he goes to his desk to check all the gashats that were there that he put in order for later, he then puts the ones he used there and goes to bed, he was sleepign and then it zoomed to the Toki Meki Crisis gashat and it then glowed.

**PIPOPAPO!**

**Note:Yes it's Venus from the Next Mutation now I don't hate or her, she's fine plus I wanted a girl turtle in the harem and I wasn't going to make a oc or genderbend the turtles so she's the lucky winner, now to answer a review no April will not be Poppy or even Karai being Fuma, only one girl will be a rider and she will appear later.**


	3. Chapter 3 Nano

**Chapter 3 Nano**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ex-aid or TMNT**

In the morming Mitsuki was helping April out in the shop that belonged to her father, he was carrying a few boxes around while she was dusting the place off, they then heard the bell rang.

"Oh they're here."Mitsuki said putting the box next to another three.

April goes to answer the door and when she opens it the turtles came in.

"Hi April green brothers, movers and schleppers reporting for duty."Mikey said.

"Hey guys thanks for coming."April said and then she saw Venus."hey who's she?"

Mikey then puts arm around her and said:"this is our sister Venus."

"Oh right, Mitsuki told me about you, well I'm glad you could all come to help, Mike you can start by moving those heavy boxes with Mitsuki."April said.

"Just let me my hernia truss."Mikey said and he gets in.

"Yeah right."Mitsuki said.

"Plus I got a heater that won't heat."April said.

"I'll take care of it."Donatello said.

April looks at the three last ones."you three that wall of antique's needs moving carefully."

"Hey I'm a ninja not a."Raphael got interrupted by Leo and Venus pushing him.

"Your wish is our command."Leo said.

Cassey then comes in and April got surprised."you're not a turtle."

"Definitely not."Casey said.

"Don't you even dare that's my girlfriend."Mitsuki said.

That caused the turtles to chuckle and Mikey said:"wow someones jealous."

"Who me, no way."Mitsuki said.

"Hope you didn't mind we brougth along a friend."Leo said.

"Yo, Casey, Casey Jones."Casey said and then comes in."hey nice junk."

"It was my dads shop, me and Mitsuki are reopening for now until I can find a new job."April said.

"Oh I get it while your waiting for a real job your just hidding out in your pops junk shop."Casey said and then he got hit in the back of his head by a old boot."ow."he looks back to see Mitsuki whistling while looking away."very funny."April then giggle.

"Mitsuki a little overprotective of me."April said.

"Hey it's cool a guy gotta look out for his babe."Casey said.

"Babe?"April and Mitsuki said at the same time.

"So what does he do for a living?"Casey asked.

"I'm a doctor."Mituski said.

"Really, hey cool you guys save peoples lives."Casey said.

Casey goes up to Raph who was moving a cabinet."hey Raph that's a two man job."then they both start to pick it up.

"Guys guys, careful that's very rare."April said and they let the stuff inside drop to the floor breaking it."Antique china."

"Hey relax we'll clean it up."Casey said.

"That's expensive dumb dumb."Mitsuki said.

"Really, like how much?"Casey asked.

"The ones broke together 3000 dollars."Mitsuki said making him stunned.

"Oops."Casey said.

"April I'll look for another set, I'll make sure to replace them."Mitsuki said.

"Your sweet."April said and she gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Mitsuki then sees Venus trying to move a table and he goes to help her out."here let me help."

"Thank you."Venus said.

They then moved the table and they finished up for the day and they went back to they're homes, Mitsuki and April went to they're home in the living room to watch tv together, they were watching a movie and April was resting her head on his shoulder and he was smiling, then the movie got interrupted by a news report.

"Just now a jewelry store was robbed, the officials are looking for any clues to what happened."Reporter said.

"Hey wait that's close to where we are."April said worried.

"Don't worry tomorrow I'll get the guys and we'll be on guard for anything that happens."Mitsuki said and she nodded feeling a bit more safe.

Next day at night Mitsuki and April were with the turtles in the living room.

"Glad you could come, April was really worried since the jewelry store nearby was robbed."Mitsuki said.

"Don't worry we got you guys covered."Raph said.

"I feel so much better with guys here."April said.

The guys started to watch a monster movie while eating pizza, Venus decided to check around and sees Mitsuki's room opened and sees the entire gashats on the table, she looks at each one of them.

"Like them."she looks back to see Mitsuki.

"You have more of these items."Venus said.

"Gashats yes."Mitsuki said and he picks up his main one."these can give me different powers some are different riders the others are like forms."Venus got interested.

"Hey Venus your going to miss the movie."Mikey said and the turtles came in.

"What are you two doing planning a date."Raph said surprising them.

"Dude seriosly I have a girlfriend."Mitsuki said.

They then came in and saw all the gashats.

"Wow look all these cool stuff."Mikey said.

"Yeah I have these, but some of them."Mitsuki said picking up one of the blank gashats."I have to find a way to unlock they're power."

Donatello looks at it and said:"maybe I can figure out a way."

"You can?"Mitsuki asked.

"Maybe but I will have to research more about those ones later when we get back."Donatello said and they nodded.

They then heard a noise outside and they went to check it out, Mitsuki takes his driver and gashat and walks down stairs, he exits through the back alley door and sees Casey get sent to a garbage can and then he saw some kinda of robot with many faces on it's head that rotates.

"What is that thing?"Mitsuki said.

Then the turtles jump out of the window in front of him with they're weapons out with Venus weapon being two spikes fans.

"What manner of creature is that?"Venus asked.

"Donnie."Leo said.

"Insufficient date."Donatello said

Harry the crook was next to Nano the robot and said:"this can't be happening, martians just when things are finally going my way, we get invaded, don't let them get me kid."Nano then tries to smash them but they jumped back.

Raph jumps toward and tries to cut it but it didn't have any effect, Nanon tries to step on him but he jumps back, Mikey then jumps kicks it but then Nano hits him away.

"Okay they need help."Mitsuki said putting the driver on and pressing the gashat.

**MIGHTY ACTION X!**

The screen appeared and Nano looks at him."Henshin." he then inserts it on the driver.

**GASHAT! LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME! MUTCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?! I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

Ex-aid was now in level 1 but then he opens the driver.

**GACHAN! LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!**

Ex-aid went to level 2 and charges at Nano with the gashacon breaker, he starts to hit it while dodging it's attacks, it wasn't working since they robot was stronger than what he thought, he then presses the B button multiple times to charge it up and he then hits Nano with it pushing it back.

"Wow, that thing is stong."Ex-aid said.

Venus then throws her fans at it causing some sparks but then they came back to her, Donatello then goes behind him with a blowtorch and hits him in the back making Nano scream but then Nano hits him away.

"Don't let them aliens get ya kid, knock em flat."Harry said.

"What do you know about this."Leo questions him.

"Help."Harry said while backing away."kid."

"Daddy."Nano said and he grabs the turtles and throws them to the sides, he then grabs Harry and runs away.

April then comes out and goes to Ex-Aid side and asked:"what happened?"

"Some kind of robot came and fought us."Ex-aid said.

Donatello then picks up a piece of the robot that was moving and said:"hey guys this stuff is moving."

They then went back inside with Casey on the couch and Donatello was looking at the piece in a microscope."wow definitely something you don't see everyday."

"What did you find?"Mikey asked.

"Take a look."Donatello said and Mikey looks to see small bug like creatures.

"Ew what are they?"Mikey asked.

"Nanobots, microscopic robots all working together."Donatello said.

"Are they dangerous?"Raph asked.

"They're moving randomly, probably when they were cut off from the main group they became mindless, unmotivated."Donatello said.

"Oh like when Raph goes solo, he becomes mindless, unmotivated."Mikey said.

"Yeah, speaking of mindless did that thing seem kinda lost to you."Raph said.

"Your right it was acting like a child."Venus said.

Donatello looks at the nanobots and said:"uh oh, it's reproducing itself and if each nanobot makes a copy of itself and if the copies make copies of themselves, this thing can really become unstoppable."and that made them worried.

"Then we stop it now, is there anyway to trace this thing?"Leo asked.

"The Nanobots have a unique power signature, hey I bet the tracker in the battle shell could get a lock on it."Donatello said.

"That's good got any ideas to stop it?"Mitsuki asked.

"Well as much as it pains me to destroy such amazing technology."Donatello then used the blowtorch to burn them."it does seem to be susceptible to extreme heat."

"Wait before we go I got something that might help fight if off."Mitsuki said and he goes up and they look at him.

After that they went inside the battle shell and drive off to find it, they arrived at the junkyard and exit out of it with Ex-aid in level 1 form.

"Do you have to be in that form?"Raph asked.

"Don't worry I got it covered."Ex-aid said.

"Look at all of this stolen stuff."Leo said.

"But where is it?"Venus asked.

"The locator says it's right here."Donatello said with the locator in his hand.

They looked around and then Nano jump from behind them and they jumped away, then it throws it arms to the piles around and starts to absorb all the stuff around it making it bigger and it now has a tv head.

"Well Mitsuki if you have plan it's better to use it now."Mikey said.

"I'm on it."Ex-aid said and he brings out the gekitotsu robots gashat and presses the button.

**GEKITOTSU ROBOTS!**

Then thre screen appeared and the little red robot came out of it hitting Nano back, Nano tries to absorb it but it avoids it's arms.

"That's your plan?"Raph said.

"No this is."Ex-aid said and he insterst the Gashat in the driver.

**GASHAT! **

"Dai dai dai henshin."Ex-aid said opening the driver.

**GACHAN! LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X! A GACHA! BUTTOBASE! TOTSUGEKI! GEKITOTSU PUNCH! GEKITOTSU ROBOTS! **

Ex-aid goes to level 2 but then the robot attached to him as armor with a head piece and a giant hand on his left arm, he was now Level 3.

"Wow cool."Mikey said.

"I'll clear this with No Continues!"Ex-aid said and he charges at Nano.

Nano tries to punch but then Ex-aid countered with his own causing them to clash, they were trying to push each other and Ex-aid looks at the turtles."do it now while I take care of him."

"Let's go."Leo said and they went to prepare the plan.

Ex-aid jumps back and avoids another punch while hitting Nano in the chest but he then got send back by his other fist, Ex-aid lands on the ground but then a energy item appeared next to him, it was Iron-Body.

"Amazing."Ex-aid said and he saw Nano aboud to crush him with both of his arms, he then touches the item.

**IRON-BODY!**

Then Ex-aid turned to silver and then Nano hits him he his arms bounced back surprising him, the effects were off and he then saw something underneath a pile of of junk, he punches it away and it revealed the Muscular item then he grabs it.

**MUSCULAR!**

Ex-aid was glowing in red energy and he then charges at Nano, Nano tries to punch him but Ex-aid's fist overpowered him causing Nano to fall back, Ex-aid then starts to punch at Nano multiple times with his powered up strenght, he then gives one final punch to send him back and his power faded, Nano gets up and Ex-aid takes the Gekitotsu robots gashat and insters it on the slot holder.

**GASHAT!**

Ex-aid then presses the button.

**KIMEWAZA! GEKITOTSU! CRITICAL STRIKE!**

Ex-aid then shoots his fist Nano with rockets on it making Nano get pushed back, Ex-aid then charges at him with his arm pointing at him and then he punched where the fist was causing a explosion.

Nano got sent back damaged and then a crane with a magnet came from above and trapped him in the magnet, Donatello was pilloting it and he brings Nano to a pool of magma.

Harry saw that and goes ot help."hang on kid daddy's coming."he then goes to the power source turning off the crane but it dropped Nano to the magma."no, no."

Then Nano's arm came up and said:"Daddy."then it came down with the magma closing up.

Ex-aid looks to the side he felt sorry fot the little guy, he saw the guy Harry crying over Nano's death and he decides to leave him since the police will be coming soon.

Mitsuki arrives home and sees April arguing with Casey."hey who said that I needed help I got hurt because I was trying to save you."

"Oh really well if I remember it was Mitsuki who saved me and you."April said.

"Well who said I needed saving."Casey said.

"This is going to be a long day."Mitsuki said with a sigh.

**Note:Ex-aid used Gekitotsu robots, yeah sorry that Nano had the same fate but I also felt sorry for him, Ex-aid fought Nano the most since he had better chances against him and he beat him because of the items giving him a boost, now to answer a review:"Bobby Jenkins Jennika I'm not certain since I prefer Venus and Shredder will never get Cronus, or Gamedeus or Another Ex-aid Cronus belongs to Mitsuki and only him, everyone would get murdered if he gets any of those items and Ex-aid doesn't even have maximum mighty x much less Muteki so no bad idea again and for the batman vs tmnt crossover I'm not interested since that doesn't fit with this Shredder.**


	4. Chapter 4 Darkness on the Edge of Town

**Chapter 4 Darkness on the Edge of Town**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ex-aid or TMNT**

At night Mitsuki was at his house with April and they were watching tv together, Mitsukie then puts his aroind her making her smile and she puts her head on his shoulder, then the light went out.

"Oh great."Mitsuki said and he gets up, he grabs a flash light and goes to check the fuse box, he opened and tries the switch."nothing."

"That's weird."April said.

Mitsuki looks outside a window and sees it's all dark."the whole city is out of power, it's best I got check it out."

"Are you sure about this?"April asked worried about him.

"Hey don't worry, I can deal with anything."Mitsuki said and he goes to get his driver and a couple of gashats.

Mitsuki walks at night to look around, he then arrived at the museum and sees someone climbing on top of it, he then runs towards the entrance and then heard a voice."hey Mitsuki."he turns around to see the turtles with a bunch of stuff being a bicycle, skateboard and rollerblades.

"Oh hey guys."Mitsuki said.

"So you came to check out the blackout too?"Raph said.

"Yeah and saw a couple of ninjas climbing up the museum as well."Mitsuki said.

"We saw them too."Leo said.

"Well how about we got stop them together."Mitsuki said.

"Now your talking."Raph said.

The two ninjas were inside the museum next to a sword, one of them made a hole on the glass display with a cutter and was about to take it until a ninja start stopped him, they then see the turtles with Ex-aid level 1 next to them.

"Gift shop is on the first floor boys but they don't take kindly to shop lifters and neither do we."Leo said.

"Yeah so if you want to keep from getting hurt I would suggest you start running."Ex-aid said with the Gashacon Breaker on his hand.

"Yeah and you might want to consider a few things, one your outnumbered, two don't let the pretty faces and goofy one fool ya."Raph said.

"Hey."Ex-aid said.

"Were tougher than we look."Raph said.

Then multiple ninjas came down and Mikey said:"and three were about to get our buts seriously hammered."then they got surrounded.

They then attacked the group, Venus and Leo used they're weapons to fight them off while Raph, Donnie and Mikey used they're stuff, Raph rollerblading while hitting a ninja, Donnie hitting some with his bike and Mikey ridding his skateboard while hitting them.

Ex-aid hits one away and said:"hey if your going to do it so will I."he then opens the driver.

**GACHAN! LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!**

Ex-aid was now in level 2 and takes out the Shakariki Sports gashat and presses the button.

**SHAKARIKI SPORTS!**

The screen appeared surprising the ninjas and he then puts it on the slot holder summoning the bike. he then rides it hitting multiple ninjas with it with a few tricks.

"Hey cool bike."Mikey said passing by him.

"Thanks."Ex-aid said.

Venus then jumps up and lands behind the seat surpsing him and she then throws her fans hitting many of themand they returned back to her.

"Hey that was cool."Ex-aid said.

"Thank you."Venus said.

"Hey guys how about a little help."Leo said with a couple of them around him.

"Alright."the guys said and they go towards them but they jumped out making the turtles crash into each other and that made Venus facepalm.

The ninjas then started to run and the last one had the blade in a metal glove, he was about to run until the group appeared in front of him.

"Just put the sword back sparky and we'll call it a draw."Raph said.

He then lifts the sword and it then glowed, then it shot a shockwave sending them away, they landed on a wall and the ninja ran.

"What was that?"Ex-aid said.

"That sword, it has a strange energy in it."Venus said.

They heard the cops and Leo said:"we need to go now."then they ran.

Then the group arrived at the lair with Mitsuki coming too to know more about what's happening and he warned April before coming there through his phone.

They then showed Splinter a piece of one of the ninjas clothes that Mikey got that has they're symbol.

"What does the symbol mean master Splinter?"Leo asked.

"Trouble."Splinter said.

"You know something about these ninjas, where did they come from. who do they work for?"Raph asked.

"And why do they want with a magic sword?"Mikey asked.

"Nope not magic, probably more like a self-perpetuating oscillation frequency generator."Donatello said making Mitsuki give him a really look.

"In English Einstein."Mikey said.

"It packs a shockwave that'll knock you flat on your shell."Donatello said and then Venus hits him in the back of his head.

"Do not be foolish, I sensed magic inside the sword."Venus said.

"Really Venus?"Leo asked.

"Yes there also a strange metal in it but I can feel the energy being magic of old."Venus said.

"Guess that master of yours taught you how to tell magic from fakes."Raph said."but we got to go after these creeps."

"No, a wise ninja does not seek out an enemy he does not fully understand."Splinter said.

"But Sensei, Bushido demands that we fight for honor and justice and."Leo got interrupted.

"Bushido also demands that you honor your masters wishes, I will meditate upon this matter further, good night."Splinter said and he goes to his room.

"Undergrounded again."Mikey said.

Donatello thinks and then got an idea."hey."he then runs to his computer.

"Got a plan."Mitsuki asked.

"Theres more than one way to seek out your enemy."Donatello said typing on the computer.

While they waited Mitsuki asked Venus:"so this master taught you how to feel magic."

"Yes, my master taught me to sense any chi to be able to be safe against any evil."Venus said.

"Well that's handy."Raph said.

"Yeah maybe we should ask you instead of Donnie when there's some weird stuff."Mikey said.

"Hey."Donatello said.

"Still that's good a skill to have Venus."Leo said.

"Thank you."Venus said.

They then waited with Mikey sitting on the couch eating chips, Leo and Raph training and Mitsuki and Venus were talking to each while she was seeing Mighty Action X gashat.

"What see something weird?"Mitsuki asked.

"It's strange I sensed some kind of chi but not dark or light chi."Venus said.

"Well I use for good."Mitsuki said.

"But I wonder, why take on this mantle to save others?"Venus asked.

"Well I'm a doctor and I want to help others and change they're fate, that's is why, I can't just let others get hurt and I'll make sure to help anyone that needs me."Mitsuki said and she got amazed at his words.

"Guys check this out, I hacked into the power company's computer system looks like theres another blackout down by the south street seaport."Donatello said.

"I smell a rat and I don't mean Splinter."Raph said and he goes out with most of them coming.

"Hang on guys Splinter told us."Leo said.

"Not to go after the ninjas, he didn't say anything about not investigating power failures."Raph said.

"Excellent I have a few new surveillence toys I wanna test."Donatello said.

"Wait up."Leo said and he follows them."it's tough being a leader."but Splinter was watching them leave.

They were now on top of the bridge and saw everything was dark.

"Total blackout, just like last night."Raph said.

"But this time I came prepared."Donatello said taking out night vision goggles.

"Night vision Goggles."Mitsuki said.

"Oh cool."Mikey trying them on but then Donatello takes them back to see.

"How do we survey such a large area?"Leo asked.

"I came prepared for that too."Donatello then makes a glider appear on his back."I've been dying to try this puppy."

"You mean you haven't tested it yet."Leo said worried.

"Dude how's he supposed to test a flying machine in the sewers."Mikey said.

"Okay but you should still be careful."Mitsuki said.

"Well sat in tocuh vai shell cell, i've worked out the theoretical aerodynamics."Donatello said and he then flies away.

Donatello then told them that they saw the ninjas again using some kinda of machine, they had the sword as a power source to he tried to get a closer look but he got his by the waves of the machine sending him down and they got worried but he told them he was okay.

"Okay it's time to go."Leo said.

"Yeah but first."Mitsuki said putting the driver on, he then takes out a different gashat being Taddle Quest.

**TADDLE QUEST!**

The screen appears behind him and he then inserts it on the driver.

**GASHAT! LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME! MUTCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?! I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

He then transforms into Kamen Rider Brave Level 1.

"Let's go."Brave said.

He then jump down and go towards the pier, they then saw the machine.

"I got a visual on the cannon, it's just two guys which means the others are hidding."Leo said and then true to his words the ninjas came down.

"I hate it when he's right."Mikey said.

"Don't worry this time they won't get us, now for level 2."Brave said and he opens the driver.

**GACHAN! LEVEL UP! TADDLE MEGURU! TADDLE MEGURU! TADDLE QUEST!**

He was inside a dimension filled with doors with different dimensions while he floats and then he breaks the shell of ythe first form and was now level 2 and goes through a pair of doors.

"Hey medievel."Mikey said.

"Not now."Raph said.

**GASHACON SWORD!**

Brave summons his sword and he then presses one of the buttons.

**KA CHIN!**

They then charge at the ninjas, Brave was then countering them with ease blocking they're weapons and kicking them away, Venus blocks them with her fans and then kicks them away, Raph was hitting them away, Mikey was fighting them in one of the ships and Leo was blocking them with his swords.

Donatello then arrives to help them out while they were able to defeat most of them on the ship, Brave then punches one in the face while blocking anothers sword with his and he then kicks him away.

Brave then saw a chopper dragging something out of the water and it then flies away with it."that can't be good."

They then went to the machine and saw the guys there stopping the machine and were about to take the sword, Brave then jumps in front of them and said:"sorry but your not taking it."

One tries to shoot a beam but Brave blocked it with his sword and then kicks them away dropping the glove, the turtles then jump next to Brave and then the chopper came and took the tow guys away.

They then saw the sword there and Brave picks up the glove and throws it at Donatello."use that to take the sword it might be dangerous without it."

Donatello nodded and takes the sword with it, they then went down and Brave cuts the support down making the machine go down to the ocean and the left the place.

The turtles took the sword to Splinter and he was able to confirm the age but the metal was something he didn't know but h was glad it was out of the wrong hands.

Oroku Saki the leader of the foot clan was informed by his men that the same creatures from last time appeared only this time they now have a fith member along with armored being.

he looks down at the picture from last time of the four in his lair and said:"they have been a thorn but now they have someone that I do not know, who ever this warrior is I will strike him down myself."Saki said and he then staps the picture with a pair of claws.

Mitsuki was back in the hospital helping out his patients but he had a feeling that the battle was only beginning with the ninjas that he saw.

**Note:sorry if it was a but short but the ninja grunts aren't not as strong as a rider they only got a advantage when they used the sword of tengu and Mitsuki was able to stop the tech guys grom making the machine go crazy so they had less problems, Brave has now appeared and the Shredder knows of Mitsuki's presence and will try to stop him.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Way of Invisibility

**Chapter 5 The Way of Invisibility**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ex-aid or TMNT**

Mitsuki was going home after a night at work, he then goes to visit the turtles so he goes to a manhole and goes inside, he then walks around and then arrives at the lair seeing Casey on the ground pinned by Splinter.

"Hey what's going on here?"Mitsuki asked.

"It's just Casey forgetting to phone first."Raph said.

"Yes, so next time do that."Splinter then goes to pick up the traning gear from the floor while Casey got up.

"Wow Raph your crib is even more awesome then what you said."Casey said and then Mitsuki goes up to him."how is it going man."he then high fives him.

"Good, I just came from work."Mitsuki said.

"You didn't come down here for the nickle tour."Raph said.

"Let me guess trouble."Mitsuki said.

"Graffiti it's everywhere all over town."Casey said making them confused.

"And I think we speak for everyone in the room when I say duh."Mikey said.

"Yes, this is New york."Venus said.

"Yeah we've seen graffiti before."Donatello said.

"Uh uh, not this kind."Casey then shows them a photo of five turtles being stabbed throught a sword along ith Ex-aid's helmet on top painted on a wall in red."I think somebody's trying to send you a message."

"Talk about getting the point."Mikey said.

"Do all the tags look like this?"Leo asked.

"Some are a little more graphic."Casey said and he looks foward."hey cool sword."he sees the sword of tengu in a stand."looks like the one in the graffiti."he then goes up to him.

"You must not touch it."Venus said but it was too late since Casey did it and gets shocked sending him towards a bookself.

"Remind me whose idea was to invite him down here?"Donatello said.

They went to help him up and Splinter said:"I thank you for this information mr. jones but now we must return to out training."they wall him towards the entrance.

"Wait."Casey then takes the photos."Don't you guys want to put the smackdown on the scum who did this."

"Well yeah, but it smells way too much like a setup."Mikey said.

"Someone's just trying to get under our shells, why should we stoop to they're level."Donatello said.

"And I can't just go after them since I can endanger April too."Mitsuki said.

"But this is a matter of honor, what about that bushy doodle stuff you guys always talk about."Casey said.

"That's bushido, which has nothing to do with Payback for a bunch nasty wall doodles."Leo said.

"Sorry Case I gotta go with my bros on this one."Raph said.

"Oh man."Casey said disappointed and then he looks at the tvs."say."then he goes to sit on the couches."so what's on the tube."he uses the remote and starts watching tv while eating pizza.

"Well at least he's not going on a vigilante attack."Mitsuki said.

With the Foot Headquarters Oroku Saki was talking with Baxter who was missing an eye and Hun at his room.

"I have created something useful to intercept your amphibious pests and armored warrior, I give you the foot tech ninjas."Stockman said.

At the entrance were two ninjas wearing blue with a upgraded suits, then they start to show off they're skills, with them even turning invisible.

"And that was just from small glean I got from the artifact you aquire, but if I'm able to ge the tech of the warrior I can something even better."Stockman said reffering to Ex-aid.

"First you must find them, and do not fail me again."Oroku Saki said making Stockman hold his face.

With the group they were enjoying they're time in the lair with Casey annoying them, Mitsuki was with Donatello looking one of the blank gashats on a table.

"It seems like the device has something blocking it's functions to be able to activate."Donatello said.

"So that's way, I can't use them yet unless I'm able to master my power."Mitsuki said.

Venus goes up to them and said:"the greatest of warriors needed to pass many trials in order to gain great strenght."

"Still this type of tech is amazing."Donatello said looking at it.

"Hey what's your looking at?"Casey came and Donatello hides it.

"Nothing just boring stuff."Donatello said.

"Yeah, boring."Mitsuki said.

"Hey Raph let's wrestle."Casey then Tackles Raph who was punching a bag to the floor and they start to wrestle with each other.

"I don't know who's more of a hot head Casey or Raph."Mitsuki said.

"I wonder about that too."Donatello said while Venus shakes her head.

Splinter then stops them and said:"Raphael, normally I discourage excursions to the surface but I think it wise for you to take our guest for a breath of fresh air."

"Outside, I'm all over it."Raph said.

"Booyah."Casey said getting up.

"Come on you maniac."Raph said and they ran outside.

"Maniac who ar eyou calling a manic."Casey said.

"And that's how they defeated the thing that wouldn't leave."Mikey said.

"And maybe you should cut on the B-movies for a bit."Mitsuki said making Venus chuckle.

"Now let us get back to your training."Splinter said.

"Can I join as well?"Mitsuki asked.

"Well can you keep up?"Mikey said.

"Well I can be a ninja too."Mitsuki said surprising them.

He then takes out the gamer driver and puts it on his waist, then he takes out the Hurricane Ninja gashat and presses the button.

**HURRICANE NINJA!**

The screen then appears behind him and he said:"henshin."then he puts the gashat and opens it.

**GASHAT! GACHAN! LEVEL UP! MAKIMAKI! TASUMAKI! HURRICANE NINJA!**

Then Mitsuki transforms into Kamen Rider Fuma, he then takes out his sword and said:"this is Kamen Rider Fuma."

"Hey cool, Ninja gamer."Mikey said.

"While it does resemble a ninja, the song doesn't make it stealthy."Splinter said.

"Hey I didn't make it."Fuma said.

"But I will allow you to join us."Splinter said.

Then Fuma starts doing the same training as them, Fuma first clashes blades with Leo, then meditates with them for a bit, then they were now standing on one foot over the tubes they had to balance themselves, Fuma was next to Venus and looks to see her with her hands together and eyes closed. they then jumped over to the other ones one by one with a different limp supporting them.

Some time later Casey comes back and and falls down next to them knocking the supports and they start to fall with Fuma being able to recover and land but then to his surprise Venus lands on his arms.

"Well, thank you."Venus said.

"No problem."he puts her down.

They then saw him and Mikey said."you can almost set your watch by this guy."

"Casey."they went to pick him up."what happened?"

"Where is Raphael?"Splinter asked.

"The invisible ninjas took em."Casey said.

"Invisible ninjas huh, this story wouldn't involve Santa and the Easter Bunny by any chance."Mikey said.

"I got proof."Casey then takes out a eye lense.

Donatello takes it and uses a magnifying glass."oh some kind of optical device, heavy duty hardware."

Leo was trying to call Raph but he said."Raph is not answering his Shell cell."

Casey got mad and breaks a stool."This is all my fault."

"Don't worry I installed tracking ships in all the shell cells just in case."Donatello said and he goes to his tracker."interesting, not picking up a signal."

Casey then kicks the couch and said:"we'll never find him."

"Casey calm down."Fuma tries to stop him.

"I might be able to calibrate the scanner to trace a comm signal from your invisible ninjas."Donatello said.

"Better hurry, I think Casey might get free."Mikey said and they saw Fuma holding Casey by his torse while he struggles.

After calming him down they waited and then Donatello said:"I'm getting a signal, it's Raph."

Casey got happy and breaks a light.

"This guy is bad news even when theres good news."Mikey said.

"It's faint but at least we've got a blip we can follow."Donatello said looking at it and then more appear."make that several blips."

"The Invisible Ninjas signal."Leo said.

"Raphael may not be aware he is being followed."Splinter said.

"Then they are using him to find the lair."Venus said.

"Which means we gotta find him before he brings some serious unwanted houseguests."Leo said.

"So how do we stop something we can't see?"Casey asked.

"Already got that one covered."Donatello then takes out goggles."turtle vision heat sensor goggles."

"I see, find them through they're heat of the bodies."Fuma said.

"Yes."Donatello gives them out to each one with Venus having some trouble.

"How can you even use these things."Venus said looking through them.

"You'll get use to it."Donatello said.

They then went to search for Raph, Casey and Mikey were on the streets in the Battle Shell with Leo and Donatello on the seweres goign through the water and Venus and Fuma going through a tunnel together.

They then found Raph in a part of the sewer win a hole in the middle, Venus and Fuma were on the support and they saw Donatello and Leo arrive and they nodded, they saw the other members behind Raph and they jumped towards them with they're weapons ready.

Raph looks up to see them and said:"hey."but got confused.

"Banzai."they said and they kicked the ninajs away.

Then they start to fight them off with Fuma doing better against them.

"Uh guys what are you?"Raph asked.

"Ever heard the one about the invisible ninjas."Donatello said.

The ninjas were able to throw Donatello and Leo away and the landed next to Casey and Mikey.

"Did I forget to mention these guys are really strong."Casey said.

Fuma then starts to fight them off while getting hit also, Venus then jumps to his side and she uses her fans to block they're attacks, Raph was trying to punch them but he was missing.

The rest of the turtles charge with Casey throwing mud at the ones at Raph's side like a goofball, they were able to see them making Raph smirk so he punches them, Venus then slashes one in the chest making his cloaking device get broken and they were able to see him.

"They're cloaking device, aim for the chest."Donatello said and they did that.

They hit them all int he chests breaking the devices and Fuma said:"behind him."the turtles and Casey go behind him and he was staring at the ninjas.

Fuma then takes out the gashat and puts it on the holder.

**KIMEWAZA!**

Then his Fuma Sōzantō charged up and then he presses the button.

**HURRICANE! ****CRITICAL STRIKE!**

He then spins the blades making a hurricane from them and they slash at the ninjas away and they went inside the hole making them go inside the water and get drained away.

"Well that takes care of them."Fuma said.

"Man I'm beat, maybe I should crash at your guys place tonight."Casey said making them worried.

"No, I mean nothing beats the comfort of sleeping on your own bed."Leo said.

"We'll give you a ride, have you home in no time."Donatello said and the guys drag him away while Venus and Fuma watch them.

"Well I should go too, April is making dinner."Fuma then goes to leave.

"Mitsuki."Venus said getitng his attention and she smiled."thank you."

"Your welcomed."Fuma then runs away back to the surface.

With Oroku Saki he wasn't happy that the mission failed.

"You have failed once again."Oroku Saki said.

"But it's not all lost, we have now footage of another warrior."Stockman said.

"Show me."Oroku Saki said.

They then showed him a image of Fuma with his weapons ready.

"This one now thinks he's a ninja, I want to know how many of them are, we already have three known, but you have failed me in your mission."Oroku Saiku points at Stockman who gets dragged away.

He wonders about the five turtles and the warriors and wonders if he can use them to fight his enemies.

**Note:Fuma has appeared, Mitsuki now was able to train with the turtles to get some more skills as a ninja since Fuma is one, now to answer the reviews:"Bobby Jenkins Angel will not be in the harem she is way too young, look at the age difference before you try to ask Mitsuki is almost old enough to be her dad also for the guest about my other work Ryo can use all the fullbottles without problem since he's a special case and I'm not going to say anything about spoilers that involves the final forms like Jin and the survive cards.**


	6. Chapter 6 Fallen Angel

**Chapter 6 Fallen Angel**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ex-aid or TMNT**

Mitsuki was working at the hospital and he was treating patients that were attacked by the purple dragon, he sighs seeing the room filled with them, he hated that gang since all they bring is pain and suffering to those that they hurt.

"These poor people."Mitsuki then looks outside to see many families there sad about they're loved ones."one of these days they'll get what's coming to them."

He then ends his shift and walks back home, he then takes out a gashat out of his pocket, it was a brown one with the title being Player time and image was a shadow version of a ride player, he somehow made it when he was training with his powers and it came to him, all it does it the same feature that another Gashat did only safer this time.

He then sees a girl with purple hair and two pigtails running with a bag, she then stops in front of him.

"Hey get out of my way."She said.

"Really, or what?"Mitsuki said.

"Or I'll kick you butt."She then tries to hit him with the bag but he dodged it with ease."I'll show you don't mess with a purple dragon."that made Mistuki angry and he then slaps her in the face."ow."

"Purple dragon, purple dragon, are you that stupid!"Mitsuki yelled at her."why would you join those monsters."

"Don't call them that, they're my family."she said.

"What's your name?"Mitsuki asked.

"Angel what does that."Angel was then cut off with Mitsuki holding her by the ear making her in pain."ow, ow ow."

"Let me show you something little girl."He then drags her away.

They went back to the hospital which made the workers there surprised to see him but he told them he wanted to teach her a lesson and they understood.

"Why are we here?"Angel said.

"Look."Mitsuki points inside a room and when she did she gasped seeing the patients."all of these people are ones that were attacked by the Purple Dragon, they hurt not only them but the people they love, if you don't stop this madness and just go back home you'll hurt more people."

"Yeah, well, your not my dad, I can do what I want."Angel then runs away.

"Do the right thing."Mitsuki said while she leaves.

Mitsuki was back home and April was there in the living room, she then saw him come in with a sour look.

"What's wrong Mitsuki?"April asked.

"It just this stupid girl, she has her life ahead of her and she picked to be a purple dragon."Mitsuki said shocking her.

"What's her name?"April asked.

"Angel."Mitsuki said.

"Angel, wait the guys told me that she was someone that Casey was looking after for her grandmother."April said.

"Well I hope he can talk some sense into her."Mitsuki sits on the couch with April sitting next to him.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll stop her from making a big mistake."April said.

"I hope so too."Mitsuki said.

Next day at night Mitsuki was with the turtles seeing what they were doing, he arrived to see that Donatello made a upgrade to they're vehicle being remote control and then he saw the damage it did.

He was next to Donatello at the table while the others fixing the damage.

"It's interesting, this one works different from the others, maybe I can even make a few more like this one."Donatello said examining the player time gashat.

"That would be good, I tried it and It can be useful."Mitsuki said.

"Hey how about we put the Battle Shell back."Raph said.

"Alright."Donatello said and they went to help him while Mitsuki grabs the gashat.

They then put the vehicle back int he garage and they heard someone come towards the place making them hide, Mitsuki looks at the boarded window and got surprised to see Angel there.

"Wait that's."Mitsuki said.

"Raphael, Raphael."Angel called out and then steps back."this is Eastman and laird right?"

Then the door opened and she saw the lights of the Battle Shell, she coveres her face and then they turtles go in front of her."wow.

"Alright kid, this is better be good."Raph said.

"So you finally got yourself into trouble."Mitsuki came too.

"You, your that doctor."Angel said surprised.

"Yes, now tell us what happened to Casey."Mitsuki said.

She then told them that Casey was captured by the purple dragon because it was her fault, so they went inside the Battle Shell and drive towards the place.

"Okay, I knew Casey hung out with some weird dudes, but you guys are off the charts."Angel said.

"No way am I going out like this."Raph said since he was dressed with clothes that Angel gave to hide his appearance."Don't tell me people really dress this way."

"Well it's more if your a punk."Mitsuki said.

"It's a good look for you Raph, kind of a hip hop cat burglar storm trooper thing."Mikey said.

"That's a weird way to put it."Mitsuki said and the others agreed.

"Don't laugh green boy your next."Angel then gives Mikey another set of clothes.

"Well if were going there you might need something."Mitsuki then gives her the Player gashat.

"What's this?"Angel asked.

"It's something that will help you fight off the purple dragon, just press the button and it will do the work, and I can see that you regret what you did."Mitsuki then ruffles her hair.

"Hey."Angel said and they all laugh."okay very funny, and you were right, they are bad news, so I'm sorry."

"It's good that your learned your lesson but now let's go save our friend."Mitsuki said.

They arrived a thet place wearing disguises with Mitsuki being like Raph only with a scarf to cover his mouth.

"Just be cool and follow my lead."Angel said and they pass by the guards and they entered the warehouse to see it was like a underground arena.

"Man it's like were in some kind of ugly convention."Mikey said.

"Hey then you must feel right at home Mikey."Raph said.

"Knock it off you guys I'm trying to blend in here."Donatello said.

Mitsuki shakes his head and looks around with Venus saying:"there is so many of them covering the area."

"Yes we have to be careful."Mitsuki said.

"Okay guys take note, we got exists there and there, guards posted around the perimter, everyone's pretty heavily armed so can we try to avoid a fight."Leo said, they look at each other and look back at him."yeah right, what was I thinking."

They then see a cage go down to the ring and saw Hun in it."tonights cage match championship will determine which will win the honor if ridding the purple dragons of the most hated enemy."they saw Casey being brought down in a x platform cuffed.

"Lousy thugs."Raph said and he brings out his sais."I got your most hated enemy right here."

"Easy Raph, let's not blow our cover just yet."Leo said.

They saw Hun puts Casey's mask on him and it caused the crowd to get angry, they brought him up to the catwalk and started the match.

"How are going to get him down from there?"Donatello said.

"I know how to get to the catwalk."Angel said.

"Go with her, nothing fancy just stick to the shadows and cut him loose."Leo said while he had Raph.

"What are you two going to do?"Mikey asked.

"We make sure that spotligth stays on the cage, now go."Leo said.

The rest go to help Casey while Leo and Raph went to fight in the cage match.

Mitsuki and the others found some stairs that let them go up to the catwalk, Mitsuki looks down to see Raph and Leo ready and he oped they would be alright.

They then arrive to where Casey is and saw two guards there.

"How are we going to take them out?"Mitsuki said.

"Leave it to me."Angel said and she goes to the spot light next to them."hey guys."she gets they're attention."lights on."she then shines the light on them blinding the thugs and that made the turtles knock them out."lights out."

The guys then take Casey off the thing and he said:"well I'm glad to see you guys again."

"Yeah, you should be more careful next time."Mitsuki said.

"Oh yeah, coming from the doctor, is that one of your doctor things."Casey said.

"No common sense."Mitsuki said making them chuckle.

"Here, you might need this."Donatello gives him a bat and that made him smile and cry a bit.

Venus looks down and saw that Raph got his clothes off revealing who he was, then Hun came in to fight them."oh no, they have been discovered."

Everyone then looked down to see she was right and they saw Hun fight both Raph and Leo outside of they're disguises, he then breaks the cage making Raph and Leo get stuck on the bits while Hun stands above them with Leo's swords.

"Our brothers are in trouble."Donatello said and the turtles took off the clothes and jump towards Hun knocking him away.

"Well I guess it's my turn."Mitsuki takes out the gamer driver and puts it on his waist.

"Hey what does that do?"Angel asked.

"Just wait."Casey said.

Mitsuki then takes out the Bakusou Bike gashat and said:"henshin."then he presses the button.

**BAKUSOU BIKE!**

Then the screen appears surprising her and he then puts it the gashat on the driver.

**GASHAT! LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME! MUTCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?! I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

Mitsuki then became Kamen Rider Lazer level 1."now let's go."he then jumps out and joins the fight.

"How did he do that?!"Angel said.

"You'll get used to it."Casey then puts on his mask and joins the fight with Angel going down too.

Lazer was now fighting off the purple dragons with the turtles helping out along with Casey who was hitting them away, Lazer then kicks one away and said:"level 2 gear."he then opens the driver.

**GACHAN! LEVEL UP! BAKUSOU DOKUSOY GEKISOU BOUSOU BAKUSOU BIKE!**

He was now in Level 2 but in his bike mode and Mikey said:"hey he's a bike now."

"How did he do that, his body should be mangled up."Donatello said while hitting one away.

"Don't worry about it."Lazer then rams many of the Purple Dragons away.

Angel comes down and sees many of coming at her so jumps over them landing behind them, then she sees she got surrounded.

"Your going to pay for that you traitor."one said.

Angel then remembers the gashat and takes it out."press the button he said."She then presses it and it said in a deep voice.

**PLAYER TIME!**

It made a jingle then she was covered in yellow energy.

**ENTER THE GAME! RI-RIDING THE END!**

She then became a ride player shocking them while the group got surprised and Lazer smirked.

"What, how did I became this?"Angel said.

"Not now, get on."Lazer said and she nodded so she jumps on him and rides him.

She takes out her weapon and it was in it's gun mode so she shoots with it knocking the purple dragons out and Lazer knocks them out, Turtles were able to knock most of them out and Casey hits them away with his bat.

"Do we have a escape plan?"Mikey asked.

"I got that covered."Donatello then presses a button on remote and the Battle Shell comes in and they got inside it.

Hun gets up only to see Lazer and Angel crash on to him sending him to the benches, Casey was going to beat him but then Angel and Lazer stopped in front of him.

"What are you doing?"Casey asked.

"Stopping you from making the worst decision of your life."Angel said and he smiled.

They then went to the battle shell and left the area.

After that Mitsuki was on the sidewalk watching talking to her grandmother with Casey there after she she hugged her, he smiled and walks foward to go home.

"Hey Mitsuki."Angel calls out to him.

"Oh is he a friend?"her grandmother asked.

"Well he's a doctor that helped me too."Angel said.

"Really, well how about you joins us for some pie, a doctor like you deserves it."her grandmother said.

"Well I shouldn't but who am I to refuse a offer from a sweet old woman."he then joins them and had a good time while the turtles watched and Mikey wanted some but they dragged him away.

**Note:Lazer appeared and Angel became a ride player, she will be more like a little sister to Mitsuki here and will help when she is needed.**


	7. Chapter 7 Garbageman

**Chapter 7 Garbageman**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ex-aid or TMNT**

In the middle of the night Mitsuki was with the turtles at the junkyard, the turtles were getting materials while Mikey was having fun with his skateboard, Mitsuki was doing a check up on the homeless there since he can't stand good people to suffer.

"Good thing I brought some medication that I had spares off."Mitsuki said taking out a few boxes.

"Thank you very much dr. Kira, it's a blessing that you would dispense medications to us."Professor said with a smile.

"Yeah thanks doc."a guy said.

"Your welcome, I don't care what some might say your still citizens of this city and have rights."Mitsuki said.

Donatello them comes towards them with a shopping cart with the rest of the gang."hey thanks for the shopping cart you guys."

"Hope you found something useful items amid the refuse my green amphibious friends."Professor said.

"Sure did professor."Donatello said.

Mitsuki finished giving the medications and goes to the group, Venus looks at him and said:"it's very nice of you to give these people medications."

"Yeah dude, nice job."Mikey said.

"We have something for you my friends."Professor goes up to them with a bag and gives them some stuff."an undamaged circuit board for you sir."he gave it to Donatello."a near mint condition comic book for you my green lad."he gives it to Mikey."last time you said you were collecting them."

"Thanks Professor."Mikey said.

Donatello then comes with blankets and clothes and said:"here we brought some blankets and arm clothes, they're a little worn but they should help at night."they start to take them.

"One man's refuse is another man's treasure, you know there is a theory that we are all recycled."Professor said."the big bang theory says that all matter has been exploding and then imploding then exploding again since the beginning of time our very molecules are being recycled."

Mitsuki finds it interesting and Donatello said:"you know I just finished a book on the big bang, I'll bring it by later."

"Much obliged Donatello, much obliged."Professor said shacking his hand.

"Hey are there fewer of you here than usual?"Raph asked.

"A lot of guys got missing lately plus it's weird they don't take they're stuff."a guy said.

"Yup."another replied.

"I have a theory about that."Professor said and Mitsuki payed attention."there has been talk of a terrifying figure who takes us away in the dead of night, his name is whispered in fear, they call him the garbageman."

After a few seconds the guys chuckled and Raph said:"you almost had me going there, the garbageman geez, gotta roll guys."they then went to the battle shell.

"Be sure to tell us if your friends come back."Donatello said and he nodded.

They then drove away and Venus said:"this doesn't seem right, this Garbageman might be more then a myth if many innocent people are vanishing."

"So you think there might be a real one sis?"Mikey asked while reading his comic.

"I think we should check up on them at least once before we can be sure."Mitsuki said.

"I'll go."Donatello said and he stops the battle shell, he then goes to the bike and drives off to the junkyard while they wait.

After sometime Donatelloe contacted them."guys come here quick."they then drive towards the junkyard.

They arrived and they saw the tire tracks there and Mitsuki said:"there all gone."

"That's right they all just vanished."Donatello said.

"Have you check any police reports on missing people."Leo asked.

"I checked, theres nothing about homeless people, it's like no one was able to find them or even care."Donatello said.

Mitsuki picked up a box that he left for them and got angry."we need to find them."

"It's trench coat wearing time."Mikey came out of the battle shell wearing a trench coat and hat and they looked at him."what?"

They then asked around town witht he homeless for anything, Mitsuki didn't like how the police was not even taking care of the missing people they might be homeless but they're still citizens.

Donatello then found the cases were happenign at the docks so they went there, Mikey was near a fire barrel acting like a homeless while the rest were inside the battle shell, they waited and Mikey asked."okay why am I always the bait, even with sharks?"

"Wait sharks?"Mitsuki asked.

"A story for another time."Venus said.

"It's a funny one."Raph said.

"Look Mikey just deal with it for now, we need to find them."Mitsuki said.

"Fine."Mikey said.

They waited and then a truck came after Mikey.

"Now."Mitsuki said and Raph steps on it coming in between them making Mikey jump inside.

"It's a garbage truck."Raph said and it was hitting them, they ran away from it while it chases them."a sticking Garbage truck."

"Well this sticking garbage truck is going to destroy the battle shell if we don't stop it."Mitsuki said.

Raph then goes to the side and the truck goes foward.

"It's making a run for it."Donatello said.

"Hit it Raph."Leo said.

The Truck then opens a part in the back to reveal a tube that shot flames at them. Mikey got scared bu they were fine after passing through it."sorry about the girly scream."

They chased after it and Raph said:"let see if he likes this."he presses a few buttons to make the bumper of the shell extend and booster on the sides, it then starts the booster making them push the truck away.

"If you like this then."Raph makes missile launcher appear on the roof.

"May I?"Donatello said and he presses the button sending the missiles hitting the truck and they cheered.

The truck then made oil cover the road and they lost control.

"Raph keep it steady."Mitsuki said.

They went through a gate and were at the pier, Raph then presses a button making a grappling hook grab a post saving them from failing, they then saw the truck go to the water.

They went outside and cheered seeing where the truck landed.

"Now what goes in must come out."Leo said.

"Well I have a few words for him."Raph said taking out his sais.

Venus then sees something and said:"something is happening."they looked to see bubbles move towards an island in front of them that had a red light out of it.

"Something is wrong with that place."Leo said.

They went back to the lair with Donatello checking his computer about the island.

"So turns out this is the best run landfill operation not just in the city but in the entire country."Donatello said.

"Best run doesn't mean, best, it just means most profitable."Leo said.

"Come on, you know what could be really up to out there?"Raph asked."they're right in the middle of city harbor."

"If business is as good Don says anything they want to, a few payoffs in the right hands can go a long way, we need to check this place out."Leo said.

"Then it's better I start in my rider form."Mitsuki puts his driver on and takes out his gashat."henshin."he presses the button.

BANG BANG SHOOTING!

He then insert it on the driver.

**GASHAT! LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME! MUTCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?! I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

He then became Kamen Rider Snipe level 1."Tactics No. 2."he then opens it.

**GACHAN! LEVEL UP! BA-BA-BANG! BANG-BA-BANG! (YOW!) BANG BANG SHOOTING!**

He then became Kamen Rider Sniper level 2.

"Hey cool first person shooters."Mikey said.

"Let's go."Raph pushes him and they went to the battle shell.

They arrive at the pier and swam towards the island, they then arrived the place and walk up to it, then Mikey stps on puddle of goo and said:"Oh man I don't wanna know what I just stepped on."

"Mikey shh."Venus said and they saw a light making them duck for cover.

Snipe sees a car pass by them with search lighs and could only hope for the worse, they then climped up and reached the top, they then saw the homeless being forced to work making them shocked.

"This is slavery."Venus said angry.

"I know."Leo said.

They saw one fall only for one of the guards shock him.

"This is making me sick."Raph preapres to go out but Leo pushed him down.

They then saw the truck come from a puddle in the bottom and it goes to drop off three moe homeless.

"That's it."Raph said.

"Hold on Raph, look"Leo said.

They saw the truck stop and from it came a fat guy in some kind of mini tank with claws and he starts to laugh.

"That is the most disgusting thing I've ever seen."Mikey said.

"Just this once, I totally agree with you."Raph said.

"Greatings filth."Garbageman said making Snipe angry."garbage is power."

"If that's true then this guy's superman."Mikey said.

"Before I brought you to this island, you were nothing but human garbage, no home."The guards put them on they're knees."no purpose, no value, but now I have recycled you given you work sifting through the refuse that the city's stupidly squander to build my fortune."the group then stands up ready to fight."behold the birth of my empire, invisible to the outside world until it is tool late."

Snipe then sees the professor get up and he said:"I'd rather be a free man, living on the streets than a slave in your sticking empire."

"Guards, silence him, get these ungrateful beasts back to work now."Garbageman said and the professor got shocked

"That's it, let's get him."Snipe said and they charged.

They start to attack the guards knocking them away and Snipe summons his weapon.

**GASHACON MAGNUM!**

He uses his magnum to shoot they're rods breaking them leaving them defenseless, the turtles then set everyone free and the fought back with pipes making the guards scared and they ran way.

"Professor are you alright?"Donatello asked while he and Snipe helped him up.

"Never felt better Donatello, may I take this opportunity encourage you to kick that so called Garbageman stinking derriere."Professor said.

They group then regrouped and they walked towards him.

"What's this they're sending freaks and a some costume guy."Garbageman said.

"Costume hey."Snipe then shoots one of the breaks breaking it.

Leo then uses his swords to push him back, Venus then throws her fans making them slash the machine, he goes back while they charge at them, he then makes a tube appears to shoot sludge but they jumped over it and Donatello threw his bow staff making it clog up the hole.

"What?"Garbageman said and then the greese exploded covering him.

"Get him."Snipe said and he shoots at his machine making him get pushed back while they try to hit him.

"I will recycle each of you."Garbageman said.

Snipe then sees he was behind a cliff and decided to finish it.

"I will recycle you instead."Snipe takes out his gashat.

**GASHUN!**

He then switches the magnum to rifle mode.

**ZU KYUN!**

Then he inserts the gashat inside of it.

**GASHAT! KIMEWAZA! BANG BANG CRITICAL FINISH!**

He then charges his gun and points it at the Garbageman who got nervous and pulls the trigger, the blast then shoots bellow him and he got sent towards the ocean while screaming, then he falls inside of it.

**GAME CLEAR!**

They look at where he landed and Leo said:"you know we have to get him."

"I know."Snipe said.

They went inside the water to find him but he was gone surprising them.

Next day most of the people took a boat but the Professors group decided to stay.

"Are you sure Professor?"Snipe asked.

"Of course, one thing he was right theres enough food and shelter for all of us, without the guards we can be safe here."Professor said.

"But be careful that guy is still around."Leo said and he nodded.

They then went back to the city and Snipe was glad today was his day off to get some rest but he would have to explain to April why he took so long to come home.

**Note:Snipe appeared and the group defeated the garbageman, next one is where the group will face they're most dangerous enemy, now to answer the reviews:"Mass0234 why did you want me to use Gemn against the Garbageman that guys doesn't deserve it, Guest Odin's time vent only rewinds time and goe back in time it does not stop time or fast foward, well odin can be immortal if he uses all three of the survive cards in his staff and only then, there is pyschorogues for each of the alternartives so they don't have to share, ryuki riders getting survive modes no spoilers, Jin won't teach Rose japanese unless she wants to he can just use english versions of the song for her, Jin will not teach them how to fight and they don't have knowledge before using it it's like the Miraculous users they have to wing it and Odin can teleport that's his main ability, Guest yes Ryo has all the lost fullbottles since some forms need them and for the pannels no spoilers and Scrozzle I can't say but that won't happen here.**


	8. Chapter 8 The Shredder

**Chapter 8 The Shredder**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ex-aid or TMNT**

At night Mitsuki was at home cleaning the shop with April, it was time for some cleaning so he was dusting a few of the stuff with her doing the same.

"Well thta should about finish it."Mitsuki said.

"Thanks for helping after getting out of work Mitsuki."April said.

"Hey I'm your boyfriend remember, it's my job too to make you happy."Mitsuki said with a smile.

"Oh your sweet."April said.

They then kissed and even did a Eskimo kiss smiling at each other, they then went upstairs to go to the living room, the cuddle with each other in the couch watching a movie, Mitsuki kisses her cheek and then he hears a call.

"I wonder who it is?"Mitsuki seperates from April and goes to see his communicator that he got from Donatello, he answers it."hello."

"Mitsuki."Venus voice was heard.

"Hey Venus is something the matter?"Mitsuki asked.

"Leonardo is not following the true way of Master Splinters teachings, he thinks the sword is mightier then the other weapons when there is more."Venus said.

"Yes, a weapon's only weakness is the user."Mitsuki said.

"Exactly, now we have seen him talking with a member of the enemy ninjas that I believe is the leader."Venus said shocking him.

"I'll go meet you guys."Mitsuki said and he ends the call.

"What's going on?"April asked.

"Leo is getting into big trouble, so I'll be going to make sure he doesn't do nothing stupid."Mistuki said.

"What kind of trouble?"April said.

"The one where he's talking with the leader of the ninjas."Mitsuki said surprising her.

"Be careful."April said worried.

"I will."Mitsuki goes to get his gamer driver along with a certain weapon, he takes a few gashats and leaves.

Mitsuki walks around the streets using his communicator's tracking device to find the others, he then sees the guys at a manhole cover in a alley.

"Guys."Mitsuki then runs up to them.

"Hey Mitsuki."Mikey said.

"So what's this about joining the bad guys."Mitsuki looks at Leo.

"I made a mistake."Leo then shows his the sword he from Oroku Saki."let's go."they went inside the manhole and went to meet Splinter.

They arrived and Leo showed Splinet the sword who got worried seeing it.

"My children I had hoped this day would had never come, I know who these people are, I have always known."Splinter said surprising them and he takes off the symbol from the other time."this is the symbol of the foot ninja, they're leader is Oroku Saki but he has another name he is the Shredder."

"The Shredder?"Mitsuki said to himself.

"I have often told you about my beloved master Yoshi but now it is time I tell you the whole truth, as you already know my master was a ninja of great power, one of the greatest practioners of ninjutsu in many centuries, I was his pet rat and I learned ninjutsu by mimmicking his moves for many years I was happy we were a family, but that life ended when the Shredder sent his Foot ninja to attack my master, my master battled honorably but through they're disonorable ways the foot ninja overpowered him, Then the Shredder entered, they accused my master for working with they're enemies, they wanted information and they were relentless but my master only said one thing, he who lives without honor will end without honor, I tried to save my master but my effors were in vain though I did leave my mark, The Shredder had taken my master Yoshi from me, from the world not long after that I found you my sons and you all know the rest."Splinter finished his story."I never told you all this because I did not want your training to be tainted by the poison of hatred, I did not want you to feel the sorrow that is still in my heart but now you need to learn who Saki The Shredder is, he serves no great purpose. he fights no great evil, he is great evil any endeavor he undertakes he does for his own selfish gain."

"Man I am such an idiot."Leo said.

"This is why you must listen to your master, you don't want to lose someone inportant to you."Venus said.

"So now what are waiting for."Raph said.

"Shredder wants an answer, we'll give him one."Leo said.

"Want me to come help you as well?"Mitsuki asked.

"Of course, but let us deal with the first wave."Leo said and he nodded.

Later Mitsuki was now Ex-aid level 1 on top of a building watching the turtles meet with the foot ninjas, Leo then said:"heres your masters answer no and he can have his sword back."Leo then throws the sword at them.

Then both sides charge at each other and Ex-aid sees them defeating each of the foot with ease using they're weapons.

"Check it out nunchakus are not only good fro playing the drums."Mikey then hits some of the ninjas."but they're also good for giving a leg up to a fellow turtle."Mikey then gives a boost to Donatello sending him up.

"You said it brother but a bo staff certainly comes in handy when a teenage turtle find himself in the middle of a circle of angry ninjas."Donatello then hits many of the ninjas away.

Venus hits a ninja away and said:"well a fan can be used for offense and defense."She then sees a ninja going to staf her with a sword so she catches in between the wholes of the fan and closes it trapping it and then kicks him away.

"Come on guys, Master Splinter said it's not the weapon but the wielder."Leo then finishes the rest of them off knocking all the ninjas down.

"Looks like they were able to take them down."Ex-aid said and he then sees Hun breaks the door of the roof and comes out."well he's here, now it's my turn."

Hun goes towards the turtles but then Ex-aid jumps in front of him."you."

"Looks like our buddy wants a piece of the action."Raph said.

"Now I'll finish with no continues."Ex-aid takes out the Gekitotsu Robots gashat.

**GEKITOTSU ROBOTS!**

He then inserts it on the driver.

**GASHAT! **

"Dai dai dai henshin."Ex-aid said opening the driver.

**GACHAN! LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X! A GACHA! BUTTOBASE! TOTSUGEKI! GEKITOTSU PUNCH! GEKITOTSU ROBOTS! **

Ex-aid was now in level 3 form, Hun charges at him and dodges his fist and he punches him in the face sending Hun back, Hun spits out blood and glares at Ex-aid.

"You'll pay for that."Hun goes after him and Ex-aid blocked his attacks and punches him back, then Ex-aid punches to a wall making him get stuck.

"Ha, you were saying you were going to beat us but our friend kicked you butt."Raph said.

"Looks like we won this battle."Leo said.

But then more ninjas came and from them came the Shredder.

"You."Ex-aid said pointing at him.

"The time of talking is over, those that do not follow me get destroyed."Shredder then sends his ninjas at them.

The turtles fight the ninjas while Ex-aid faced Shredder, Ex-aid tries to punch him but he blocks it with his claw surprising him and then slashes at him.

"Your power might be able to defeat some of my soldiers but you are no match for me,"Shredder said.

Ex-aid then get slashes multiple times and the turtles went to face him after they defeated the ninjas, Shredder blocks each of they're attacks and fight them off with ease, he then kicks Leo away and goes to slash Venus and Ex-aid runs to save her, he then goes in front of her and he got slashed instead sending him out of the building.

"Ex-aid."Venus said shocked.

While failing a recover item appears bellow him and it goes through it getting his health back.

**RECOVER!**

Mitsuki transforms back and lands on the floor of an alley injured, his mouth had a cut and he looks up to see the noises from the roof, he got lucky not getting a game over but he can't move right now.

"You'll pay for that."Raph charges at him with his sais but Shredder blocks him and kicks him away.

Mikey and Donatello attack at the same time but he dodges they're attacks and punches them off the bulding.

Venus then goes at him but he blocks her fans and slams her away with his arm sending her where Mitsuki is, Leo then goes charging at him with his sword but Shredder grabs them and throws him off the building.

Venus gets up and sees Mitsuki and goes towards him."Mitsuki."

He then looks at her and said:"are you okay?"

"Am I okay, what about, why take the attack?"Venus asked.

"Your my friend, it was only natural."Mitsuki then fall asleep being too tired.

Venus got worried and picks him up, she then sees the Foot coming down making her run away, she jumps inside a empty bulding and hides in the shadows with Mitsuki, she rests his head on her lap and looks at him.

"Even when you fight against a dangerous foe, you choose to protect your friends first."Venus then goes towards him, she stares at his face and she kisses his forehead."I'll protect you until your able to move."

They waited for a few moments and then Mitsuki woke up he then looks at Venus who was smiling at him and he said:"I'm back."

He then gets up and they went outside, they went to check the streets and then the Battle Shell apeared so they went inside.

"Glad we were able to find you guys."Donatello said.

Splinter was there and he said:"it is good that you are both safe, but now the Shredder is after us, so it's time to finish this."

"I'll take him."Mitsuki said surprising them.

"Mitsuki you already suffered so much damage."Venus said.

"Don't worry, I was able to get a recover Item to heal my life, now this time I'll use them to my advantage."Mitsuki then takes out a different gashat being a purple mighty action x.

Shredder was walking around the city and then sees a note saying to go up, he then jumps on top of a builing and sees rider that resembles Ex-aid this one Kamen Rider Genm level 1.

"So you decided to face me yourself."Shredder said.

"Yes, now you'll face the wrath of Genm."he then opens the driver.

**GACHAN! LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGH~TY ACTIO~N X!**

He then transforms into Level 2 with his back turned at Shredder and then he turns around to face him.

"Now let's see how you'll face this power."Genm then summons his weapon.

**GASHACON BUGVISOR!**

The bugvisor appears on his arm and he charges at him with the chainsaw mode.

**GYU IN!**

Shredder blocks it with his claw makes them clash and then Genm slashes him back, they then start to counter with each other with they're weapons and Shredder kicks him back.

"So in that form you can have a weapon to rival mine."Shredder said.

Then a item appears surpsising him and it was seperation, Genm then touches it.

**SEPERATION!**

Then Genm has eight clones of himself shocking Shredder, seven of the clones charge at him slashing at the Shredder while he tries to fight them off, the original then changes his weapons mode.

**CHU DON!**

Shredder then slashes three of them away making them vanish and then he get shot but Genm making the others hit him with they're blades, Shredder gets angry and slashes the rest of the clones away, he then sees another item and goes for it but Genm charges at it too, Genm then grabs it in time.

**IRON BODY!**

Shredder then punches at him but the punch didn't do nothing surprising him, Genm then shoots him away, he then takes out a gashat.

**SHAKARIKI SPORTS!**

He then inserts it on the slot making the bike appear, he then rides it towards Shredder hitting him multiple times, Shredder stops the bike with his hands and glares at Genm who then kicks him away.

He then sees another item and grabs it.

**PARTNER!**

Then Ex-aid appears and they team up against the Shredder hitting him multiple times, then Genm puts the Shakariki Sports gashat on the actual slot for the finisher.

**GASHAT!**

**KIMEWAZA! SHAKARIKI! CRITICAL STRIKE!**

Genm charges at him with the wheels getting covered in purple energy, he then jumps towards him and he then spins around hitting Shredder multiple times, he then sends Shredder flying towards a water tower which made it fall towards the ground and he hears a crashing sound.

**GAME CLEAR!**

Ex-aid vanished while Genm looks to see what happened and sees the tower destroyed, he then leaves but then a arm comes out showing that he wasn't gone.

Back at the lair the group was all together.

"Mitsuki I thank you for avenging my master."Splinter said.

"Your welcome, he needed to be stopped I just didn't expect him to be crushed like that."Mitsuki said.

"Hey don't worry you did what you had to do."Leo said.

Mitsuki then leaves but he waves bye at them and they waved back, Venus then goes to her room and closes the door, she then sits in front of the mirror and thinks about something.

"Could I be in love with Mitsuki?"Venus then touches her chest where her heart is.

**Note:Genm appeared and he defeated Shredder, Ex-aid didn't get a game over since he got lucky with the item and the items appeared more since Genm used them to his advantage to defeat Shredder, now to answer the reviews:"Guest the immortal thing only works with the survive cards and I won't say when, those abilities like the teleport and feathers are appart of them so yeah, and dnagerous zombie don't worry he'll be fine."**


	9. Chapter 9 Notes from the Underground

**Chapter 9 Notes from the Underground**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ex-aid or TMNT**

Late at nigth Mitsuki was going to visit the turtles to see how they were doing, he walks around the sewers but feel something watching him, he then picks up the pace and reaches the lair.

When he entered he sees the group at a table and asked:"hey guys what's going on?"

They looked at him in surprise and Leo said:"Mitsuki did you see anything on the way here?"

"Well I felt someone was watching me so I ran here as fast as I could."Mitsuki said.

"Yes, we have a creature around the sewers so it's dangerous for you to come."Venus said.

"Yes and I just found out the creature was able to melt through stone."Donatello said.

"So we were about to go on a fact finding mission, wanna come?"Leo asked.

"Yeah, let me just."Mitsuki takes out the gamer driver and puts it on his waist, he then takes out his gashat.

MIGHTY ACTION X!

"Henshin."he then inserts the gashat on the driver.

**GASHAT! LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME! MUTCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?! I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

He then becamen Kamen Rider Ex-aid level 1.

"Okay but can you just go to the next form instead of that one."Raph said.

"Okay fine, dai heshin."Ex-aid opens it.

**GACHAN! LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!**

Ex-aid was now level 2"Now let's go."

"Good luck, my children."Splinter said and they start to leave.

"Yes my brothers, good luck."Mikey said but then Raph and Ex-aid drag him.

After they got the stuff they needed they arrived at a hole that a monster did, they went inside it one by one, Mikey tried to sneak off but Ex-aid grabbed him."get back here."he then drags him inside.

They then arrived at a abandoned subway tunnel and the turtles took out flashlights to see.

"What is this place?"Raph said.

"Theres a whole network of abandoned subway tunnels from the early 1900's down here."Donatello said.

"Yes, I heard that an accident happen that was forced to close."Ex-aid said.

"Yeah I wonder why?"Mikey said.

"You hear that creaking these old supports should have given out a long time ago."Donatello said.

"Well we just need to be careful."Ex-aid said.

They continued foward and they pass through a tunnel, it was empty and Leo asked."any sign of the creatures tracks."then he saw one on the floor."guys."then they all saw the footprint.

"Nope nothing let's go home."Mikey said and Venus shakes her head.

"Why must my brother be afraid of monster."Venus said.

They then went foward making Mikey give up and follow them, the ceiling then starts to give up and Ex-aid said:"everyone be still, or were going to be crushed."Mikey then starts to sneeze but Raph covers his mouth.

"Not a sound, got it."Raph said.

"I got it."Mikey sai while holding his nose, but then he sneezed making a part of the ceiling collapse.

"Raph for crying out loud."Raph said.

"I should bring you medication if this happens."Ex-aid said.

"Hey how am I supposed to stop, a huge grotesque quite horrifying monster."Mikey said looking behind them.

They all looked back to see a giant rock monster going towards them and it roared.

The ceiling then starts to fall appart and they ran for it, they then saw a exit and they jumped out of it and the ceiling covered it, then the place was dark.

"Does anyone have a better flashlight?"Ex-aid asked.

"Hold on a sec."Donatello then uses two crystals and made a light.

"You think that thing survived?"Raph said.

Mikey then looks at a scene and said:"forget about that, what about that I'm seeing."the guys look and they got shocked what they're looking.

Venus was on top of Ex-aid with her arms on the floor.

"Okay casanova, your trying to put your moves on our sis."Raph said.

"What?"Ex-aid then looks up to see her and they got up quickly."wow, I did not do that."

"Yeah right."Raph said while Venus was blushing.

"Come on guys you know I'm dating April."Ex-aid said.

"True, but maybe you shouldn't be in that kind of positions."Leo said.

They then went foward and pass through many different rocky terrain, one time a giant boulder was coming towards them but Ex-aid was able to break it with his breaker, they then arrive at a lab and they looked around the place, Ex-aid sees the many devices and said."this is a genetic lab."

"He's right, all this stuff is used for geneteic alteration."Donatello said.

"But who could use this place, this type of genetic mutations are barbaric."Ex-aid said.

Mikey then steps back and activates a sensor causing a alamr to go off, they all look at him and said:"Mikey."

Then a machine that had a crystal glowed, it sent a force field at them pushing everyone back.

"This machine is some kind of defensive system."Ex-aid said.

"We need to find away to stop it."Leo said.

"Yeah before were pancakes."Mikey said.

Donatello sees the objects not being affected and said:"only living tissue is getting pushed back so someone throw somehting at the machine."

Venus then throws one of her fans making it slash the machine turning it off.

"That was too close."Venus said.

Then a screen got turned on and they went towards it to see the symbol of the foot.

"The Foot Symbol."Donatello said.

"Great every problem we see is always with them."Raph said.

Then they saw the experiments that the foot did to many people they were able to capture, seeing the experiments they did made Mitsuki mad since those were innocent people that they turned into monsters, they were no better then Shocker.

After it ended Ex-aid said:"those monsters."

"Which ones?"Mikey asked.

"The Foot of course, they turned those innocent people into somehting else by force, how could they do such a thing."Ex-aid said.

"It must be hard for you to see."Leo said and he nodded.

Then they heard a roar and Mikey said:"so theres always one guy in a monster movie who freaks because he can't take the pressure and I'm going to do an impression of him right now and it goes something like this get me out of here."Mikey then runs away.

"Not that I would ever agree with him but he's got a point."Raph said.

"Agreed, funs over let's go."Leo said and they ran towards the exit.

They went outside only to stop, they saw the wall melt and from it came three different monsters, one blue humanoid bug one, the bulky one and a red scorpion looking one.

"Looks lie were not getting out without a fight."Ex-aid said and they took out they're weapons.

They then went back to the lab while monsters chased after them, they they fought, Ex-aid fought the blue one while the others faced the rest, Ex-aid was didging it's attacks and it's acid spit, he jumped over a spir to see it melt the floor, he then hits it with the breaker knocking it back, he then hits the b button a few times and then hits stronger attacks to push it back, he sees the others getting thrown around but the others and then blue monsters tackles it to the ground.

"You will not take us away."it said confusing him.

Then he kicks it away and then realized it."STOP!"everyone stopped to look at him."do you think were working for someone else?"

"Yes, you work for the one that is after us."Blue monster said.

"You got it all wrong we just came here because you were near our lair."Leo said.

"I see, we thought you worked for the one that was after us because of those crystals, we felt they're energy."Blue monster said.

"No you got it all wrong, were not with the one after you, in fact I'm doctor."Ex-aid said.

"A doctor?"it said surprised.

"Yes, so can you tell us your name?"Ex-aid asked.

"I am Quarry, and these are Razorfist and Stonebiter."Quarry said.

"No, not the names they gave you, your real names."Ex-aid said.

"I, I can't remember, our minds have deteriorated greatly since the mutation."Quarry said then the heard an alarm."no."Quarry goes to the controls."they have breached the security system and sounded an alarm, the forcefield won't work."

Ex-aid then sees more monsters coming towards them, he then sees something glowing and kicks a machine to reveal a item.

"What is that?!"Quarry said suprised.

"Maybe somthing that can help."Donatello said.

Ex-aid then grabs it.

**EMISSION!**

Then it made a bright light making eveyrone close they're eyes while the other monsters ran from the light.

The light stopped and Ex-aid said:"man were lucky with the items sometimes, when I'm in battle I see some bad ones."

"Well good thing we got that one."Leo said.

"The light blinded them, they will come back later when they have recovered."Quarry said."We need a new crystal, but we don't want to go down, since there is someone there hunting us."

"We'll go too since were the ones that trashed your machine."Raph said and they all agreed.

Mikey tries to run but Raph pulls him back.

They went down to the underground and Ex-aid looks to see a spiral pillar so they walked down, he saw a big slide and they fall down to it, he was able to land but the others fall to the ground.

"Okay next time warn us for anything like this."Ex-aid said and he sees the monsters climbing through the walls.

Some time late they arrived at the catacombs and Ex-aid sees the monuments there."aren't these the same markings in your home?"

"Yes they are, strange, I even sense something powerful near."Venus said.

They went inside and found one on the wall.

"Good this crystal will do, we don't need to travel any deeper."Quarry said and goes to take it.

"Guys."Mikey got they're attention and they saw a giant spider coming towards them.

"Run."Leo said and they went foward.

"But that leads to."Quarry didn't finish.

"We don't have time."Leo said and they went towards a door.

Donatello sees a hole and puts the crystal there and tries to open it.

"Hurry up, theres more coming."Ex-aid said.

Donatello then turns the crystal around and it opened the door.

"Guys it's opened."Donatello said but then something caught him making him vanish.

"Donatello."Venus said shocked.

"He's gone, like the others."Quarry said.

"Donnie, Donnie."Raph calls out to him.

"Raph get away from there."Leo said.

The Spider goes towards but but the same bola like weapon caught making it vanish, then Razor fist was fighting a blue monster but they both got caught.

"Razorfist!"Ex-aid said.

"Leo what the shell is going on?"Mikey said.

Stonebiter was fighting a Scorpion monster, Quarry tries to help but gets knokced back, then they saw the same weapon catch Stonebiter.

"Stonebiter, no!"Raph said.

"Hurry go inside."Ex-aid said and they ran in, Ex-aid takes out the crystal and the door closed.

They went foward and then found a city that made Quarry scared.

"No, this is a necropolis, a city of the dead."Quarry said.

"A city of the dead makes me more scared then the monsters."Mikey said.

"Look we need to go there since they snatched one of our own."Leo said.

"And were going to tear it down just to find them."Raph said.

"But for a city of the dead it feels strange."Venus said.

"Well let's go."Ex-aid said and they went down the road, they then found a machine.

"We can use that."Leo said.

"Oh no I'm not going inside it."Raph said.

Then they heard the monster coming towards and that made them run inside, Ex-aid put the crystal on the controls making it move.

While moving the monsters jumped on top of it and start to punch it but then they got caught too making them vanish, but the the vehicle got damaged too much making them fall.

When they crashed Ex-aid saw that Quarry got burried by a pile of rubble.

"Quarry!"But then Quarry comes out melting the rocks.

"We were made to survive anything."Quarry said.

They then continued and Leo saw the symbols on the city."the same symbols again, just like back in our place."

"And by the looks of it this city has been down here for a very long time."Raph said.

"We need to find the others fast, maybe I find a cure to help you and your friends."Ex-aid said looking at Quarry who smiled.

"Thank you."Quarry said.

"Hey guys look what I found."Leo said finding a few over bikes.

"I prefer mine."Ex-aid said.

"Yeah me too."Raph said.

They then used them with Quarry ridding Ex-aid, then they stopped and Leo said:"wait I think is saw someone."he then goes inside.

"Leo don't."Venus warned him but then they saw a flash.

"Leo."the turtles went inside while Ex-aid stayed with Quarry, then they came out.

"He's gone."Raph said.

"Look."Quarry points foward and they saw a cloaked guy staring at them before he vanished."it's him."

"I'll ge thim for that."Raph goes chasing after him.

"Raph no."Venus follows him.

They then vanished into the mist.

"Oh no, we better go after them."MIkey said.

"Agreed."Ex-aid said and they saw Quarry was gone.

Ex-aid shakes his head and he pulls Quarry out of the shadows."let's go."

They used the bikes again and then found Raph and Venus's bikes there alone.

"They're gone."Mikey said.

Ex-aid looks around and then sees the man on top of a pillar."I'll get you for this."

Mikey then goes towards him on a ramp with Ex-aid following but the Quarry got scared and jumps off."Quarry."

He then sees he was about to go through a wall and crashes through it, he then lands inside a building and was dazed, then he saw someone walking towards him and it was Venus.

"Venus."Ex-aid said surprised.

"Mitsuki, good that you were able to find us, the man we were after is actually trying to heal them."Venus said picking him up.

"What?"Ex-aid said.

After some time Mitsuki turned back to normal and walks with Venus, he then saw many of the monsters that got caught, they looked like they were frozen and to his surprise Quarry got caught too.

He then arrives at a room with a big fire there, he waits and then the others came with the guy who had his hood down.

"Guys."Mitsuki said.

"Glad to see your alright."Donatello said.

"So what's this about healing them?"Mitsuki asked.

"As we speak, the power of the cavern crystal moon is infusing them with regenerative energy."High Mage said pointing at the ceiling with the crystal."they're bodies are being genetically reversed back to who they once were."

"I see."Mitsuki said and he then gets up looking at it while moving around.

The High Mage then told him about the origin of his people, how they lived underground for a long time, his people also made the lair but then they all died away leaving him as the only surviving member.

"So that is why I must return those poor people back to normal, only then they can help me repopulate the city."High Mage said shocking Mitsuki who was close to the door.

"Well I wouldn't count on that, they all have lives waiting for them on the surface, families, friends."Leo said.

"No, they will stay, they must."High Mage said.

"Well I'm sure they they'll be grateful but."Leo didn't fnish.

"I refuse to let this city die, there's so much to pass on, they must stay and so must you."High Mage said.

"I knew it."Mitsuki said backing away and they look at him."your not doing this for you own kindess your being selfish, I would rather heal them myself."he then leaves towards the others.

"Mitsuki."Leo said.

They went to help him but then High Mage mage trapped them using his crystal to control the rocks, Mitsuki runs towards Quarry's prison and takes out the Gashacon Bugvisor II that he brought in case of a extra weapon, he uses the chainsaw mode.

"I'll cut your free."Mitsuki said but then he gets tripped by the ground making him let of the Gashacon Bugvisor II and from his coat came a gashat that lands next to Quarry along with the bugvisor II, the Gashat was the Toki Meki Crisis one.

Mitsuki looks to see his foot being caught by the floor as a snake and then he sees the High Mage walking towards him."Listen to my offer doctor Kira, I will grant you a great position in this city, you can live to become it's greatest doctor."

"No, I would rather die, theres someone waiting for me on the outside and I will never allow you to use them."Mitsuki said.

Then the Gashat talked in a girl's voice.

**I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

They then looked at it.

**I'M A KAMEN RIDER! ****I'M A KAMEN RIDER! ****I'M A KAMEN RIDER! ****I'M A KAMEN RIDER! I'M A POPPY PIPOPAPO!**

The Gashat then sent a energy to the Bugvisor and it shoots the virus at Quarry.

"NO!"High Mage said.

Then the virus starts to infect Quarry, then something happened Quarry glowed white and a energy version of it get's pushed away and it starts roaring, then a pink energy looking woman wearing a dress and hat came out, she then takes out a knife and fork and makes them bigger to slash at the monster destroying it, she then turns around to Quarry and jumps a bit before hopping towards it.

Then inside the mind of Quarry she was in her human form being a woman with short blue hair, she then opens her eyes and looks around."where am I?"she was in some kind of white room with red lines and balloons everywhere.

Then the stage light's up and from it came Poppy with her dress and pink hair dancing around, she then sees her and smiles."Hi Sydney."

"You know me?"Sydney asked confused.

"Yeah."Poppy nods."I was sent to your body, so when the virus infected you I was able to enter and destroy that other side of you, now we can be best friends."She then holds her arms out.

"So your not human."Sydney said and she shakes her head.

"No, I'm what's called a bugster."Poppy said.

She then walks towards Sydner who said:"looks like I'll never be fully human."she looks down a bit sad.

Poppy saw that look and said:"Sulk."she got sad too."alright I'll go."she then turns around to leave but then Sydney grabs her arm surprising her.

Sydney smiled and said:"but you did heal me, so I don't mind if you stay."

Poppy blinks a few times and then smiled."yay."she then hugs Sydney who got surprised but hugs her back and they spin around while laughing.

Then on the outside Sydney's body glowed pink and the prison was broken freeing her, she then spins around and Poppy's voice was heard:"costume change."she then stops with her arm in the air, she was now Poppy but she had Sydney's face."ding."

They got surprised with Mitsuki being more shocked since he didn't expect Poppy herself to come back.

"Who are you?"High Mage asked.

"I am Poppy Pipopapo, and I came here to help my new friends."Poppy said.

"Then you must stay too as well, you can become the one that keeps them happy."High Mage said.

"No."She puts her arms in a x formation."I will not stay in this place and neither will Sydney."she then picks up the visor and gashat with the buckle appearing on her waist."I will give you a popapipu-penality."she then put's the visor on her waist.

**GASHAN!**

She then points her gashat up and presses the button.

**TOKI MEKI CRISIS!**

Then the screen and jingle appear, she then presses the buggle driver's button starting the standby, she then spins around and stops."henshin."she then insert the gashat.

**GASHAT! **

Then she presses the switch on top.

**BUGGLE UP! DREAMING GIRL! (WOW!) KOI NO SIMULATION! OTOME WA ITSUMO TOKI MEKI CRISIS! (WOW!)**

Then Poppy was now Kamen Rider Poppy with the blue eyes shocking High Mage and she said:"I am Kamen Rider Poppy."she then did her pose.

"No way."Mitsuki said.

She then jump towards him, High mage uses the crystal to catch her but she dodges the earth's attacks and kicks one of the stones away, she then appears in front of him and starts to punch and kick him multiple times, she then takes the crystal and kicks him away.

She then breaks it and pressed the B button.

**KIMEWAZA! CRITICAL CREWS-AID!**

She then spins around with her hearts and a colorful twister, she then goes around him hitting him multiple times with hearts too, then he explodes sending him towards a wall, he gets up slowly and sees Poppy with his bolas.

"Take this."Poppy spins them around and throws them at High mage trapping him making him get stuck."that was for hurting my friends."

"Hey a little help."Mitsuki said and she looks at him.

"Oh."she then runs and breaks the stone freeing him.

"Now let's go free the others."Mitsuki said and she nods.

They then arrive at the room to see them stuck.

"Hey Mitsuki who's the girl?"Mikey asked.

Poppy transforms back and said:"I am Poppy."she then puts fingers on her cheek."now let me help."she then goes to cut them off.

"Hey thanks."Donatello said.

"So where did she come from?"Raph asked.

"She's also Quarry."Mitsuki said surprising them.

"Quarry's a girl."Mikey said.

"Yes."Poppy then spins around to reveal Sydney with her dress.

"Whoa, I'll have to get used to that."Sydney said.

"We'll have to talk about this later, now let's go free the others."Mitsuki said and they nodded.

"But why am I wearing this dress?"Sydney said.

"I think maybe you were naked."Mitsuki said making her blush.

"Oh, I see, well good thing she left it for me."Sydney said.

They were able to heal them with the machine and they were all human, they then went towards the exit but then guy that was Stonebiter when he touched the shadows his upper half reverted back making the guys pull him back.

"He transformed back."Sydney said.

Mitsuki thinks what happened and said:"of course, the crystal it said it was healing most of you, stray too far and you'll revert back."

"So we can't leave his city, he got what he wanted."Sydney said.

"No, Sydney your healed, remember."Mitsuki said making her remember, she then tries it and when her arm touches the shadows showing that she was fine.

"Well it's better to have cooky girl in you then be a monster."Mikey said.

"But I can't leave them."Sydney said.

"No."the former razorfist said."Sydney you should take this chance, don't let your new friend be stuck in here too."

She thinks about it and nodded.

"Me and Donatello will help find a cure I promisse."Mitsuki said and they nodded.

The group then leaves the city and goes back to the sewers, on the way back to the lair they were pulled to the side and saw Splinter.

"Quiet."he then points to the side to see the foot ninjas walking around.

"Them again, they must be trying to find the lair."Mitsuki said.

"We can't go back, without endangering it."Splinter said and he looks at Sydney."who is she?"

"A friend, but don't worry I know a place."Mitsuki said.

They then arrive at his house with April and they got in, she wa surprised to see them all.

"Hey April I hope you don't mind them staying for a bit since trouble."Mitsuki said.

"It's okay I don't mind."April then sees Sydney."who's your new friend?"

"This is Sydney she decided to stay because of her friend."Mitsuki said confusing her.

"I'll show you."Sydney then spins around and becomes Poppy."hi."

"Well that's new."April said.

"Yeah, we'll explain what happened."Mitsuki said.

"Well who's up for pizza."Mikey said and they went to celebrate.

"I want some."Poppy said and April chuckle at them.

**Note:Poppy's here, surprising isn't it, she just needed a new body so Sydney got the virus and took her has a host, I had this for a long time and I hope you enjoy seeing her agaon, Sydney's healed from the mutation and will be staying with the group since she's now a Kamen Rider with Poppy.**


	10. Chapter 10 The King and Dragon

**Chapter 10 The King and Dragon**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ex-aid or TMNT**

After few days the turtles, Splinter and Sydney were appart of April and Mitsuki's home to hide from the foot for some time, they were now in the living room with Donatello using a scanner on Poppy who was sitting on a chair.

"How long will this take?"Poppy was getting impatient.

"Just a few more seconds."Donatello said then his scanner told him the answer."amazing, it seems the energy caused a reaction that altered her dna to make a being to inhabit her body."

The guys were around and they blinked.

"Can you say that in english?"Mikey said.

"She got infected with a virus that made Poppy."Donatello said.

"Know I get it."Mikey said.

"Wait if it's a virus how did you get that Mitsuki?"April asked.

"Well I didn't know it would do that I just wanted to free Sydney."Mitsuki said.

"But the real question is who made it?"Leo said.

"I know."Poppy said making them look at her."the Bugster virus was made during the Y2K incident."that made April gasp.

"Y2K but that was just a glitch, no one got hurt."April said.

"No but instead of doing something crazy."Poppy then gets up with her arms in the air."it made the Bugster virus which made many of us life, I'm different than the rest since the last ones were more monster."she then made like a scary face.

"So a computer glitch made these Bugsters instead."Donatello said.

"Wait a minute if your a bugster and can use those Gashats what about Mitsuki?"Leo said and they all look at him.

"Well one way would be having dna of a bugster but I think Mitsuki has a bugster inside of him."Poppy said shocking them.

"What, your telling me our friend as one of those freaks."Raph said.

That made Poppy gasp and pout."sulk."

"Come on don't be mean to her."Mikey said.

"Mitsuki is that true?"April asked worried about him.

Mitsuki was stunned and said:"I don't know, maybe when I used Ex-aid I might have gotten one."

"Well not all bugsters are bad so maybe yours isn't one as well."Poppy said.

"Well she does have a point, she did save us."Venus said.

"Well how about we talk about this later since we have all much to think."Mitsuki said.

"Yes, but remember one must deal with what troubles them before it comes back to haunt them."Splinter said.

"I see, hey Poppy can Syndey come out since she might want to be out too."Mitsuki said.

"Okay."Poppy then spins around and Sydney came back wearing a blue shirt and pants.

"I heard."Sydney said.

"Don't worry, I'll just figure out who is the Bugster later."Mitsuki said and she was worried along with Venus.

They then heard the door bell and Mitsuki said:"I'll get it."the turtles and Splinter hide.

He then opens the door and came a delivery man."Chinese take out 14, 95 sir."

Mitsuki got surprised but then realized who order."of course, hey April can you pass my my wallet."

"Sure."April then picks it up from the table and gives it to him.

He then takes out the money and gives it to him."here you go, and heres a tip."

"Thank you sir."guy then leaves them the bag and Mitsuki closed the door.

He then sees everyone back and said:"your order."

"That's me and Don."Mikey said and he gives them the bag,

They then took out two boxes leaving a third.

"Who's that one?"April asked.

"Oh Poppy wanted some."Sydney said and she takes it.

"It's like a went from dating to becoming a mother over night."April said.

"Tell me about it."Splinter said.

"Well I'm in the showers."Raph said and he walks away.

After some time later Mitsuki and April were sitting on the couch while Sydney was eating, Donatello was fixing a device while Raph was taking his shower.

Then he comes out and said."yo Donnie can you do something about the hot water, turtle can't even get a decent shower in this joint."

"Been there done that."Donatello said.

"Well go there and do it again."Raph said.

"Why is it always me, why don't you ask Mikey to fix something once in a while."Donatello said and they look at him relaxing on a chair eating chips.

"How about I help you."Mitsuki said.

"Okay fine."Donatello said and they go together.

"I appreciate it guys, but keep an eye out for Kirby."April said.

"I know I won't let Don scare him away."Mitsuki said.

"Hey."Donatello said.

They then arrive at the basement going down the stairs, they then rached the floor and they looked around for a light.

"I know theres a light around here somewhere."Donatello then finds a cord and pulls it to light up the place.

They then saw a shadow and Mitsuki said:"what's that?"then they saw a giant monster with black skin and red eyes flying towards them.

They then dodge it and Donatello takes out his staff trying to hit but the monster runs away.

"What was that thing?"Donatello said.

"I wish I knew."Mitsuki said.

They then peeked around the corner to see it was gone.

"It's gone."Mitsuki said.

They then saw the door open with a light and Donatello goes towards it.

They peeked inside and saw Kirby sitting on his desk drawing.

"That's Kirby."Mitsuki said and they saw him draw a fly that came out of the paper.

"How did he do that?"Donatello got surprised along with Mitsuki.

They then open the door and the fly goes around them but then it vanish.

Kirby then sees Don and said:"green monster I don't remember drawing you."

"You didn't."Mitsuki said.

"Oh mister Mistsuki, looks like you saw it."Kirby said.

"Yeah, and this is my friend Donatello, so how did you do it?"Mitsuki asked.

"Well it was this."he showed them a crystal that was tied up to his pencil."this crystal brings everything I draw to life."

"Crystals, it had to be crystals."Donatello said.

"What do you mean?"Kriby asked.

"It's nothing, we just had problems with crystals before."Mitsuki said.

"You should try it, here let met find you a clean page."Kirby then opens his sketch book.

"Say doesn't my appearance freak you out a little."Donatello asked.

"Fella since my sketches started leaping off the page I seen freakier believe me."Kirby said.

"True."Mitsuki said."so where did you find that crystal?"

"I found it in a pile of coal of all places and accidentally discovered what it could do."Kirby then offers the pencil"here draw something."

Donatello takes it and said."this is too good to pass up."he then starts to draw something."but I'm afraid a stick person is the best I can do."

"Don't worry it takes a few years if practice before you can really have fun, but not a bad stick guy though."Kirby said and they saw his drawing.

"There finish."Donatello said and the stick guy comes out jumping to the other side, he starts to jump, it caused mischief and then it goes up to Mitsuki and kicks him.

"Ow, okay I'll crush you."Mitsuki said and it steps away and vanishes.

"It's gone."Donatello said.

"They all do, everything I draw vanishes except one thing."Kirby then goes to something that was covered up."it's something I drew a long time, it didn't go away."he then takes of the cover to reveal a portal.

"Wait a portal."Mitsuki said.

Donatello then sticks his hand in and it goes through."incredible."

"Hey be careful."Kirby warned him and Donatello goes inside."Don, Don can you hear me."

Then he comes out."guys you gotta see what's on the other side of this thing."

"Okay but we gotta ba careful."Mitsuki said and Kirby nodded.

"Let me just grab my sketchbook."Kirby takes it and they went inside.

They then arrive at a a fantasy looking dimension and Mitsuki said."what is this place, it's like a fantasy world."

"And it looks familiar."Kirby then take sout his book to show it."looks I drew it, I drew it all."

"So this is where they all go."Mitsuki said.

"Incredible."Donatello said he then sees a monster from the book."Kirby check out that weirdp it looks like one of the monsters from your book."

"It is, I remember drawing him."Kirby said.

"It's ignoring us."Mitsuki said and it leaves.

"Come on."Kirby said and they followed it.

They then saw a army of monsters going towards a city with a group of warriors procting a bridge.

"Brace yourselves."a warrior said.

"Those guys are going to get ripped appart."Kirby said.

"We have to stop them."Mitsuki takes out the gamer driver and puts it on his waist.

He then takes out the gashat.

**MIGHTY ACTION X!**

The screen appeared surprising Kirby."Henshin." he then inserts it on the driver.

**GASHAT! LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME! MUTCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?! I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

Ex-aid was now in level 1"dai henshin."then he opens the driver.

**GACHAN! LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!**

He then goes into level 2 form and charges at the monsters.

"Well Mitsuki is a super hero."Kirby said.

"I better help him."Donatello said and he goes to help Ex-aid.

The warriors waited but then they saw Ex-aid jump in front of them and charges at the monsters.

**GASHACON BREAKER!**

He then summons his hammer and starts to hit each of the monsters away with it, Donatello then jumps to his side and helps out hitting them with the staff.

"What new strange creature and warrior are they?"the leader said.

They then hit many of them away and prepared to fight the rest.

"To arms."hammer guy said and they all charged with Ex-aid and Don doing the same.

They then hit them away with all of they're strenght and the monsters then retreated.

"We kicked monster butt."Donatello said and Kirby goes up to them.

"Wow guys, you got some moves, I never seen anything like that, except maybe in the comics."Kirby said.

"Hail to you strangers."leader said and they look at them.

"Hail."Ex-aid said.

"Your both welcome here, we few are what stand against the darknessm the creatures you helped us defeat, we owe you our gratitude."leader said."but we must prepare they will return."

"Then we will help, I am Kamen Rider Ex-aid a warrior of justice."Ex-aid said.

"Then sir Ex-aid it's a honor to have you at our side."Leader said."but they will come back in greater numbers, more than we can possibly defend against, and with force we may lose the bridge and with it our city, I cannot bear to think of the dark powers destroying our wonderous city, our loved ones, our families, those monsters they will estory everything."

"We won't let that happen."Donatello said.

"We'll do everything we can to stop them."Kirby said.

"Right."Ex-aid said.

"Sire, here they come, thousands of them."hammer guy said and they saw a army of them.

"You just had to draw that many."Ex-aid said to Kirby.

"Yeah I have habbit of draring a lot."Kirby said.

"Well let's stop them."Ex-aid and the warriors charge at them.

They start to push them back with some having a hard time, Ex-aid was hitting them away and then many start to dog pile him, they then start to hit him multiple times making sparks fly out and then his health meter was dropping, he then remembers what will happen and sees images of the city getting destroyed and he then got angry, his eyes glowed and then it sent a shockwave pushing them away, they all then saw him glow and then a blue energy came out and goes next to him, the Taddle Quest gashat goes to it and then forms Kamen Rider Brave.

"Wow, it made a copy."Donatello said surprised.

Ex-aid looks at Brave and he looks back at him, Ex-aid thinks that this might be his bugster taking Brave's form and asked:"will you help me?"

Brave nodded and they charge at the monsters, they start to hit them away with they're weapons and Ex-aid sees Kirby making a big machine with two arms and a big mouth that starts to eat the monsters.

"Hey what do you think?"Kirby asked.

"Pretty cool."Ex-aid said and Donatello jumps to his side and knocks another monster.

"Guys looks."Donatello points and they see the monsters going towards the city.

"Oh no."Ex-aid said and he looks at Brave hitting the monsters with his sword, then he got an idea."I got."he then jumps next to Kirby."let me draw something."

"Alright."Kirby gives him the pencil and book and Ex-aid starts to draw something fast.

"Let's hope he can help."Ex-aid said and then a gashat glowed and sent a green energy to the city.

A little girl with long brown hair wearing dress was watching the monsters come towards her, her mother that had red hair picks her up and they ran, she then trips and sees the monsters coming towards them but then the energy appears in front of them stopping the monsters, the energy then forms a shape and from it came Graphite in his human form.

He then looks back at the mother and daughter who stared at him surprised and he said:"you monsters are just mindless beasts with no honor, it will be a pleasure taking you out."he then takes out the bug visor and presses the red button."Cultivate."he then inserts it on the handle on his right hand.

**INFECTION!**

Then he starts to transform.

**LET'S GAME! BAD GAME! DEAD GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?! THE BUGSTER!**

Graphite then transforms into his green bugster form surprising the mother while the girl was amazed, Graphite then charges at them with his Graphite Fang, he then slashes the monsters sending them fly away to the ground.

Everyone then saw the monsters crash and Graphite teleports in front of the bridge.

"What matter of creature is that?"Leader said.

""I'm the dragon warrior of Drago Knight Hunter Z, Graphite!"Graphite said.

"It worked."Ex-aid said since he drew Graphite with the bugvisor.

"Looks like your friend is going to help us, I got an idea."Kirby takes the book and starts to sketch.

Ex-aid then jumps to Graphites side and he looks at him.

"Your Ex-aid."Graphite said surprising him since he didn't expect him to have his memories."I can sense your not the same one but I'll help out."

"Thank you."Ex-aid said and Brave goes to they're side along with Donatello.

"It seems you made your own monster to help."Donatello said.

"Yeah now get ready."Ex-aid said since the monsters were charging at them.

They then posed together with they're weapons and charge back at them, they all start to hit them away with they're weapons with Ex-aid hitting them over the head with his hammer, Brave slashing at them, Donatello hitting them with his staff and Graphite his Graphite fang.

"Now take this Dragon Fang of Rage."Graphite charges his weapon with lightning and then slashes at the air making an x and sends it to a group of monsters making them explode.

"It's done."Kirby said.

Then the monsters start to get chains and metal binding trapping them, the warriors cheered since they all won and Brave then vanishes and goes inside of Ex-aid.

"Thank you mighty sorcerer, your welcomed to our land and our homes."leader said to Kirby.

"Gee thanks."Kirby said.

Leader then looks at Graphite."sir Graphite it's a honor to have you here to help us, your are also welcomed to join our home."

Graphite gets surprised and looks at Ex-aid.

"You don't have to be bad, in fact you can do a lot more good."Ex-aid said.

Graphite thinks about it and said to the leader:"it would be my honor."

"Well I think it's time to go."Ex-aid said.

"Wait."Graphite said."can I see the Dragon Knight gashat?"

Ex-aid nodded and shows him, then Graphite taps it sending a bit of energy."there now you can have better control just make sure not to go berserk."

"I will."Ex-aid said.

The group then leaves back to the portal.

"You know I wish we had more time to see this place."Kirby said but then the portal starts to close.

"Oh no."Ex-aid then jumps first and comes out."come on."

"Don you go first."Kirby said.

Ex-aid then pushes Don in but then the portal starts to shrink and Kirby pushes him in allowing Donatello to escape.

"Kirby."they then looked at the portal and it closed making them sad.

They then saw a paper air plane land next to them, they opened it to reveal Gaphite's drawing with a note."guys life at best is bittersweet, see ya around pals - Kirby."

"I hope he's happy there with Graphite."Ex-aid said and Donatello nods.

Back in the fantasy world Graphite was back in his human form looking over the bridge inside the city, then he feels a tug on his pants and looks down to see the little girl from before.

"Mister Graphite wanna come and eat with me and a mommy?"she asked.

He then looks at see the mother looking at them and he said."sure."he made her smile and she holds his hand.

They walk with the mother who smiled too, the girl holds both her mother and Graphite's hands and Graphite smiled since he found a new home.

**Note:Graphite came back, he's now living in the fantasy world that Kirby made and got a happy ending, he will come back later along with the warriors and now to answer a review:"Guest will heres one Graphite is back for Parado well I can't reveal if he appears or not."**


	11. Chapter 11 The Unconvincing Turtle Titan

**Chapter 11 The Unconvincing Turtle Titan**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ex-aid or TMNT**

In the middle of the night there was a building on fire, many firemen were there to stop the fire but they saw a little girl inside the building.

"Oh no."the captain said and the parents tried to go but he stopped them."stand back."

Flying through the sky was the hero Silver Sentry and he was going to help the little girl but then he stopped when he saw something.

A pink tornado flies towards the building and then it stops in the sky, then it dispersed to reveal it was Kamen Rider Poppy and she lands on the window."hi there."she then grabs the girl and jumps to the ground.

The girl then runs up to her parents."mommy, daddy."she then hugs them.

"My baby,"the mother said.

They then saw the building explode and they heard a sound.

**SHAKARIKI SPORTS!**

They looked behind to see Ex-aid on top of the building with the Shakariki sports gashat and he inserts it.

**GASHAT!**

"Dai dai dai henshin."then he opens the driver.

**GACHAN! LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X! A CACHA! SHAKARKI! SHAKARIKI! BA BA! SHAKA TO RIKI TO SHAKARIKI SPORTS!**

The bike appears and attaches to him kaing Ex-aid go into level 3 and then inserts the gashat on the slot holder.

**KIMEWAZA! SHAKARKI! CRITICAL STRIKE!**

He then throws the wheels making them spin around absorbing the fire with them and they dispersed them before returning to Ex-aid.

Everyone cheered with Ex-aid jumping next to Poppy."well good thing we got here on time."he then looks at the people."it's alright everyone, now if you excuse us."he then grabs Poppy's hand and they left.

"Bye bye."Poppy said and waves at them while they jumped at the buildings.

The little girl waves at them and said:"bye miss hero."

"That was fun."Poppy said.

"Yeah I know, you wanted to be a hero but we shouldn't give out too much attention."Ex-aid said.

"That was impressive."they looked up to see the Silver Sentry in the sky.

"Hey your the Silver Sentry."Ex-aid said since he saw the news about him.

"I saw what you did and it was a good thing you saved that little girl, who are you two?"Silver Sentry asked.

"I am Kamen Rider Ex-aid."Ex-aid said.

"And I am Kamen Rider Poppy."she then poses.

Silver Sentry looks at her and then asks Ex-aid:"is she always like this?"

"Yes, she's energetic."Ex-aid said.

"I can see it, still you both showed what it takes to be a hero so maybe we'll see each other again."Silver Sentry then flies away and they waved at him.

"Visit us sometime."Poppy said.

"Now let's go back home."Ex-aid and she nodded.

After they came back Mitsuki saw Mikey at the living room and he said."dude that was awesome, you managed to stop the fire."

"Thanks, me and Poppy managed to save that little girl too."Mitsuki said.

"We were great."Poppy was dancing around."wanna hear me sing?"

"No!"The guys said.

"Sulk."they made her sad.

"I mean maybe it's better you rest for a bit Poppy you worked hard so I thinks it better you let Sydney rest too."Donatello said.

She looks at them giving her a smile with Raph saying in his mind: take the bait.

"Okay."She smiled and spins around letting Sydney appear.

"You guys should be nicer to her."Sydney said.

"Hey we don't want our ears to bleed."Raph said.

It was the truth, while Poppy might sing well with music but wiithout it it hurts them.

"Say where's April?"Mitsuki asked.

"She went out."Venus said."she said she needed a few things."

"Well okay."Mitsuki goes to talk with Sydney.

"Man I wish I could be like them, going around and save others while not hidding in the shadows."

"Mikey you know that we can't we are ninjas."Leo said.

"Yes, so don't go thinking about that, Mitsuki and Poppy's suits hide they're image so they would be safe."Venus said.

"I know."Mikey said.

Donatello was working on the gashat and he made one being the Player Time."well I was able to make these, it will be a long time before I can figure out how to make the rest of Mistuki's stuff work."

Mikey looks at the table to see the gashat and grins, he then passes by with his arms behind his head, he then swipes it and walks away.

Donatello takes off his goggles and looks at the table."wheres the gashat?"they rest of the turtles look at him confused.

Mitsuki was talking with Sydney in her room and she said:"I'm worried about them."

"Your friends back in the underground."Mitsuki said and she nodded."don't worry, I'll find a way to cure them, they'll come out of there I promisse."he puts a hand on her shoulder making her smile.

"Mitsuki."he looks at the door to see Venus."we might have some trouble."

"Alright."Mitsuki goes to talk to her.

"That was so cute."Poppy said to Sydney.

"What?"Sydney said confused.

"You seem to like each other."Poppy said.

"Of course he's my friend."Sydney said.

"No, I mean like like."Poppy said making her blush.

"What, that's impossible he has a girlfriend."Sydney said.

"Mou, then at least try."Poppy said.

Mitsuki was with Venus and he said:"okay what happened?"

"Mikey took one those gashats being a copy of the one Angel uses."Venus said surprising him.

"What, why did he do that?"Mitsuki said.

"He wants to be a hero like you and Poppy."Venus said.

"But he needs to learn what his true calling is."they saw Splinter come up to them."he needs to find it by himself."

"But still, I think I'll go check on him just in case."Mitsuki said.

Mikey was on top of a building holding the Gashat."alright now it's time to be a hero."he turns it around."now how does he do it."he then presses the button.

**PLAYER TIME!**

Then screen appeared behind him and he gets covered by the energy.

**ENTER THE GAME! RI-RIDING THE END!**

He then becomes a Ride Player but his was like altered to have his turtle form along with a shell on the back, his head like like his with the reide players face and he has the three fingers too.

"Wow."Mikey looks at him."man this is how Angel felt."he then gets an idea.

He then goes around and finds an alley he takes out a red cape and puts it around him making a hood, he puts a sticker on his chest that has two red T, he got grappling hook and puts it on his waist and got a shell like shield.

He then goes on top of the building and said:"today is the nigth where the Turtle Titan begins."he then chuckles."this is so cool."

He then jumps around the buildings and heard a scream."he then sees a woman getting her purse stollen."now it's my time"he then jumps towards the robber and kicks him to a wall, he got knocked out and Turtle Titan picks up the purse.

He then walks up to the lady and gave it back:"here you go."

She take sit back and said:"stay away."

"Hey looks I'm not the bad guy, I'm with Ex-aid and Poppy."Turtle Titan said.

"Ex-aid and Poppy wait those two new heroes."she said.

"Yeah, so see ya."He then leaves her making the woman confused.

He goes to an alley and said:"man that as great to be hero."he then heard a grunt and looks back to see Ex-aid in his level 2 form with his arms crossod."oh hey buddy."

"Mikey what are you doing, you can't just take a gashat and play hero."Ex-aid said.

"Oh come on, I just wanted to help people like you and Poppy."Turtle Titan said.

Before Ex-aid could say anything they saw a bus going fast on the streets, they then looked at it and it was hitting every car on the way.

"We need to stop it."Ex-aid said and takes out a gashat.

**BAKUSOU BIKE!**

He then inserts it on the slot holder making the bike appear, they jump on to it and he drives towards the bus.

Ex-aid goes as fast as he can and they stopped next to it, Turtle Titan then jumps inside the bus and goes inside.

He then sees the driver almost hitting the bank and Mikey drives it away."no one is going to break the bank tonight."he then tries the breaks but they didn't work."don't tell me you cut the breaks."the driver tries t push him away but the suit made Mikey stronger."have you lost it."thenhe saw the bug on the back of his neck."or I found it."he then takes it and it made the driver normal.

Ex-aid sees the bus about to to the pier and jumps in front of it."I need to stop it."he takes out a gashat.

**GEKITOTSU ROBOTS!**

He closes the driver and inserts the gashat.

**GASHAT! **

"Dai dai dai henshin."Ex-aid said opening the driver.

**GACHAN! LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X! A CACHA! BUTTOBASE! TOTSUGEKI! GEKITOTSU PUNCH! GEKITOTSU ROBOTS! **

He was in gekitotsu robots form and then braced himself, he then caught the bus while it tries to push him back, he tries to stop it but then the bus stopped and he looks behind it to see Silver Sentry.

"Sentry."He goe sup to him.

"It seems we meet agains Ex-aid."Silver Sentry said.

Turtle Titan then comes out and he said:"hey buddy look at this."he then sees Sentry."wow Silver Sentry."

"Friend of yours?"Silver Sentry asked Ex-aid.

"Yes."Ex-aid said.

"Wow, I always wanted to meet you, I'm Turtle Titan and I'm a superhero like you."he then shakes Silver Sentry's hand."well not exactly like you but I always admired your work."

"First night on the job?"Silver Sentry asked.

"Is it that obvious?"Turtle Titan asked.

"Look I admire you tenacity but if your not careful someone could get hurt."Silver Sentry said.

"Yeah I'm trying to help with that a bit."Ex-aid said."so what did you find?"

"Oh right I found this."Turtle Titan takes out the bug."I found this on the back of the guy's neck it's was making him do crazy stuff."

Silver Sentry takes it and said:"looks like thw work of my arch nemesis Dr. Malignus, you may have disabled it but it's still receiving a control signal."he then flies up and looks where the signal is. he then comes down and said:"and it's originating from that warehouse."

"Cool a superhero team up."Turtle Titan said.

"Looks Turtle Titan, I know your heart is in the right place but your way over your head, you need to keep your self safe and out of sight while I deal with Malignus."he then flies away.

"Okay I understand where he's going but not all of us can start without a first time."Ex-aid said.

"Then let's go help."Turtle Titan said.

"Okay but follow me."Ex-aid said and they sneeked towards the place.

They arrived at the place and jumped to the roof, they then look at the hole and jumped inside of it entering the lair, they then saw Dr. Malignus on his machine with gear connected by wires.

"It's over Dr. Malignus."Turtle Titan said.

"I don't think I had the pleasure of meeting you both."Dr. Malignus said.

"I'm Ex-aid."Ex-aid said.

"And I'm Turtle Titan and what have you done to Silver Sentry?"Turtle titan said.

"Why he's right here."Dr. Malignus points to his right and they saw him in the shadows.

"Oh there you are."Turtle Titan said.

"Wait."Ex-aid said and Silver Sentry charges at them.

They then got punched away and hit the wall.

"He got mind controlled as well."Ex-aid said and he looks at his life bar.

"No."Turtle Titan said.

"Oh yes, he is now under my control and there nothing he can do to stop from becoming the thing he hates the most a super villain, now destroy them."Dr. Malignus said and Silver Sentry punches them away.

tries to fight him off with Robots but Silver Sentry's strenght was able to push him back, Turtle titan throws his shield but Silver Sentry grabs it and crushes it.

"Of course, what was I thinking."then he got punched outside of the building.

He then sees Ex-aid land next to him and he looks at Turtle Titan."This is getting no where, Mikey sometimes it's best to stick what you can do the best."

He then charges at Silver Sentry leaving Mikey to think he then goes to the shadows and cancels the form."Master Splinter is right."

Ex-aid was fighting off Silver Sentry trying to block his attacks and then Mikey comes out in his ninja gear kicks Sentry in the back, he then lands behind him with his back turned at Sentry.

Sentry then charges at Mikey who then backflipped and lands on his back, then he takes out the bug making Sentry go back to normal.

"What happened?"Silver Sentry said.

"Looks like you got your bug problem taken care off."Mikey showed him the insect and he takes it to crush it.

Dr. Malignus was about to leave but then Ex-aid appears in front of him."where do you think your going."he then punches him knocking him out.

After that the police took Dr. Malignus while the heroes were on top of the building.

"Turtle Titan thank you, if it werent for you I would have still be under the control of Dr. Malignus, you can have your team up anytime."Silver Sentry said.

"Thanks but I have my own, team and it's Michelangelo and I'll stick to the shadows."Mikey then jumps away.

"He made the right choice, it was nice working with you Silver Sentry."Ex-aid shakes his hand.

"You too Ex-aid, maybe we can also team up and maybe Poppy."Silver Sentry said.

"Okay as long as you don't mind her attitude."Ex-aid said and he leaves the place.

After he arrives at his house he sees the guy watching the news and they saw Silver Sentry talking to a reporter."I couldn't have done it without Ex-aid and Turtle Titan."

"Mikey was that you?"Leo asked.

"Come on you guys, I'm a Turtle, not a titan."Mikey said.

Mitsuki smiled since Mikey found his true calling, he then sees Sydney sitting on her bed thinking of something and he said:"is somethng wrong?"

"Oh no, just thinking about what to do tomorrow."Sydney said.

"Okay."Mitsuki then leaves her.

"I'll tell him, one day."Sydney said.

"Yay."Poppy said.

**Note:Ex-aid met Silver Sentry and Turtle titan got a bit different with Mikey taking a ride player gashat to change it like how Nico did it, Sydney is a girl in the harem with Poppy trying to have her say her feelings, now to answer the reviews:"Guest that I don't know since if it follows the series it gives you an idea how long plus I'll add my own chapters so that I can't say it depends on each one, also the sniper idea no since just because the toy has that jingle doesn't mean it works like that."**


	12. Chapter 12 Shredder Strikes Back

**Chapter 12 Shredder Strikes Back**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ex-aid or TMNT**

It was morning and Mitsuki woke up, he was shirtless wearing a pair of green pants, he gets up and puts on a white robe, he gets out to see most of the turtles and Splinter there with Leo missing and Sidney.

April then came out and said:"I really do have five turtles and a rat living here with another woman."

"Yeah."Mitsuki then kisses her cheek."but it's not that bad."she smiled and he goes to se the others."hey guys, Venus, Sydney."he then smells something."what's burning."

"Mikey's cooking."Raph said.

"Hey scrambles okay with everybody right?"Mikey asked cooking.

"Again."they all said.

"Hey guys where's Leo?"Mikey asked.

"Good question."Mitsuki said.

"He is engaged in his morning exercises."Splinter said.

Venus was meditating and then went into deep one, she then saw images of many foot fighting against shadow, she was nearby as a spirit and said:"what's happening?"she then jumps to the group since it was just a vision.

She walks foward but then someone was behind her, she looks back to see a familiar shadow and it raises it's claw up, then it brings it down making her wake up.

Mitsuki looks at Venus said:"what happened?"

"I had a vision."Venus said.

"What did you see sis?"Mikey asked.

"I saw someone figthing the foot alone, but I couldn't see who it was before I was attacked."Venus said.

"Who?"Donatello asked.

"The Shredder."Venus said making them gasp.

"But Venus that's impossible, he's gone."Donatello said.

"Yeah, Mitsuki completly trashed him."Raph said.

"It must be a omen to what will happen, the Shredder must be a vision of his foot following his orders even in death."Splinter said.

"hey up hi."Mikey said with the china in his hands.

"Not the china."April said and Mitsuki grabbed when Mikey throws it.

"Oh no, you guys aren't going to do that."Mitsuki said.

"Oh sorry."Mikey said.

April sighs and sits down on the table."it's so hard living with 8 people."

Mitsuki sits next to her and said:"I know but it's for they're own good, they're home isn't safe anymore."

"Am I causing too much trouble?"Sydney asked her.

"Oh no, you've been really nice."April said and she smiled.

"Please excuse them."Splinter said.

Venus sits at the table still wondering about the vision she had, then she saw Mikey put breakfast on the table and they ate.

"You know for Mikey he can make a good scramble."Raph said.

"Well I hope Leo can return in time, it's might be too dangerous for him to be outside in this rain."Mitsuki said then he looks at Venus."are you still worried about what you saw?"

"Yes, I don't understand, the Shredder was defeated by you so why did I had a vision of him."Venus said.

"Maybe it's just about his men or his spirit wanting revenge since no way a human can survive that fall and being crushed."Mitsuki said.

Later they waited for Leo to come back with Sydney and April sitting next to him on the couch who are all dressed in they're normal clothes, they look at the time and saw it was getting late.

"Hey guys I'm really starting to get worried, Leo should have checked in by now."Mikey said.

"I know this is a first but I think Mikey's right."Donatello said.

"Master Splinter?"Raph asked him.

He sighs and said:"go."

"What if something really happened to him."Mikey said.

Then Leo crashes through the window and lands on the ground in bruises shocking them.

"Leo."they guys went to him with Mitsuki checking his injuries.

Leo wakes up and Raph asked."who did this to you?"Raph got angry and goes towards the window."I'm going to find out who did this."

"Raph."Leo said stopping him."wait, he's back, the Shredder."then he fall unconscious leabing them shocked at the news.

"That's impossible."Mitsuki said, he looks at Sydney."go ge tthe gashats."she nodded and goes to get them.

"What did he just say?"April asked.

"He said the Shredder is back."Mikey said.

"Now way we all saw that night on the roof."Raph said."we saw him get demolished by Mitsuki."

"Theres no way any human can survive that right Mitsuki?"Donatello asked him.

"Were not dealing with any human, this is the Shredder."Raph said.

"We must take Leo away now."Venus said.

"She is right."Splinter said.

"Guys we got company."Mikey said looking outside the window to see the foot.

"What's the plan?"Mikey asked.

"We need to get out now."Mitsuki puts his driver on.

Then the foot crashed through the windows and charge at them, the turtles then fought them while Mitsuki and April took Leo with them.

"We need to go to the exit."Mitsuki said."April can you take him."

"Yes."April said.

"Guys this is out fight not yours."Leo said.

"No were friends so we will help."April said.

Then a tornado pushed them back and they saw Kamen Rider Poppy carrying a bag."let's go, let's go."they then went to the door to the stairs that led to the shop, Raph punches and kicks them while Mitsuki takes April and Leo with him.

Mikey goes to check the shop and then comes back."uh it's a no go."

"They're coming out of the windows upstairs."Donatello said.

"Will you guys hurry up."Raph said while figthing the foot from upstairs.

"But theres a few creepy guys down there."Mikey said.

"Creepy guys."Donatello checks the shop and sees a group of ninjas wearing strawhats making him surprised."well they do have taste."

The foot elite then attack with Donatello avoiding they're attacks, Venus, Mikey and Raph joined him while Poppy was beating most of the foot.

April and Mitsuki were with Leo carrying him through the halls and were at the door.

"Were almost there."Mitsuki said.

They saw a shadow over them and looked behind to see Hun smirking, he then grabs Leo and Mitsuki pulling them up."well what do we have here, the good doctor that acts like some hero."

"Let them go."April said.

"Alright."Hun then throws inside the store.

"Guys."April goes to they're side.

Mitsuki got up and sees every foot looking at them."April take care of Leo."Mitsuki with his driver ready took out his gashat of Genm.

**MIGHTY ACTION X!**

"Henshin."he then inserts the gashat on the driver.

**GASHAT! LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME! MUTCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?! I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

He turns into Genm level 1 and charges at them, he then starts to beat them up with the others helping as they can, he then sees Hun going towards him but he dodges his fist, then a token with many shadows there and he takes it.

**MULTIPLAYER!**

Then Snipe, Brave and Lazer in they're level 1 forms appeared and they charge the foot, the foot then start to get beaten up by the combo of turtles and riders, then all the riders took out different gashats.

**SHAKARIKI SPORTS!**

**DoReMiFa BEAT!**

**GIRI GIRI CHAMBARA!**

**JET COMBAT!**

They then opened the drivers.

**GACHAN! LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGH~TY ACTIO~N X! A GACHA! SHAKARKI! SHAKARIKI! BA BA! SHAKA TO RIKI TO SHAKARIKI SPORTS!**

**GACHAN! LEVEL UP! BA-BA-BANG! BANG-BA-BANG! (YOW!) BANG BANG SHOOTING! JET! JET! IN ThE SKY! JET! JET! JET COMBA~T!**

**GACHAN! LEVEL UP! BAKUSOU DOKUSOY GEKISOU BOUSOU BAKUSOU BIKE! GIRI-GIRI-GIRI-GIRI CHAMBARA!**

**GACHAN! LEVEL UP! TADDLE MEGURU! TADDLE MEGURU! TADDLE QUEST! DO-DO-DoReMiFa-SP-LA-TI-DO! (YEAH x2) OK! DoReMiFa (This is the Beat they ask for) BEA~T~!**

All the riders were in they're level 3 forms and they attacked, Sniper flies up while shooting the ninjas, Brave was playing music while shooting music notes at them, Lazer was hitting them while Genm was using the wheels as a weapon.

The guys were getting hurt and Genm then faces against Hun who was punching at him but Genm dodge them and hits Hun with the wheels, Poppy was helping too making them fly away by spinning around.

Then the someone comes inside the door and goes behind Lazer, he turns around only to get slashed, they then saw Lazer vanish and there was the Shredder.

"Shredder!"Genm said.

"So you're here."Shredder."now I will have my revenge."

Snipe and Brave go after him but he dodged they're attacks and slashes at them multiple times and they vanished as well, the turtles go after him but he blocks they're attacks like they were nothing and hits them away, Venus was the last one and was nervous, he then punches her in the face and kicks her away.

He then sees Poppuy going after him with the bugvisor II in chainsaw mode but he grabs her by the neck."so theres another."he then throws her away making her hit the guys.

"Why you."Genm charges at him and throws the wheels making the Shredder knock them away, they then start to foight against each other and Genm summons his weapon.

**GASHACON BUGVISOR! GYU IN!**

He then tries to slash at him and then a motorcycle came through the window and they saw someone wearing a hood riding it, then the driver rams many of the foot away along with hitting Hun with a bat, then they him take the hood revealing to be Casey.

"Casey, I'm glad to see you."Raph said.

"Yeah, looks like you need some help."Casey said and Genm gets hit away.

"Protect Leo and April."Genm said to him.

"Right."Casey then goes to the two and takes them away.

Genm the gets slashed in the chest and he sees the gauge beeping showing that it was almost out.

"Oh no."Poppy said.

He then tries to cancel the form but Shredder grabbed his arm."I know how that form works, the moment that bar is out you die."he then raises his hand up and brings it down only to be blocked by Splinter's staff.

"You have no honor in killing a injured opponent."Splinter said.

Shredder drops Genm and kicks Splinter away to the ground."I only care about winning."

Splinter gets up and gets hit many times by the Shreffer making him go to his knees, then the Shredder raises his hand up and brings his claw down, Genm then pushes Splinter away and gets slashed instead shocking his friends.

The gauge goes down and Genm goes to his knees, then his body starts to fade.

**GAME OVER!**

Then Genm vanished.

"Mitsuki!"April yelled with tears with the guys shocked, Poppy and Sydney were sad along with Venus.

"Now with him gone you're next."Shredder said.

Then he hears a noise and looks back to see a purple pipe come up and Genm comes out of it with his arms crossed shocking him."What?!"Then Genm jumps out and lands far from him.

"I don't think so, in this form I have extra lives, 99 to be exact."Genm said.

Then a counter appeared.

**99-98**

"99 nines now that's busted."Mikey said."I can barely get like 6 in a game."

April smiled seeing that he was alright along with the rest.

"Then I'll just have to do it again."Shredder then charges at him.

Genm then takes out his gashat and puts it on the slot holder.

**GASHAT!**

**KIMEWAZA! SHAKARIKI! CRITICAL STRIKE!**

he then throws the wheels makinh Shredder block them and that caused a shockwave sending both fighters back, Genm lands next to a metal door and the guys bring him inside while closing the door.

Raph looks around to see it was a closet."Great it's cramp and no way out, great for our final stand."

"This shop was a grocery store so this was the freezer."April said.

Shredder was outside and sees the police coming."Foot ninjas disappear."they then vanished, he picks up a metal bar and locks the door with it, then he takes out a bomb and throws it down making it explode causing the store to be on fire."there is only one that rise up from the ashes, so Mitsuki show me what you can do."he then slices a pipe and goes out.

Everyone was inside and Genm smells something."is that smoke."

They smell it and Donatello said."and gas."

"Mikey."Raph said.

"Not that kind of gas."Donatello said.

"We need to get out."Genm said.

"Theres a hole in the wall."April then pushed a trunk away:"where a cooling unit was taken away."they saw the metal place and Raph opens it.

They then went out just in time, then the store blew up making April cry, Genm holds her since that store meant so much to her.

"We need to go."Genm said and he cancels his form, but then he falls down making them worried.

Donatello holds him and said:"he passed out."

"He fought the best he could but it was still too much."Splinter said.

"Hey I know a place we can go."Casey said.

Mitsuki was in a dream and he looks around to see a door in a dark void, he then walks up to it and opens it, then he sees a throne with many of the Ex-aid rider symbols on the walls, then he walks up foward and stops in shock, he then sees what looks like Parado on the throne but he looks like him.

"Parado!"Mitsuki said.

"Hey, well you're right, I'm just a new version made from you, but you can still call me that since that's still me."Parado said.

"How is this possible?"Mitsuki asked.

"Well you see when you activated the gashat you got infected when you got sent to this world, so I came back like how Poppy and Graphite got a second chance too, so I'm you're bugster."Parado said."I got a bunch more power thanks to the other riders data which is how we were able to become them."

"So what's you're plan, still evil?"Mitsuki asked.

"No, just going to help as I can, since you die I die, so have fun."Parado said and the dream ended.

Mitsuki woke up and gets up, he sees his chest was covered in bandages and looks to the side to see April holding his hand."Mitsuki."

"April."he smiled and looks around to see a room he doesn't know."Where are we?"

"In Casey's farm, we're staying here for now, now get some rest."she kisses his forehead and goes out.

Mitsuki then looks a the window and said:"Shredder, this isn't over, I'll have to level up more and I'll take you down."then his chest hurts and sees a bag glowing in front of him, he goes towards it and takes out a gashat with a dark energy going towards it, then to his surprise it became the Dangerous Zombie one."this, I'll have to see what it will do later, could my death from Shredder be what made it work now."he thinks about it and goes back to bed.

**Note:Shredder returns and another familiar face is back, Parado is the same but also a but also a bit different since he got the data from the ther gashats to let Mitsuki to become those riders, now to answer the reviews:"Guest yes but I'll have to see who he gets and FlameFireZero X not Decode Talker but I'll see about the dragons."**


	13. Chapter 13 Zombie Gamer

**Chapter 13 Zombie Gamer in the city of crime**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ex-aid or TMNT**

A few days have passed since they stayed at Casey's farm house, Mitsuki was able to heal but Leo was more hurt than just physical wounds, April goes to check on Mitsuki and knocks on the door."Mitsuki."she comes in and to her surprise it was empty."where is he?"

Venus comes in and said:"April what is wrong?"

"Mitsuki is not in his room, did he leave?"April asked.

"He must have went out, he was inside for a long time."Venus said.

April sighs and said:"He felt bad about losing the store since he thought he failed me."

"Mitsuki cares about others."Venus said.

"Yeah, guess that's one of the reasons that made me fall for him."April them smiles.

"He's lucky to have you,"Venus said making April look at her.

In the woods Mitsuki was wearing white shirt, he has the gamer driver in one hand with the proto mighty action x gashat and on the other was the Bugster Buckle, buggle driver and dangerous zombie gashat, he looks at the two gashats and holds them tightly."these, these belonged to the man that wanted to be a god, what will happen if I use it."he looks at Zombie."will I be immortal or would I sitll have the life gauge."

Then a rift opens in front of him shocking Mitsuki, he then reaches out to it and gets pulled him.

He then lands on a alley and he saw he wasn't in New york, he looks ahead and sees many shady people walking around and said:"where am I?"

"In a city of crime."he looks back to see a old man with red eyes."hello there Ex-aid."

"Who are you?"Mitsuki asked.

"I am Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, I am a traveler and I can bring you back."Zelretch said.

"What?"Mitsuki said.

"You see, you're not in you're world anymore, you're now in a world inside a city called Roanapur, a city where crime and corruption is free here."Zelretch said shocking Mitsuki.

"This place."Mitsuki said with disgust since this is what he hates.

"I can bring you back right now but theres something that might interest you."Zelretch goes up to him."theres two children that had a bad life."he then whispers into his ear shocking Mitsuki what they had to pass through."so maybe you can change they're fate, I have seen what will happen since they are going to die, they're names are Hansel and Gretel so Mitsuki will you go and leave this world right now or will you save these children and give them a new home?"

Mitsuki thinks about it and then puts the gamer driver on his waist, he takes out the gashat.

**MIGHTY ACTION X!**

"Henshin."he then inserts the gashat on the driver.

**GASHAT! LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME! MUTCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?! I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

He transforms into his level 1 form and opens the screen.

**GACHAN! LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGH~TY ACTIO~N X!**

He then became Genm level 2 and Zelretch said:"good choice."

Near a fountain theres a young boy called Hansel who wears a gothic style clothing with silver hair, he was shot in the leg while in front of him Balalaika was sitting at the fountain while her sniper shot him.

Before another shot could be done someone jumps in front of Hansel surprising them, they saw Genm there with the bugvisor on his arm and he looks at Hansel.

"Who the hell are you?"Balalaika demanded.

He looks at her and said:"a hero."

"A hero, cute now we have some idiot in a costume playing superhero."Balalaika said and the sniper shoots Genm in the chest but the bullet bounced off."What?!"

He then shoots the sniper with a beam and he destroyed his gun."I hate you, you and the rest of the criminal scum of this city, you only care about yourselves, now you trying kill a child."

"He killed my men."Balalaika said.

"They're just children, they aren't made evil they were forced too, but you don't care do you."Genm then kneels next to Hansel."don't worry, you wont die, in fact I'll treat that wound and we'll find you're sister."

That surprises him and he said:"why?"

"I lost important things in my life, so I won't let another child suffer."Genm said and he picks him up, Hansel had tears in is eyes and holds him, then he vanishes surprising Balalaika.

Gretel was inside the boat of Black Lagoon while they reached the port, the members Rock and Revy were watching her and Revy said."what are we going to do with her."

Then they heard a sound and saw someone come in, they saw Genm and she pulls out her guns at him."who the are you?"He then shoots her guns making them into pieces making her in shock to see her weapons destroyed.

He looks at Gretel and said:"hello Gretel."

"You know me."Gretel said and she saw Hansel come out.

"Sister."he then runs up and they hug each other while crying.

Genm then cancels his form and they saw him smiling.

"So can I know you're name, I'm Rock."Rock said.

"My name is Mitsuki, I came to bring the children with me."Mitsuki said.

"Oh yeah."Revy then got kicked away by him.

"Yes, I will be taking them home with me."Mitsuki said.

"Why?"Gretel asked.

"For a new home."Mitsuki said shocking them, they then hugged him while crying and Rock smiled seeing the scene.

They then reached the docks and Mitsuki and the kids got off the boat.

Dutch saw Elroy come towards the boat and said:"hey Elroy."

"Hello Dutch."Elroy said.

"Big bro when we see each other again let's have a picnic together."Gretel said to Rock.

"Yeah."Rock said.

Elroy then pulls out a gun and Mitsuki pushes the kids away and he gets scrapped by the bullet.

"Father."they yelled and Mitsuki then takes out the bugvisor and shoots Elroy's gun making him stumble back.

"Darn, I thought this would have been a simple bounty kill."Elroy said.

Mitsuki looks at him and said:"you think you're so great, picking on little kids as targets."he then puts on the buckle and pulls out the dangerous zombie gashat."now you'll face true fear."he then puts bugvisor on the buckle.

**GACHON!**

They heard the standby sound and Mitsuki presses the button.

**DANGEROUS ZOMBIE!**

The screen appears shocking them and he inserts it on the driver."henshin."

**GASHAN!**

Then he presses the switch.

**BUGGLE UP!**

The then screen appears in front of him.

**DANGER! DANGER! (GENOCIDE!) DEATH THE CRISIS! DANGEROUS ZOMBIE!(Zombie Screech)**

He then bursts out of the screen and they saw him in his Dangerous Zombie form, they got even more shocked and they saw him acting like a zombie for a bit, he then stares at Elroy who was scared.

He then appears in front of him."wait, it was Balaika, don't kill me."

"I would never become the likes of you."Genm then looks into his eyes."but there are fates worse then death."he then pushes him to the ground and presses a button.

**CRITICAL DEAD!**

Then zombies appear from the ground making Elroy scream and he was being dragged down to the ground, he reaches his hands up."Dutch, Revy help me."his eyes showed fear."please."then he got kicked in the face by Genm pushing him down letting the zombies drag him down and he vanishes.

"He's gone."Dutch said.

"He'll come back but not the same."Genm then puts his hands to the sides."hold my hands my children."

Hansel and Gretel smiled and they hold them, then they went foward walking with him, the group was still in shock at what just happen.

While the trio was walking some assassins were ready but then many zombie grunts came knocking them out, they then followed Genm with the kids looking at them.

"Daddy, who are they?"Gretel asked.

"Friends."Genm said.

They then saw a woman going up to them, she was dressed in gothic lolita-styled fashion, she has a scar on her throat and that made him wonder where she got that.

"Who are you?"Genm said.

He puts a ultravoice on her neck and said:"Frederica Sawyer."

"I see, what could be the reason for this meeting?"Genm asked.

"I wanted to know, where are you taking them?"Sawyer asked.

"Home, a place where they can start a new, while crime isn't far it's a place where they can at least live like children."

"I see, well hope we can see each other again."Sawyer then walks away while they still look at each other.

"Father, do we have a mother?"Hansel asked.

"Well I have a girlfriend so in a way yes."Genm said making them smile.

They then saw Zelretch go up to them and he said:"very good, you truly put fear on this city, now do you wish to go."the kids were confused and Genm nodded, he then makes a portal shocking the kids."we might see each other again."Genm and the kids went inside while it closed behind them.

Sawyer watched from a corner and wonders if she could live a happy life too, she looks at Zelretch who looks at her with a smile.

Genm and the kids returned back to his world at the same spot and he cancels the form, they went towards the house.

"I'm home."Mitsuki said.

"Mitsuki."April goes towards them but then stopped to see the kids."wait who are they?"

"It's a long story."Mitsuki said.

Splinter watches from distance and said:"those children, they suffered so much."

April got shocked to learn what happened and about they're past, the kids then met the turtles and Splinter surprising them and they even met Casey, Sydney and Poppy who were nice, the kids were close to April and saw her as they're mother and she didn't mind.

Mitsuki was sitting next to the fireplace while he watches the kids help April around the house.

"Man Mitsuki you just had to adopt kids now."Raph said.

"I couldn't let them to die."Mitsuki said.

"Yeah."Mikey said.

Mitsuki then looks at the gashat for zombie and said:"I saw it, it was empty so does the form gives me immortality."

**Note:Hansel and Gretel from Black Lagoon are appart of the main cast and thanks to Zelretch Mitsuki went back home, Sawyer might be someone that could return and the kids will act like normal ones reason why I couldn't let them die and Elroy will return to his world just scarred for life.**


	14. Chapter 14 Monster Hunter

**Chapter 14 Monster Hunter**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ex-aid or TMNT**

Casey was walking outside in the woods, while he walks through the snow he then spots something in the distance, he then sees a lump of snow but it looked strange, he then saw something green making him worried, he runs towards it and takes the snow off to reveal a woman, she has long blonde hair and wears a green and white dress bu the most strangest part is the strange marking on her forehead."

"Whoa"Casey then picks her up."hey lady are you okay?"she didn't respond."don't worry I'll get you to a safe place."he then runs back.

April was cleaning the floor with a broom with the twins next to her.

"Want some help some mommy?"Gretel asked.

April smiled and said:"it's okay, why don't you both go play."

"But we want to help."Hansel said.

Mitsuki looks at them from the couch and smiled, they really got close to April, she was happy to be with them too since she actually didn't mind being a mother.

Splinter was meditating and said:"it seems a trouble soul can be healed with love."

Donatello and Venus were around seeing that with a smile too along with Poppy.

"Oh they're so cute when they smile."Poppy said.

Then the door opened and they saw Casey come in with April shocked seeing all the snow on the floor by his boots."oh no, Casey."

"What, look I have a good reason."Casey then shows them they woman surprising them.

"What happened to her?"Mituski goes up to her to check her pulse.

"I found her in the snow like this."Casey said.

"It is dangerous to bring a stranger here but you did it out of the kindess of you're heart."Splinter said.

"Take her to the guest room now."Mitsuki said.

"Right."Casey then brings her up.

She was now on the bed with a dry towel on her forehead.

"As long as the room is warm enough she'll be fine."Mitsuki said.

"Well that's good to know."Casey said.

"It's best we let her rest for now, we don't know when she might wake up since without the best equipment all we can do is make sure her body heat is high enough."Mitsuki said.

"We can help."Hansel said.

"Alright, kids you check on her and if she gets worse call one of us."Mitsuki said and they nodded.

Mitsuki then saw a van outside with a buff woman coming out."we got company."

Casey goes to take care of it and April said:"do you know what's going on Mitsuki?"

"I know that woman, that's Dr. Abigail Finn if she's here theres trouble, did got spotted?"Mitsuki asked.

They think about it and said:"Mikey."

Mitsuki and April went outside and saw Abigail talking with Casey.

"Excuse me."Mitsuki said getting they're attention.

"It seems you met Casey, he's like the village idiot around here."April said.

"Hey."Casey said.

"My name is April and this is my husband Mitsuki."April said holding his arm."and you are?"

"I am Dr. Abigail Finn monster hunter."she shakes April's hand."perharps you're familar with my show."

Mitsuki looks at the screen to see a show of a turtle that he knows is Mikey."Yes we know, what's this about a green man?"

"We have spotted this one near you're house by one of you're neighbours."Abigail said.

"I see, but can you keep this a bit away from the house, we have kids here."Mitsuki said and she looks up to see Hansel and Gretel looking outside.

"I see, well no worries I will track down the beast before it can harm you're family."Abigail said.

She then saw Poppy in front of her drones."hi world, Poppy Pipopapo is here."

"Oh no."Abigail pushes her off."no one is going to steal my show."

"Excuse Poppy she likes being in front of the cameras."Mitsuki said."but we been here for a long time and we never seen any monsters."

"The video tape doesn't like."Abigail goes inside the truck with her helper."theres a monster back there and I'm going to hunt it, Parker punch it"then they drive off.

They were back in the house and Mikey said."honestly, I don't know about that."

"Well now we have here going after you."Mitsuki said.

"Maybe she'll give up and go away,"April said.

"Not going to happen, Dr. Finn won't rest until she finds what he wants even if it means coming here."Donatello said.

"So how about we give her a real monster."Raph said.

"Like what?"Venus asked.

Later the guys and Venus were there, Venus and Mitsuki watched from a distance, they saw Abigail holding a gun and she was going around the forest, then the guys came out dressed like monsters try to scare her off, she then shoots a net catching Case making them facepalm, they then lead her away with the drones tyring to find them.

They untied him and the group went together.

"Real smooth."Mitsuki said.

Then some comes from behind them, they looked back and saw a giant sloth like green monster in front of them.

"The green man, he's real."Donatello said.

It then goes up to Mikey and he said."hey there big guy."

"I think he wants something from you."Venus said.

"I know."He then takes out peanuts."he must want one."he gives one making the monster happy.

They then saw the drones going towards them and they start to zap the monster making him roar.

"The drones."Donatello said they avoid the green man from hitting them and he gets pushed away.

They followed him and saw the poor guy get pushed inside the back of the truck while the back closes.

"Oh no."Mikey said.

"We must not let her get that poor creature."Venus said.

"I have an idea."Donatello said.

They broke the drones and the cameras making Parker come out, then Venus swipes the tape and they vanished with the monster free.

Next day at the truck the news was there and Mitsuki and the guys were watching from a distance.

"This is going to be good."Mikey said.

"Yeah."Mitsuki smirks.

"Now you shall all see the legendary green man."Abigail said and they open the back door.

Then smokes comes out and she gets shocked.

"Hi."Poppy was there with a pose."I am Poppy."she then starts to dance for them.

"What, how are you inside the truck."Abigail said.

"Hey this is way better than some fake monster."A reporter said.

"Yeah we have a star to make."another said and they took pictures of Poppy.

"No!"Abigail said while Parker goes back to the truck.

"That was awesome."Mikey said and they saw the big guy far away and it leaves."hope he'll be okay.

"He'll be fine."Mitsuki said.

Later the woman that was sleeping on the bed wakes up, she then sits up and looks around."where am I?"she then looks outside a window and sees Casey walking around making her wonder.

**Note:shorter chapter but it was just Monster Hunter so most of it was the same so I had to skip some parts, Poppy was the one inside the van and she got all the attention, also can anyone guess who that woman is, now to answer a review:"Pinkflamingwarriorofjustice I know who you are talking about but not sure about it yet, also it's Mayu Ikeda."**


	15. Chapter 15 Explosive beast

**Chapter 15 Explosive beast**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ex-aid or TMNT**

Mitsuki goes to check on they're guest and when he opened the door he saw her looking outside the window.

"So you woke up."Mitsuki said.

She looks at him a little confused.

"Hey Mitsuki."Casey came in."oh you're awake."

"You were found by my friend here, you were lying on the ground in the woods do you know what happened to you?"Mitsuki asked.

She holds her head and said:"I don't know."

"What?"Casey said.

Mitsuki goes up to her to check her head and said."it's must be amnesia, she must have hit her head to forget but not enough to cause any kind of significant damage."

"And that means?"Casey said.

"It means she won't be brain dead."Mitsuki said.

"Oh, well if you need help remembering I'm always here to help."Casey said to her.

She looks at him and smiled."thank you."

"So do you at least know you're name?"Casey asked her.

She thinks about it and said:"Emmeryn."

"That's a interesting name."Casey said.

"I'll go see the others while you talk with her."Mitsuki said and he nods.

Mitsuki was now downstairs with everyone at the living room.

"So how's our guest?"April asked.

"Well she's awake but doesn't remember much about her past, she must have hit her head with just enough force it caused her to forget who she is but she still has the ability to function normaly."Mitsuki said.

"I see, but it's still a danger for her to be here."Splinter said.

"Yes but we can't just leave her out there even more when she doesn't remember her own life."Mitsuki said and he looks at his children."Hansel, Gretel I would like for you to help Emmeryn while she's here."

"Okay."they nodded.

"So how long would it take for her to remember?"Leo asked.

"it's hard to say, something like this could take time, if she had something that could trigger her memory like a family member it oculd help but until then she's with us."Mitsuki said.

"Well it wouldn't be fair to just let her out on her own."Sydney said.

"Yes."April said.

After that the group let Emmeryn stay in the guest room while the kids and Casey helped her out, Mitsuki was outside walking around the snow and he has the dangerous zombie gashat in hand.

He then looks at it and said:"Soon Shredder, one of these days you're going down."he was now angry with him remembering how he failed to protect April's home, the place of his love's family house.

"Mitsuki."he then puts it away and sees Sydney and April going up to him and April said:"are you okay?"

"Yes, just thinking what we should be doing next?"Mitsuki said.

"Well they're thinking of in a few days heading back to the sewers to check it."Sydney said.

"I see, but what about the kids?"Mitsuki asked.

"We thought they could stay here until it's safe for them to come to New York while they watch over Emmeryn."April said.

"That's good, I don't want to lose them."Mitsuki said.

April looks at him and puts her arms around his neck."Mitsuki, it wasn't your fault that my house is gone."

"I know, it's just I should have done something."Mitsuki said.

He then sees something glowing on the ground and bends down to pick it up, he then sees a red stone."strange."

They look at it and Sydney saw one next to her and saw it was a purple one.

"Where did those come from?"April said.

"I don't know."Mitsuki said."it's best we head back to the house."

They then walked foward but then when they reached the end they saw shadow on the floor, the shadow grew making a shape and it became a red cloaked figure with his face covered up with only one eye showing."I am most grateful to you for gathering the stones."

"Who are you?"Mitsuki said.

"I am Scorn, a Minion of the great leader, now hand them over."he said.

"To a minion of the Great Leader, never."Mitsuki said.

"Make no mistake, they will be mine."Scorn said.

At the house Venus was meditating then her eyes opened."there is a darkness near."that causes them to look at her.

"Well tell us where it is?"Raph said.

"At the woods near here."Venus said.

"Then let's go."Leo said.

Mitsuki was running away with the girls while Scorn was shooting Shadow Bolts at them, then they got stopped by a wall of fire and they look at him.

He chuckles and said:"nowhere to run."

Then the turtles jumps to they're side with they're weapons ready.

"Sorry for the delay."Mikey said.

"So who is this guy?"Raph said.

"He said his name is Scorn and he said he serves this Great Leader."April said.

"Well looks like we'll just have to send back to his leader."Raph said.

"Fools."Scorn then sends blades of wind at them making them jump away.

"Hey Mitsuki."Donatello throws his gamer driver making Mitsuki catch it.

Sydney takes out her driver and puts it on her waist while Mistuki did the same, they then took out they're gashats and pressed the button.

**MIGHTY ACTION X!**

**TOKI MEKI CRISIS!**

Then they insert them on the drivers with Mitsuki opening it right away."henshin."

**GASHAT!**

**BUGGLE UP! DREAMING GIRL! (WOW!) KOI NO SIMULATION! OTOME WA ITSUMO TOKI MEKI CRISIS! (WOW!)**

**GACHAN! LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!**

They transformed into they're rider forms and charge at Scorn, then they jumped at him.

**GASHACHON BREAKER! JA KIN!**

They then attacked him with they're weapons but a barrier stopped and then sends them away.

"Barrier."April got surprised while they crash to the ground.

"This isn't good."Donatello said while they got up.

"We need to break that thing first before getting to Scorn."Poppy said.

"Then let me try something."Ex-aid takes out Ju Ju Burger.

**JU JU BURGER!**

The screen appear and Poppy said."oh burger."

"A burger, are you kidding me."Raph said while Scorn tilts his head.

Then the little robot comes out and Mikey said."hey can I get some fries."

"Not now."Ex-aid then inserts the gashat while closing the driver."Dai Dai Dai Dai Henshin."he then opens it.

**GACHAN! LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X! A GACHA! BUR~GER~! BUR~GER~! JU JU BURGER!**

It then attaches to Ex-aid chaing the form."now let's do this."he then shoots Ketchup and Mustard beams at Scorn who blocks it with the barrier, he then uses the skates he has to run around shooting at Scorn and he uses Hellfire beams to hit him, Ex-aid runs around them while the turtles attack the barrier to make it weaker while Poppy shoots at it, Scorn then sends them back with a shockwave.

"It will take then a simple meal to defeat me."Scorn said.

Ex-aid gets up and then sees his stone along with Poppy's glow, they then fly to the sky shocking Scorn."no!"

They then glowed and sent a bright light, then they transformed with Ex-aid's being Borreload Dragon who was roaring and Poppy's being Trickstar Sweet Guitar who played her guitar.

"Wow."Poppy said."I got a brand new friend to sing with."she got excited seeing Sweet Guitar.

"Wait so that's what that guy wanted."Raph said.

"It would seen so."Leo said.

"So it all makes sense, the stones were creatures."Venus said.

Ex-aid got up and said:"alright help us out Borreload."he nodded, then the dragon starts to charge up with the barrel rotating, then he opened it's mouth to reveal a cannon, then it locks on to the enemy."Thunder Varrel Cannon."and shoots a beam at Scorn making grunt, then the barrier starts to break.

"Get him too Sweet Guitar."Poppy said and she played her guitar making a sockwave breaking the barrier sending Scorn back.

"Now it's my turn."Ex-aid then takes out Ju Ju burger while changing Gashacon breaker to hammer mode.

**BA KON!**

Then Ex aid inserts the gashat.

**GASHAT! KIMEWAZA!**

Ex-aid stares at Scorn and he presses the tiger.

**JU JU CRITICAL FINISH!**

He then jumps to the sky and makes a giant burger above Scorn, then he hits it down making each piece land on him until then top bun lands and Ex-aid smashes it causing the burger to explode.

**KAISHIN NO IPPATSU!**

Ex-aid lands on the ground and looks at where Scorn is, he then gets up and said:"this isn't the end."then he vanishes.

They canceld they're forms and Mitsuki looks at the monsters."I hope we can still work together."Borreload nodded and they went back to they're stones before going back to they're riders.

"Hey that was really cool."Mikey said.

"What the burger or the dragon?"Raph said.

"The dragon, the burger made me hungry."Mikey said making Raph grunt.

"To think such a small thing could have such beings."Donatello said while looking at it.

"Still they were a great help against him."Leo said.

"Yeah."Mitsuki said."I bet next time we face the Shredder he'll be in for a surprise."they all nodded on that.

They went back to the house to get some rest after the fight since Scorn is about as strong as the Shredder which made them worried next time he comes back, while they wonder where the stones came from and if there exist more.

In a secret island a group of masters that resemble the Shredder were in they're base but then they sensed something that surprises them.

"What is this?"blue one said.

"It's the energy of a dragon."Green woman said.

"How can this be."brown one said.

They were all confused since they sensed a dragon that has the potential to rival them, making them wonder where it is.

**Note:Ex-aid summon has appeared and the Ninja Tribunal make a cameo, they won't appear now but later like int he series this was to show that they are aware of Borreload, also to answer all the reviews who it was well it's Emmeryn and I won't say until it's revealed in Decade how she came here, so those that thought it was like Tsunade sorry but you're wrong.**


	16. Chapter 16 Return to New York

**Chapter 16 Return to New York**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ex-aid or TMNT**

The group returned back to New York in the sewers while the kids and Emmeryn stayed back at the house until it was safe for them to come back, they checked all the places it was safe to go, they went to the lair and saw it was still the same they once left it.

"It's good to be home."Venus said.

"Yeah you know it sis."Mikey goes to a pantry."now heres my babies."he takes out packets of chips.

Mitsuki looks around and said:"they must have never found the place."

"Which is good."Casey said.

"Which means still think we are dead."Splinter said.

"So what?"Mikey asked.

"It's a good time to strike them."Splinter said.

"Yeah."Raph said and he goes to get the sword."and let's take this."

"Raphael no."Venus said but he touches it sending him backwards.

"You might need this."Donatello shows him the glove.

"Hey Leo I think you should take you being the sword guy."Raph said.

Leo looks at the sword and said:"I don't want to make another mistake."

"Leo."Mitsuki gets his attention."we all make mistakes but it's learning from them that we can be better."that made him smile.

"Now we just need to heck into Shredders security system, if we can shut off they're communications we can enter."Donatello said going to his computer.

"Good thing you have someone that used to work with Stockman."April said taking the seat.

"April you're the best."Mitsuki said making her smile while Sydney and Venus frowned a bit.

"Now let's go."Leo said and they got ready.

"I'll be coming as well."Splinter said.

"I'll come too."Mitsuki said."Sydney look after Casey and April."

"Okay."Sydney said.

"Hey, why does she have to look after me."Casey said but they left.

"Maybe it's because Sydney and Poppy can fight the same level as Mitsuki."April said.

The group went to a pipe while they sent the battle shell through the entrance as a distraction, they went inside the pipe and they made a hole to get out.

"Nice remote control skills."Raph said to Don.

"Yeah, it helped us out."Ex-aid level 2 came out of the pipe.

"I'll miss the Battle Shell, I really liked building it."Donatello said.

"And I'm sure you'll make something better."Leo said."now let's go."

"April stage one complete."Donatello said.

"Roger that Don, uploading worm program now."April said.

"Let's go."Ex aid said and they ran foward.

They then ran into a locked door with a code.

"Here let me try."Ex-aid then hits it with his hammer opening it.

"Noisy but affective."Mikey said.

"I like it."Raph said.

They then saw many foot ninjas there and they got ready.

"Let's get them."Leo said and they charged at them.

Leo hits ones away while blocks their attacks with his swords, Raph kicks one away, Venus uses her fans to hit them away, Mikey jumps around hitting them, Donatello knocks one away and goes to the computer to give April access to it, Ex-aid hits many of them with his hammer and sees Splinter hitting them with his staff."hey the old man still has some skills."

He then hits the button on the hammer and hits a group of them away, then he sees everyone was knocked out.

"I'ts done guys."Donatello said.

"Everyone."they saw Venus next to a vent."over here."they then went inside it.

They then arrived at a hanger with some vehicles there.

"Hey what this one does."Mikey goes to a gun there and it shoots smoke in his face.

"That answer your question lame brain?"Leo pulls him back.

"You're like that's a not a laser."Ex-aid said.

They then walked foward and then Splinter said."I sense a presence nearby."they looked back and saw nothing.

"Theres nothing."Leo said.

"Wait."Venus closes her eyes and openes them."foot tech ninjas."

They then got attacked and they start to fight off the invisible guys, Ex-aid then sees Raph go to a hover vehicle."then let's try our own tech."he then drives and shoots a laser frying they're suits.

"Good work Raph."Ex aid said but then Raph lost control of it."oh no."he then tackles him out of it and it goes through the roof making a hole.

Venus then knocks out the ninjas and uses her fans to destroy they're tech making them visible.

They then looked up and Leo said."let's use that."They then jumped through it and they arrived at another with three pods there.

"What are those?"Mikey said.

They then broke revealing three beings that looked like Shredder with one having bug like arms, one with four arms and the last being a small one.

"They're clones of Shredder."Donatello said and they went towards them.

"It seems so I'll try a new form."Ex-aid takes out the dragon knight hunter gashat.

**DRAGON KNIGHT HUNTER! Z!**

The screen appeara making the dragon come out and it then hits the clones back.

Ex-aid closes the driver and inserts the gashat.

**GASHAT!**

"Dai dai dai dai dai henshin."Ex-aid opens it.

**GACHAN! LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X! A GACHA! DO-DO-DRAGO! NA-NA-NA-KNI~GHT! DRA-! DRA-! DRAGO KNIGHT HUNTER! Z!**

The dragon attaches to Ex-aid making the full armor.

"Hey cool dragon armor."Mikey said."Now that's gotta be my favorite song."

"Yeah like you're tastes are that great."Raph said.

"Yeah, now I'll get them."Ex-aid charges at them and start to slash at them while hitting them away, the four armed one tries to push him back but Ex-aid knocks him back, then he sends another away and sees the smaller one jumping towards him but he headbutts him away.

"Wow that one armor made that strong."Raph said.

Ex-aid then inserts the gashat in the slot holder.

**GASHAT!**

Ex-aid then presses the button.

**KIMEWAZA! DRAGON KNIGHT! CRITICAL STRIKE!**

He then charges three energy beams while the three clones charge at him and he shoots them into one big giant beam hitting them through the wall.

"Now we can go."Ex-aid said.

"Right let's go."Leo said and they went to a elevator.

"Hey watch those wings."Raph said.

"Sorry."Ex-aid said.

They went up through the elevator and they arrived at a hall that was with traps but they were able to pas through them with Ex-aid just slicing them.

They then enter some strange area with a stairs with banners that have symbols.

"These symbols each represent the five elements, Earth, Fire, Water, Wind and Metal."Splinter said.

Then the statues became real and they surrounded them, they then shoot beams of the elements at them throwing them off with Ex-aid just getting pushed back.

"They are too strong."Venus said.

"Then how about a little help."Ex-aid then gives the dragon blade to Leo while the gun goes to Don."use them."

They then charge at them with Ex-aid figthing agaisnt Metal and sees the other having some trouble with Leo using the blade to fight off the fire element while Don was shooting them with the blaster."we need to find a way to beat these guys."he then pushes the metal element away and punches throught it making it crumble.

"Yes."Splinter then takes the sword and it starts to burn."only a mystical item can beat them."

"Wait master Splinter, you musn't use it."Venus said.

"Yes, you need the glove."Donatello said.

"Only a true master be able to wield it."Splinter then uses it to fight them.

He uses Water to put out the fire elements by blasting a beam through it, then used Earth to destroy water, then used wind to destroy the earth and used the swords own power to destroy the wind.

Splinter then drops the sword and falls to his knees.

"Splinter."Ex-aid runs to his side and sees the burns."here let me help."he then wraps a cloth around them.

"Thank you."Splinter said.

Leo took the sword back and they regrouped.

"We're almost there."Ex-aid said and he cancels his form surprising them.

"Hey are you sure about that Mitsuki?"Mikey asked.

"I have something better when we get there."Mitsuki had a glare on his face and he puts the bugster buckle on his waist.

"Wait that looks like the same belt Poppy uses."Raph said.

"Yes and you'll see later."Mitsuki said.

They then found a etrance that was a elevator and April opened it for them, they went in and went up to where the Shredder is.

They bursts open the door where his room is and they saw it was empty, then Shredder's elite came.

"Shredder's elite guard."Leo was a bit worried.

"You can do it bro."Raph said."were all in this together."

"Ha ha, you don't know how true that is freak."they saw Hun at the door.

Raph saw them standing there and said:"What are they waiting for?"

"Him."Mitsuki said.

"Yes."Shredder then comes out."I should have known you would have survived Mitsuki Kira as you revealed to be able to come back but I don't know how the rest of you managed to survive our last encounter but I can assure you won't survive this one."

Mistuki smirks and chuckles a bit making them confused."really, then Shredder let me show the power of the one that survived being killed."He then takes out the Gashacon bugvisor and inserts it on the buckle.

**GASHON!**

He then takes out Dangerous Zombie out and presses the button.

**DANGEROUS ZOMBIE!**

Then entire area got covered by a dark energy then something appears from the sides, at the other parts of the building all foot ninja were walking towards the top but then they saw something in the shadows in front of them, then many Zombie Bugsters came out with weapons going towards the foot shocking them.

Stockman was in his lab then he hears banging on the door and saw hand come through it, he saw many bugsters trying to get in."what, well it won't matter since I'm almost done."

Back at the room they saw the Bugsters coming out and surround them.

"Uh dudes, it's like were in a zombie movie and were at the end of it."Mikey said.

"What manner of creatures are they?"Shredder said looking at them and he slashes one away.

"They are already in the building fighting against you're men."Mitsuki said.

"What?!"Shredder got surprised.

Hun was punching them while they were trying to climb on."get away you freaks."

"Now it's time for my turn, henshin."Mitsuki then inserts the gashat.

**GASHAT!**

Then he presses the switch.

**BUGGLE UP! DANGER! DANGER! (GENOCIDE!) DEATH THE CRISIS! DANGEROUS ZOMBIE!(Zombie Screech)**

Gemn then burst through the screen and stands before them, he then has his arms hanging down and he looks up to Shredder who was surprised, then he stands up and said:"I am...Kamen Rider Genm...Level 10."

"Level 10."Shredder said.

"Say if that's Level 10 and the dragon was 5 then is that twice as strong."Mikey said.

"Most likely."Raph said.

Genm then walks foward to Shredder while two of the elite jump at him but he grabs them by they're throats and tosses them to the sides.

The group then went around him and Leo said:"we'll take care of them."

"Thank you."Genm said.

The turtles then fight the Elite while Hun decided to fight Splinter but got defeated with ease and the zombies decided to grab on to Hun again making him try to shake them off.

Shredder and Genm stare at each other and Genm raises a hand up.

**GASHACON SPARROW!**

He gets the sparrow and seperates it to the sickle mode.

**ZU PAN!**

"Come."Genm said.

They then charge at each other clashing blades together and Genm blocks his claw and slashes him, Shredder then knees him and slashes him many times and throws him back but Genm stands right up again.

Then the floor burst open to reveal Stockman in a large mech suit.

"What is this?"Shredder said."Baxter Stockman."

"In the flesh so to speak."Baxter said.

"You will pay for your false report of the turtles and the doctors demise, however you can redeem yourself destroy them."Shredder ordered him.

"You blind, ignorant, self important fool, I didn't make the suit to help you Shredder I made it to destroy you, for every punishment that you inflicted upon I will make you suffer then fold, you will finally respect my superior intellect."Baxter said.

"Stockman I will have you're head for this."Shredder said.

"No Shredder I will have yours."Baxter said and he points at the group."along with you, once I get rid of you I'll be able to study that device and see the secrets that it has to make those creatures that inaved the building."

Then he shoots missiles at them while Genm stands there blowing most of them away but then one comes towards Genm, he gets blown away and crashes through a wall."there that should deplete his life."

But to his shock Genm gets out just fine."but that's impossible that kind of damage should have depleted your energy bar."

"Really noticed something different."Genm points at his chest.

Shredder looks at it and saw it."it's empty."

"Yes, I have no life bar in this form I am immortal."Genm said.

"What?!"Baxter said.

"He's immortal."Mikey said.

"In that form."Donatello said.

"So that is why he picked that form."Venus said.

Splinter then narrows his eyes on it.

"Immortality such a gift."Shredder said.

"No matter I'll simple take the device away."Baxter said.

Genm chuckles while the zombies were behind him, then he raises his hand at them and they merged together into a Combined Bugster Union, Baxter looks back and gets shocked seeing it, then it grabs him and starts to rip his arm off, then drags him to the outside.

Shredder then attacks Splinter kicking him outside the window.

"Master Splinter."the group said and Leo used a grappling hook to down and catches him.

Genm got angry and tackles Shredder out of the building to a garden he has, he then punches him mulitple times in the chest and slashes at him, he then presses the button of the sparrow and does a dark slash sending Shredder back, Shredder got sent to the ground and Genm pins him down with his foot.

Leo came back and they went outside to see Genm holding Shredder and he said:"you lose, you're soldiers are being taken care off by my own men and you can never beat me because I... I..."he then laughs outloud while his arms were at the sides and he was looking up."I am… GOD!"then fire goes around the area while he laughs.

That surprises them and Raph said."oh no, don't tell me he's starting to have a god complex."

"No this isn't Mitsuki."Venus said."it's this form."

Shredder looks at him and said:"yes, yes you are now one."he then chuckles."were not that different."that confused Genm and he gets pushed back.

The turtles then charge at Shredder and they start to attack him while he pushing him back but then he got blasted away, he sees Leo with the tengu sword."I will not allow you to win."

"The Tengu sword."Shredder then activates a button that made a explosion happen sending the sword away and he grabs it."yes it is mine now."he then shoots a beam sending the turtles away then he looks at Genm."now show me you're power."Genm then changes it to arrow mode.

**ZU DON! **

Genm then inserts a gashat on the sparrow and it was dragon knight.

**GASHAT! KIMEWAZA!**

They both charged a beam.

**DRAGON KNIGHT CRITICAL FINISH!**

He then shoots a dragon like blast at Shredder while he shoots a beam making them clash, then they got sent back with the blade flying away and Leo grabs it, he then charges at Shredder with Genm doing the same and they sliced his neck making the head fall down.

"It's over."Leo said.

**GAME CLEAR!**

Venus looks at Genm and said:"Mitsuki."he looks at her."what is wrong with you."she then touches his head and her hands glow.

He then snaps out of it and said."did I just act like that?"

"Yeah, what was wrong with you?"Donatello said.

"Later now we gotta make sure the foot never use this place again."Leo said.

"If we stab the sword in the reactor it can overload the system."Donatello said.

Leo then stabs the sword and it then glows making a shockwave got through the building then it jumps back and Genm catches it, he sees it was fine in his hand."I think I'll keep it."

"Alright but don't go super crazy on us again."Raph said

"Now let's get Master Splinter."Leo said and they went to where he once was but only saw his cane."I don't understand I left him right here."

"Someone took him."Genm said and they heard a siren."we need to go."

They found a foot helicopter and they fly away worried where Splinter is, back at the Building Shredder's body stood up and he picked up his head before walking away.

**Note:they returned to New York and finished the Shredder, yes the battle was faster but that was because Mitsuki used Genm Dangerous Zombie a immortal while using Dragon Knight Hunter Z against like the clones and it was altered a bit thanks to Graphite, now to answer the reviews:"Guest I don't know I like the bike form since it's unique to him and if I wanted a humanoid form I would just use the proto gashat for that and now Mr. P no it was still Splinter and Mirai will not get watches from those worlds since he's making watches for himself not for Zi-O he's getting robots from other worlds to make him stronger they have nothing to do with Zi-O it's like how Woz had his own ridewatches so no Zi-O will never use them."**


	17. Chapter 17 Unchain My Heart

**Chapter 17 Unchain My Heart**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ex-aid or TMNT**

In China it was night time and a short man and woman go down a set of stairs in a dark area, they went to a temple that was old and found a coffin there, they then kneeled before it and did a chant causing it to glow and the top breaks, then a hand comes out and came a woman with long hair wearing red clothing, she then opens her mouth to reveal fangs and growls.

"Good to see you again lady Vam Mi."the man said.

"Bing, Chi Chu, you finaly brought me back."Vam Mi said.

"Yes, my lady, now we can conquer the world."Chi Chu said.

"Not yet, last time I was stuck in that coffin for so many years, so I need someone that could not only help me but also rule by my side."Vam Mi said getting out of the coffin and leaving the temple.

They followed her and Bing said:"you mean?"

"Yes, I need a husband, I need someone that's cute and can be immortal."Vam Mi then uses her powers to make a red orb."show me a strong male."

Then it showed Mitsuki at the Foot HQ and he then transforms.

**BUGGLE UP! DANGER! DANGER! (GENOCIDE!) DEATH THE CRISIS! DANGEROUS ZOMBIE!(Zombie Screech)**

He then transformed into Genm surprising them, then he starts to fight the Shredder and taking a missiles from Stockman before coming out.

"I am Immortal."Genm said.

Then he controls the Bugsters and pins Shredder to the ground."you loose, you're soldiers are being taken care off by my own men and you can never beat me because I... I..."he then laughs outloud while his arms were at the sides and he was looking up."I am… GOD!"then fire goes around the area while he laughs.

"Who is this man, how can he act like he thinks he's a god."Chi Chu said.

Vam Mi smiled and said."it seems I have found my king."

At New York Mitsuki was at the lair with the turtles they were training and was sitting at the couch to see his children watching tv, Emmeryn was living with them still since she didn't have a home.

He sees Venus practice with her fans and he said:"so how is going for you?"

"It is going well."Venus said.

They were sitll worried since Splinter is gone so they have to find him.

"Kids, I'll be going out and see some stuff while you can stay."Mitsuki said.

"Okay dad."they said.

"Don't worry man we can take care of them."Mikey said.

"Yeah anyone but you."Raph said.

"What does that mean?"Mikey said.

"Your not exactly a role model."Donatello said.

"Well I'll be back."Mitsuki leaves the lair.

Venus then stops and goes to meditate.

"Hey are you doing it again sis."Mikey said.

"It could help find master Splinter."Venus said.

"Let's hope you can find him."Leo said.

Mitsuki was walking down the streets and he then hears a sound making him stop, he looks to his right then to his left, then he walks foward only to be dragged in a alley, he lands on the ground and sees Bing and Chi Chu in front him hissing, he then gets up in a stance and sees they're fangs."oh no don't tell me your vampires."

"Yes."Chi chu said.

"And your coming with us."Bing said and they charge at him.

They then start to punch and kick a thim while he tries to block them but he gets punched back into wall.

"Okay plan b."he takes out the gamer driver and takes out a gashat."henshin."

**BANG BANG SHOOTING!**

He then insert it on the driver.

**GASHAT! LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME! MUTCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?! I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

He became Kamen Rider Snipe level 1."Tactics No. 2."he then opens the driver.

**GACHAN! LEVEL UP! BA-BA-BANG! BANG-BA-BANG! (YOW!) BANG BANG SHOOTING!**

He was now in level 2 and summons his weapon.

**GASHACON MAGNUM!**

He then shoots at them making them roll to the sides, they charge at him while he runs back shooting at them, he then jumps over a fire escape and goes towards the roof with them doing the same.

They arrived at the roof and Snipe said."now then we have some space."he takes out jet combat while closing the driver."Tactics No. 3."

**JET COMBAT!**

He then inserts it and opens the driver again.

**GACHAN! LEVEL UP! BA-BA-BANG! BANG-BA-BANG! (YOW!) BANG BANG SHOOTING! JET! JET! IN ThE SKY! JET! JET! JET COMBA~T!**

He now has the new armor and flies to the air, they got surprised and he starts to shoot at them while they run around to dodge his shots."no matter how fast you are, I'm going to hit you."

They then jump to other roofs and Snipe follows them, they look at each other and nodded, they then went to another side while Snipe still chases after them but then a red orb hits him in the back and he crashes near a warehouse.

He then looks up and sees two legs in front of him, he then looks up to see Vam Mi smilling at him."hello there."

He then sees the other two land on both sides of him and they sent chains trapping him."no."

"Yes."she then puts her hands on his head."now I can finally have you."

"Who are you?"Snipe said.

"I am Vam Mi, a vampire queen and I have decided to pick you as my king."Vam Mi smirks.

"What?!"Snipe said.

"Now take my new love to that building."Vam Mi said and they took him to the warehouse.

Back a the lair Venus was still meditating but then she felt a darkness makig her open her eyes."Mitsuki!"She gets up.

"What, what happened to him?"Raph asked with everyone worried.

"Someone has captured him and they are preparing to change him, I know he's at the warehouse."Venus said.

"Then let's go, our friend is in danger."Leo said and looks to the side."and kids."he then stops to see they were gone."oh no."

Hansel and Gretel run outside of the sewers and they took out two gashats.

**PLAYER TIME!**

The screen appeared behind them and they start to transform.

**ENTER THE GAME! RI-RIDING THE END!**

They became Ride Players and took out they're weapons.

"We will not allow them to take daddy."Hansel said.

"Yes brother."Gretel said.

Snipe was kneeling down and was still chained up, Vam Mi smiles and looks up to see a full moon."soon we will become together forever, you will become a vampire like me."

"Oh yeah, how are you going to do it?"Snipe said.

"Simple, once I take that armor off of you I will make you drink my own blood."Vam Mi goes in front of him.

"It won't be long."Bing said.

"Yes."Vam Mi said.

Then they got shot making them step back and saw Hansel and Gretel with Gretel using her gun.

"Hansel, Gretel!"Snipe was surprised.

"No one will force our daddy to become a monster, no one."Hansel said.

"Really, get them, we'll change them too."Vam Mi ordered and the two goes after the kids while the chains were stabbed to the ground.

Bing fights Hansel who dodges his punches and uses his axe to hit him making Bing jump back, Gretel was running around while Chi Chu chases after her and she shoots the vampire back.

Vam Mi waits but then she saw two fans coated in energy cut the chains and frees him shocking her, he then gets up and sees the turtles jump next to him while Venus got her fans back.

"Guy."Snipe said.

"Good thing we arrived on time."Leo said.

"Yeah she was planning for me to become a vampire."Snipe said."and to marry her."

"What this isn't Las Vegas."Raph said.

She growls and charges at them with the the other two doing the game, they then start to fight them with the group split into even groups to fight them, they then heard a sound and sees a motorcycle goe though the window, the rider was a woman with short blonde hair and blue eyes, she wears white jacket that is unbuttoned and cut off below her chest, underneath reveals a transparent shirt that has leather trimming, a buckled emblem in the center with black and white Victorian-themed lace across the middle, she wears slimming black pants, with high heeled boots that have a particular design and a pair of gloves on each hand.

She then lands and does leans the bike to the side and hits the vampires away.

"Wow who's this chick."Raph said and she looks at them.

"Hey nice to meet ya, Cordelia Starling and let's say I'm a expert on undead things."Cordelia said.

"Well good to have some help."Snipe said.

"Yeah, I saw your kids are pretty awesome."Cordelia said.

"Hey thanks."the kids said.

They vampires got up and Vam Mi got angry."kill her."

Cordelia then take sout a sniper and shoots at them with Gretel joining her."hey nice gun.

"Oh thanks."she said.

Snipe then flies and shoots at the vampires making them jump back, then the turtle attacked them together hitting each of them together and they got sent to a wall, Snipe then takes out a gashat and inserts it on the holder.

**GASHAT!**

Snipe then presses the button.

**KIMEWAZA! JET! CRITICAL STRIKE!**

He shoots at them while a hatch behind opens up to reveal missiles, then a screen appears and he locks on to them, then he shoots the missiles making them explodes and they got sent to the outside.

The vampires got up and sees the sun getting up making they're skin burn, they screan and Vam Mi."we need to go."

"Good idea."Bing said and they transformed into bats flying away.

He then lands with the group and Cordelia said."hey not bad, those guns are impressive."

"Oh thanks, so where did you come from?"Snipe asked.

"Well let's say I came to help you."Cordelia said surprising them.

"What, what do you mean?"Donatello said.

"You'll see, now a place I can crash?"Cordelia asked making them look at each other.

At abandoned building Vam Mi enters the room with her two goons and she was agnry."I was so close, but then that hunter came."

"Yes and I think that turtle might have the same power as the one thta sealed you away."Bing said.

"If so I will crush them and take my new king plus I find those kids to be interesting so I'll take them as my own too."Vam Mi said.

Cordelia joined the group making Mitsuki wonder where she came from and she has been with the kids showing them how to use a gun which made him worried but also the fact that a vampire is now trying to get him to be her husband.

**Note:Vam Mi appeared with her two goons, she is just trying to get Mitsuki to be her husband and this is technically a Halloween chapter since we're in October and I wanted to her a chapter with her at this time and to those that are still waiting for the other stories that ar eon hold I might make a Halloween chapter for them that will be it's own story so that will be what I can do for now while they wait and Cordelia from Lollipop Chainsaw was sent here and will be explained in a different story.**


	18. Chapter 18 Search for Splinter

**Chapter 18 Search for Splinter**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ex-aid or TMNT**

In the lair of the turtles the group was there outside of Casey but they had they're new friend Cordelia, she told them that she came to help Mitsuki since she met someone that told her about him, which he thinks might be that vampire he met in Hansel and Gretel's world.

April and Cordelia looked at the map and April said."we looked around everywhere except."

Raph was punching a bag and he then kicks it."We have to find him!"

"Raphael, I know how you feel but we need to find where Master Splinter is before we jump ahead."Venus said.

"She's got a point Raph."Donatello said.

"Venus can you even track him?"Mitsuki asked.

"I'll try."Venus then meditates.

"Come on sis."Raph said.

Venus then enters a dream state and was in a spiritual form, she looks to see where Splinter was once left in the tower and saw many of the guardians take him away, she then follows them and they went into a office building.

"I have found him."Venus opened her eyes.

"Well tell us."Mikey said.

They then arrived outside the building and Leo said:"this place."

"Yes."Venus said.

Dontello then sends a drone to it while they were in the battleshell that was basically duck taped back, they saw the drone going around the area and goes to a saw a symbol before it was crushed.

"TCRI!"Donatello said.

"What does it mean?"Mitsuki asked.

"It's the mark that was in the container of ooze that mutated us."Leo said.

They went back to the base and April did some research about the building and saw the owner of it.

"Okay this is the founder"April said and Gretel gave her some water."thank you."she then gives her a kiss on the forehead making her smile while Hansel pouts.

"Okay so we need to get in there while try to deactivate the cameras and sensors."Mitsuki said.

"Yes, we need someone smart enough to go in there."Leo said.

"I'll do it."Mikey said.

"No April."Leo said.

"Me!"she got surprised.

"Yeah, you'll go in and deactivate the security."Leo said.

"Theres one problem, theres a guard there!"April said.

"Don't worry, we have the acient art of distraction."Leo said.

Then the door opened and they saw Poppy come out."hi."

April then facepalms and said:"great, I'm in the heads of a wacky pop star."

Later April goes inside the building wearing a suit and the guard asked:"may I help you?"

"Yes I'm doctor Pepper, I came to see mr. Mortu."April said.

"Mr. Mortu doesn't take appointments."he said.

"Look I come a long way for this meeting, so either get him on the phone or I'm gone."she said with her arms crossed.

He picks up the phone then they heard music and Poppy came in dancing."who wants to see my sing."

"Lady this isn't a club."but she was still dancing so the guards went after her while she dancers over them.

April then sneaks over and goes to the security room.

The turtles and Fuma used a rope to walk over to the roof of the building and they waited.

"Guys theres a problem, this place doesn't make any sense, I can't turn off the cameras."April said making them worried.

"Then just turn off the sensors."Fuma said.

They waited and she said:"all good guys."

Don then used a bird puppet to block the camera while Leo takes a photo of the building to put in front of the camera.

"I don't know what's weird, that ir worked or that Don has a pigeon puppet."Mikey said.

"Well it was good that he had it."Fuma said.

"Hey the vent is fake."Raph said.

"Well there more secrets to this place."Fuma said.

They went around the buildings windows and April said."guys theres a window that's not like the others."

Poppy jumped over the female guard and said:"come on, have some fun for once."

The gurards looked at each other and they're eyes glowed, they then made the place shut down surprising her and they pulled out future looking battons.

"Your not human."Poppy got back but then smiled."which means I don't have to hold back:"that surprises them.

She then puts the buckle and inserts the bugvisor II.

**GASHAN!**

She then points her gashat up and presses the button.

**TOKI MEKI CRISIS!**

The screen appears shocking them and she then presses the button."henshin."she then inserts it.

**GASHAT! **

Then he presses the switch on top.

**BUGGLE UP! DREAMING GIRL! (WOW!) KOI NO SIMULATION! OTOME WA ITSUMO TOKI MEKI CRISIS! (WOW!)**

She became her rider self and charges at them kicking both guards to a wall."you can't beat a Kamen Rider."

The guys went inside a room and it shoots a beam towards them but Fuma activates his finisher.

**KIMEWAZA!**

Then his Fuma Sōzantō charged up and then he presses the button.

**HURRICANE! ****CRITICAL STRIKE!**

He shoots a tornado stopping the beam and destroys the device."let's go."

Poppy then kicks the guards back and goes to help April, she saw a guy going towards her but she kicks him in the back.

"So I guess it didn't work."April said.

"Yeah let's go."Poppy takes her away.

They then saw two guards and the owner at the other side.

"Can you take them?"April said.

"Of course."Poppy presses a button.

**KIMEWAZA! CRITICAL CREWS-AID!**

She then jumps spinning around and shoots hearts at them sending them all flying away.

They saw a vehicle and drove away in it to the outside.

Fuma and the others were going around in circles, they then followed two different groups, Raph, Venus and Mikey went one side while Leo, Don and Fuma went the other following guys pushing a cart, they then arrived at a red room and saw them going to a red room, they saw them reveal they're true forms and that made Don sick.

"They're aliens."Fuma said.

"But wheres master Splinter?"Leo said.

They then heard a alarm and the aliens saw them."there they are."

"Plan b."Fuma takes out his stone and his dragon appears roaring at them scaring the aliens, they jumped to it's back and fly up crashing through the ceiling, they then saw the others on one level.

"Need a lift."Leo said.

"Yes."Raph said and they jumped to Borreload Dragon and he flies more making the ceiling fall in.

They then arrived in a room with many pods.

"What is this place?"Fuma said.

"Look."Don said and they saw Splinter at one of the pods.

"Master Splinter."they went to the pod.

Don tries to get him off."I don't know how this thing works."

Then the aliens came with flying machines and robot bodies, they shoot at them while they fought back, they attacked Borreload Dragon who roared and hit them away.

Fuma slashes two machines and sees a beam going towards Splinter until Don takes it sending him to another room.

"Don!"they all said and they went after him while Borreload Dragon follows them.

They saw Don lying next to a machine and they picked him up.

"Are you okay?"Venus said.

Then the machine started and Mortu came in."get away from that machine."he tries to stop it with a console."it's too late."

They then saw a beam that hit the entire group along with Borreload Dragon sending them away.

What happned to our heroes, where have they been sent and will they ever come back, find out in the next seaon of TMNT EXCITE.

**Note:season 1 is over and this is how the season 1 of TMNT ended, I shorten it since plan b was using Borreload Dragon to go through the building so crash they're way to find Splinter, so Season 2 will show what happened to them at least they still have Borreload Dragon.**


	19. Opening

**Opening**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ex-aid or TMNT**

**(Insert EXCITE here.)**

It starts with a digital area.

**(I gotta believe...)**

Ex-aid was seen kneeling down with the other riders around him in the same pose.

**I don't wanna know if the truth is disappointing.**

**I don't wanna know ignorance is bliss.**

**Why? Why? Why? Why? Before I knew it, I came too far**

Mitsuki then gets the gashat of Mighty Action X and Sydney appears with pOppy on a screen, April then goes towards Mitsuki before he vanishes and appears in another area.

**I can't stop this premonition of**

**The new beginning**

**I will now open up this new unknown frontier**

**I gotta believe!**

**(Turn it on!)**

Mitsuki was in the city with the turtles watching him from a building and he then takes out the gashat before transforming into Ex-aid.

**Extreme!**

**EXCITE! EXCITE! Raise the beat!**

**EXCITE! EXCITE! My heart **

**is being guided to that place**

**I'm just going to dash through! **

**(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now!**

**(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now!**

**EXCITE! EXCITE! The answer is...**

**(One!) In my hands...**

**(Two!) ...is a life that should continue...**

**(Three!) ...just got to live!**

He then fights off many foot ninja before changing to the other riders to defeat them too, the turtles joined him fighting them off too with Splinter, Casey, Poppy, Cordelia, Hansel and Gretel jumping down too and they all faced agains tthe Shredder and Ex-aid fights him.

**Didn't wanna know ...the more I dream**

**Didn't wanna know ...why I keep getting hurt**

**Why? Why? Why? Why? Before I knew it, no one's around**

**God gives only one trial**

**Hey, what's the purpose?**

**Follow me. We'll cross in a flash**

**I gotta believe!**

**I gotta believe... I gotta believe... I gotta believe!**

**(Turn it on!)**

Mitsuki then appears in the data world and sees the girls looking at him and he reaches out to them, he was them in the hospital helping others trying to save a life but then a hand of a woman came and he sees someone wearing a nurses outfit, then he becomes Ex-aid again.

**Extreme!**

**EXCITE! EXCITE! Raise the beat!**

**EXCITE! EXCITE! My heart**

**is being guided to that place**

**I'm just going to dash through!**

**(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now!**

**(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now!**

**EXCITE! EXCITE! The answer is...**

**(One!) In my hands...**

**(Two!) ...is a never-ending game...**

**(Three!) ...I just got to enjoy!**

Ex-aid then faces many monsters with the vampires and aliens appearing too, then he sees a shadow of humanoid monsters with long hair, he looks at Ex-aid and his digital vizor glows while they charged at each other, the turtles fight off the other villains while Ex-aid was still figthing the fake.

**From zero to one, and from one to the edge of the universe...**

**The shining light is right here**

**Yeah no one can stop me! No one can stop me now!**

Mitsuki runs foward in digital area and sees a gold light in front of him and he reaches out to it with his body glowing pink, orange, blue, white then he grabs it becoming gold.

**Extreme!**

**EXCITE! EXCITE! Raise the beat!**

**EXCITE! EXCITE! My heart**

**is being guided to that place**

**I'm just going to dash through!**

**(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now!**

**(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now!**

**EXCITE! EXCITE! The answer is...**

**EXCITE! EXCITE! The answer is...**

**(One!) In my hands...**

**(Two!) ...is a life that should continue...**

**(Three!) ...just got to live!**

Ex-aid hits the monsters with the breaker many times and the others came down to help him attacking the monster many times and it then roars with Ex-aid doing his finisher and he rider kicks it making the monster explode, then the title appears.


	20. Chapter 19 Turtles in Space

**Chapter 19 Turtles in Space**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ex-aid or TMNT**

Last time Fuma and the Turtles tried to rescue Master Splinter from a alien rance but they got trapped in some kind of machine sending them away.

In another planet a robot as running away in a alley, he then reaches to a dead end and looks back to see soldiers with they're weapons ready.

"Oh dear."the robot said.

One of the soldiers used a headpiece."bravo team to base, we got that Fugitoid cornered in sector four."

The Fugitoid got scared but then a beam goes down in between them making the soldiers shield they're eyes and the Fugitoid saw it make the turtles and Fuma appear, then Borreload Dragon appears above them and roars.

"That was unpleasant."Mikey said.

"Take cover, we got some kind of monster."the leader said.

"I feel like I've been turn inside out and back again."Raph said.

Fuma looks back and Venus said:"trouble got us."

"It's we got trouble Venus."Donatello said and they soldiers point they're guns at them.

"Don't move."one of them said.

"Borreload!"Fuma said and it then fires a beam knocking them back, it then goes back to it's stone form to rest and Fuma catches it.

"Let's get them."Leo said and they charged at them.

Leo slices they're guns and hits them back, Venus then throws her fans slicing them too while Fuma uses his sword to block they're shots and slices they're weapons to pieces, Mikey hits them away and Raph stabs they're guns while hitting them back letting Don to hit them with his staff.

"My word, those fellows are making work of these troops."The Fugitoid then goes to a wood blockade and said:"but I still need a way out of here, good thing for this robotic body."he then breaks it down going in but he then peeks towards them."I can't just run out of those little guys."

After they beat them up they put them in a pile and Leo said:"what shell was that about?"

"Whatever it was, theres more."Don said poiting at the entrance seeing more troops.

"Well guys, we fight or flight."Leo said with his swords ready.

"I vote fight."Raph said.

"You always vote for fight."Mikey said.

"Hello."they look at the Fugitoid."this way."

Fuma looks at both sides and said:"follow the robot."they then dodged the soldiers lasers while they went through the other exit.

Fugitoid was at the stairs and said:"hurry, those federation troops won't give up the chase that easily."they then went up the stairs and arrived at the roof.

"Another dead end."Leo said.

They looked back and Mikey asked."hey Mitsuki can Borreload takes us away?"

"He's too tired from the trip here."Fuma said.

Leo the sees a truck."quick into that truck."

"No I hate heights."Fugitoid said.

"How do you feel about laser guns."Leo said and they jumped off together.

"Down down away."Mikey said.

Fuma just grabbed the robot and said."just hold on."he then runs foward and jumps off the roof and lands on the truck.

"Oh thank you:"Fugitoid said.

They then looked around and Leo said:"where are we?"

"Something tells me this ain't Manhattan."Raph said.

"I'm not even sure were on Earth."Don said.

They then arrived at a market place and they went off the truck.

"Ah Earth is that your home planet, I don't believe it's in this galaxy at least I never heard of it."Fugitoid said and he climbs down."are you the dominant species on your planet?"

"Where are we?!"Raph said to him.

"Calm down son, your on the planet D'Hoonnib in the city arm system, Federation territory."Fugitoid said.

"A different galaxy."Donatello said.

"Master Splinter is so far away."Leo said.

"And April and the kids."Fuma said and Venus puts a hand on his shoulders.

"We'll find a way back guys."Raph said.

"We don't even know how we got zapped here in the first place."Donatello said.

"That question has been vexing me, how did you materialize like that?"Fugitoid asked.

"Guys you can compare theories later, right now we've got company."Leo points to show the soldiers again.

"More of those bozos."Raph said.

"Don't look know, but those bozos brought a tank."Don said and they saw a flying tank going towards them.

"How come bad guys always have the great toys."Mikey said.

"What you mean my forms are not cool."Fuma said.

They back away and they looked to they're right to see more soldiers.

They went to hide in a fruit stand and the soldiers pointed they're weapons at them."your surronded, come out with your appendage where we can see them."they the knocked the boxes to reveal they weren't there."Fan out search the street."they then split up with the group inside a sewer tunnel sliding down.

They landed while the Fugitoid landed on his butt, Don helps him up and Mikey said."check out these fancy sewers clean enough to eat of them, if only we had something to eat."

They went foward and Don asked the robot:"so what is your story, why are those soldiers after you?"

"Hmm yes I do owe you a full explanation, you see I am Professor Honeycutt or at least I used to be, I was the most brilliant scientist on D'Hoonnib, I had just completed my mental wave helmet a device for boosting mind powers like telepathy and telekinesis, when I was rudely interrupted by general Blanque, just because he's the head of the Federation military in this area he thinks he can call any time he wants, you see the good general wanted me to build my teleportal device a device capable of transporting beings from planet to planet, I invented the teleportal as a way to promote peace but General Blanque had other ideas, he wanted to use it as a weapon for death and destruction and that is why even though he was funding my work I could never build it for him, it was then I received a distress call from my worker robot Sal, he had become entangled in some wires, an electrical storm was brewing and we were struck by lightning, the lightning must have triggered my mental wave helmet, my body was destroyed but my mind was transferred into Sal's robotic shell, apparantly the good general had been constantly spying on me and was well aware of transference into this robot body, he was overjoyed you see robots have no rights, the general could do anything he liked with me now the teleportal I wouldn't give him when I was human he could take from me now that I became a robot, he sent his men after me but with the help of some large hermit crab like creatures I was able to elude Blanque's soldiers at least until I came to the city, which is where you came in."Fugitoid told them his story.

"Guys are you thinking what I'm thinking?"Leo said.

Fuma closes Mikey's mouth and said."ask the professor to build the teleportal to send us back home."

"Yes."Leo said."if the professor here."

"Can build his teleportal."Don said,

"Then we can use it to go home."Raph said.

"And save master Splinter."Venus said.

"Don't get me wrong professor roboto, these sewers on your planet are nice but they don't have that same sewer fresh stank our sewers have."Mikey said.

"How do they keep them clean?"Raph said.

Don then gets surprised."Probably something to do with that."they then saw a big machine with razor like teeth and tentacle like arms eating any trash that came down.

Fuma then charges at it and uses his blades and it then starts to grab him while pushing foward, he then sees his energy bar going down slowly so he jumps back and he inserts the gashat on the slot holder.

**KIMEWAZA!**

Then he presses the button.

**HURRICANE! ****CRITICAL STRIKE!**

He shoots the tornado hitting the machine and it then explodes.

He falls to one knee and cancels his form turning back to normal.

"Are you okay Mitsuki?"Venus goes to his side.

"Yeah, just tired."Mitsuki said.

"He's human."Fugitoid said.

"Yeah, that form was just a suit of armor which gets with that driver."Don said putting at the gamer driver.

"Such interesting technology, does all of your planet have them?"Fugitoid asked.

"Not now, we need to get Mitsuki out of here."Leo said and they picked him up running to the other side.

They left the seweres and found a garage like area and they put Mitsuki down to rest.

"These soldiers are everywhere."Raph said.

"Indeed."Fugitoid said.

"We've got to get out of the city fast."Leo said.

"Can you still go Mitsuki?"Venus asked.

"Yeah, I just need to catch my breath."Mitsuki said.

"Raphael we need some transportation."Leo said.

"Back in two."he then leaves.

"I'll keep on eye on him."Mikey then leaves too.

"He's going to screw it up."Mitsuki said and most of them nodded."I'm a doctor not a real fighter and that machine made me lost a lot of energy."

"Still we need you back in shape if we have to fight."Leo said.

Some time later Mikey came and said:"we got a ride."

They were now in one those tanks and Don said:"nothing like riding in style."with Raph driving.

"Couldn't you have boosted something little less I don't know conspicuous."Leo said to Raph."Something that migth blend in better."

"Are you kidding, this puppy is almost invisible it blends so well."Raph said.

Mitsuki looks out a window and saw them and went to the other tanks."you were saying."

They then drove away and they were being blasted.

"We need to fire back."Raph said.

"Allow me."Fugitoid then changes it's arm to a small device to attach to the console."one of the perks of a robot body."he then fires a blast hitting one of the tanks and Raph drives around many of them.

They then went around a group and fired at them, they then exited while it goes to the front, they saw them attack the tank exploding it while they were in a alley.

"We need to go."Mitsuki said and he takes out a photo of April and him together with the kids, he then frowns putting it back in his coat."I'll come back April, I promisse."they then ran inside the alley.

**Note:season 2 of Ex-aid is here and the group are now in space, they need the Fugitoid to be able to go back home and be with they're friends and family again, Mitsuki has his gashats that he used before and Borreload but Poppy isn't there so it just him and the turtles again.**


	21. Chapter 20 Pinple Pells

**Chapter 20 Pinple Pells**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ex-aid or TMNT**

In New York it was snowing and at the house April and Mitsuki were decorating for Christmas, Sydney and the kids were helping out too by putting up the tree, then they heard a knock on the door and Mitsuki goes to open it, then the turtles came with Master Splinter.

"Hey guys."Mitsuki said.

"Hey man."Mikey said and they all brought gifts.

"We came to celebrate this wondeful day with you."Venus said.

"Yes, truly a day of wonder."Splinter said.

"Well make yourselves at home."April said.

Cassey then came in with Emmeryn."hey you don't mind if we come too."

"Of course not, were just going to the mall so he kids can see him."Mitsuki said.

"Oh Santa."Cassey said.

"Yeah, I think after they've been through having a normal Christmas as kids they should deserve it."Mitsuki said.

"Yeah."Cassey said.

"Alright."April said."Come on kids, we gotta go to the mall, the rest of you don't mind if you stay here for a bit."

"Go on, we'll be fine."Leo said and they nodded.

Mitsuki and April took the kids with them, they went to the mall and saw a big line there, they waited for a bit and Gretel asked:"is Santa here?"

"Yes."Mitsuki gives her a smile.

Hansel and Gretel smiled but they knew Santa didn't exist but they wanted to see what other kids experienced, they then went next and they saw a man wearing a Santa suit with glasses and a beard.

Hansel and Gretel went up to him and sat on his knees.

"Now what is your name young boy and lady?"He asked with a smile.

"Hansel."he said.

"And Gretel."she said.

"Yes, I can see that your not much excited but wanna know what is the greatest thing?"Santa asked them and they shook they're heads."Is to be with your family, because they care about you, even after so much happened to you."that made the kids gasp and he smiles again."So don't forget that I will always be there for you, even when i waited to see personaly."he then takes a picture with them and they took it.

"So did you kids liked seeing Santa?"April asked.

They smiled and nodded, they looked back at the mall and wonder if that was really Santa.

They then saw something land in front of them, it was Gred.

"Santa ain't coming to your house this year!"He laughed.

"April take the kids back."Mitsuki said and she takes them away.

Gred then attacks Mitsuki with his swords making him dodge and then the Turtles and Casey came down hitting the monster back, they were next to Mitsuki and Casey said:"good thing we came here on time."

"So how about you change right now?"Raph said.

Mitsuki nodded and he then puts the gamer driver while taking out his gashat.

**MIGHTY ACTION X!**

"Henshin."he then inserts it on the driver.

**GASHAT!**

Then he opens it right away.

**GACHAN! LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!**

He was in Kamen Rider Ex-aid Level 2 and takes out his weapon.

**GASHACON BREAKER!**

They charged at Gred and start to attack him while they slash at him, he blocked Leo's blades with his and sees the others coming towards him, Gred then shoots beams out of his eyes pushing them all back and then Ex-aid sees two brown boxes appear.

Poppy came and said."Ex-aid break them."

He then hits both boxes and one was the Partner item and it goes to Ex-aid.

**PARTNER!**

Then Brave appeared using the DoReMiFa Beat, the second one was Christmas and it goes to Ex-aid again.

**CHRISTMAS!**

Then he was back in Level 1 wearing a beard and Santa holding a bag."Ta da!"

"Hey he's Santa now."Mikey said.

"I doubt Santa would even look like that."Donatello said.

Gred then fights Ex-aid again making them clash weapons and he then tries to take the bag."Oi!"

"Give me that."Gred said but then Brave hits him back with the sword and shoots musical notes.

Angel then came surprising Casey."Angel what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to get a gift but then I saw you guys in trouble."she then takes out her gashat.

**PLAYER TIME!**

She then starts to change.

**ENTER THE GAME! RI-RIDING THE END!**

She became a ride player and charges at Gred with her sword, then he summons many grunts many the group fight them off, Ex-aid kept fighting Gred and some of them were having a hard time.

"Alright."Poppy takes out her knife and fork and cuts three boxes making three energy items appear, one then goes to her.

**CHRISTMAS!**

She then wears Christmas clothes."Ding."

Then the other two went to Brave and Angel after they defeated some grunts.

**CHRISTMAS!**

Brave was changed to the Christmas versions with Angel wearing a santa coat and hat.

"Merry Christmas."Angel said.

"You guys too."Ex-aid said while Gred held the bag.

"Now."he then tries to pull it.

"Poppy Pipopapo also has a Christmas Present for you."Poppy looks at the kids who were with April.

"What is this?"Angel while she and Brave looked at they're clothes.

"Brave, lend me your hand."Poppy then plays with the turn table.

**(Insert Pinple Pells here.)**

The music started making them confused.

"What's this music?"Angel asked.

"Angel."Ex-aid goes to they're side."This is how you play music games."he then hits Gred with the hammer,

**Pinple Pells, Pinple Pells!**

**Pupaupa-Papu!**

Then the grunts start to go to her and dance with Poppy.

**Pupo pipupupi pipapipupapapapu**

**Pinple Pells, Pinple Pells!**

**Pupaupa-Papu!**

Brave, Ex-aid and Angel hit at Gred multiple times, the turtles looked at each other and shrugged dancing with Poppy and attacking the monster too.

**Popipi-po papipipipipapapa**

**Papipepipopio pepepapapopi**

**Pupipopapapo papupupapapu**

Ex-aid kicks the monster with him and the other two dancing together.

**Papapipopopepo papapipupepa**

**Papapopipupapapipo papapipaupa**

Brave and Angel slash at the monster making him grunt.

**Pinple Pells, Pinple Pells!**

**Pupaupa-Papu!**

"Hey is this the beat?"Angel asked Ex-aid.

"Why not?"Ex-aid.

**Pupo pipupupi pipapipupapapapu**

"I hate you guys."Gred charges at them and they slashed him back,

**Pinple Pells, Pinple Pells!**

"B button."Ex-aid presses buttons on both weapons and they attacked the monster together making the monster fall.

**Pupaupa-Papu!**

**Popipi-po papipipipi**

**Pi Po Pa!**

Then they went in front of the monster with the grunts behimd him, they posed together and Ex-aid said:"Merry Christmas!"then the monster explode with the grunts.

**GAME CLEAR!**

They canceled they're forms and Angel said:"that was a weird fight."

"Okay, Pinple Pells, Pinple Pells."Poppy kept singinh making the kids hold they're ears.

"Okay that's enough."Mitsuki stops her."Your a cappella is causing stress to Hansel and Gretel."

"Eh?!"She then looks at them holding they're ears.

"Look."Mitsuki said making her sad.

"Okay well let's go home."April said and they went back home.

At the house they had the party start and they start to hand out gifts, Hansel and Gretel got some with Gretel getting a new pink dress.

"Pink?"She said.

"Yes, I got it for you."Poppy said.

"I like it."Gretel said with a smile.

Hansel opened his and he sees a book."a book?"

"Yes, one that might help you."Splinter said.

"Oh thank you."Hansel reads it to see it's about meditation.

"Hey open mine."Angel gives the kids two presents and they opened them to reveal bracelets like hers."I got ones that would match mine."

"Hey, I want them to be raised as good kids not punks."April said.

"Come on they would cool on them."Angel said.

"Okay."Mitsuki puts a camera on a stand."let's take a picture."they all grouped up together and the kids were next to April and Mitsuki when it took.

Later it was time for bed and they went to sleep, Hansel and Gretel looked outside a window before going to sleep, then bells were heard and someone came down from the chimney and sees a plate of cookies on the table with the note saying Hansel and Gretel for Santa.

He chuckles and takes one and tries it, he then puts the presents at the tree before going out, Santa then goes on his sleigh and flies away.

"Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas."he said.

**Note:heres the Ex-aid special with a reference to the one from the show but it has Hansel and Gretel enjoying they're first Christmas together with them as a family, also I know a lot of you are asking how Mitsuki is on Earth so again the specials are not to be taken so serious since it's for the month, now to answer a review:"Guest only like the cgi movie that would make sense the live action ones do not."**


End file.
